Abecedary and Music
by Shayera Todd Kaplan
Summary: La música te hace sentir entre feliz y triste, ¡esta vez te hará sentir todo!: una serie de momentos de qué hubiera pasado si Rachel jamás se hubiera ido y viviera una feliz vida al lado de Miguel Ángel. ¡Contiene.:Multipairings:.! (Para entender todo, lean primero Bad Little Girl)
1. A

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Accidentally in Love - Counting Crows **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Rikey- Rachel x Mikey

._._._._._._.

_1.- Accidentalmente enamorada_

Nadie lo sabía en realidad, pero Rachel Fiona Joyce jamás se enamoró a primera vista de Miguel Ángel Hamato, la diferencia era que Mikey era quien se había enamorado de ella, no al revés.

Rachel jamás quiso una relación amorosa con alguien, menos con un mutante que sabía artes marciales antiguas igual que ella. La azabache lo admitía, Mikey le sacaba sonrisas que ella pensaba que estaban muertas y le había hecho pensar que tenía a alguien en quien confiar, pero no podía hacerlo fácilmente.

Mikey era alguien muy especial para Rachel, si Miguel Ángel estaba en peligro, ella lo protegería sin importar el caso o la situación. Lo quería de una manera amistosa, no romántica, y casi como un hermanito suyo.

Rachel no quería destrozar el corazón de Mikey y hacer que todas sus esperanzas se fueran a la basura. No. Ella no quería eso.

Pero… ¿por qué todo siempre era difícil? Quería cambiar su suerte y volverla fácil, pero no podía hacerlo. Sólo era una simple _humana_.

¿Cuál era su problema? No lo sabía.

Ella no quería estar enamorada de Mikey. No. ¡JAMÁS!

Siempre piensa en eso, ¿debería dejar atrás su maldito orgullo y empezar a vivir? ¿Debería hacerlo?

Eso tampoco lo sabía.

Tal vez… ella estaba empezando a _enamorarse_ de Mikey.

Rachel, en el proceso, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Ella no quería enamorarse.

Ella haría muchas cosas diferentes para olvidar esa cosa extraña llamada _amor_.

No. Rachel Joyce jamás se enamoraría de Miguel Ángel Hamato.

Aunque tardaría mucho en olvidar esa encantadora sonrisa y esos hermosos ojos azules…

-¡MIERDA!- Masculló Rachel, furiosa.

Golpeó su rostro muchas veces, no sentía ningún tipo de dolor ¿y por qué habría de sentirlo? Había sufrido miles de horribles dolores de entrenamientos con su padre para olvidar que era de verdad el dolor.

Dolor de destrozar a Mikey…

Rachel volvió a golpearse repetidamente hasta que la cabeza le empezó a sangrar.

Pero si ella aceptara los sentimientos de Mikey ¿qué haría con su vida? ¿O qué se suponía que debería hacer en una relación? Ella no sabía nada del amor.

Rachel desearía que todo eso fuera fácil, muy fácil. Quería sus palabras fluyeran como el río. Quería que no fuera tan brusca e inepta y así podría saber que decirle algo a Mikey.

Recordó que su madre, Ayame Joyce, siempre le decía que le amor era completamente hermoso. Que cuando lo sentías, siempre querías que jamás esa experiencia nunca se acabara.

Ella no se rendiría, trataría de perder el amor de Mikey. Sabía que el amor de Mikey hacia ella nunca terminaría.

Pero algo en ella le decía que no podía y ni quería parar ese amor que él sentía.

_¡ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!_

Rachel abrió los ojos como platos. Había escuchado un fuertísimo relámpago sonar cerca de ella. Demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que ella estaba afuera de su hogar y en la cima del Empire State. ¿Cómo ella había parado hacia ahí?

Frunció un poco el ceño, no quería saber cómo había llegado hacia ahí, pero era le sorprendía que mientras pensaba en Mikey había llegado hacia ahí.

El agua empezó a llegar, pero Rachel no quería moverse, ella sentía algo que le evitaba moverse de ahí.

Y entro todo eso, ella pensaba simplemente en Mikey.

-Amor…- Murmuró ella para luego sonreír.- Mierda. Estoy jodidamente enamorada de Miguel Ángel…

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Pareja: Mikayph- Rafael x Mikeyla (ligero Raphchel- Rafael x Rachel y Mikaytello- Mikeyla x Donatello)

._._._._._._.

_1.- Amigos verdaderos_

Mikeyla Ángela siguió dando esos saltos acrobáticos que tanto sabía hacer hasta que, accidentalmente, cayó en un sonoro ruido que probablemente se había escuchado por toda Nueva York.

Ella se asustó un poco. Estaba en el laboratorio de su novio, Donatello, y él le había pedido amablemente que tuviera cuidado con sus cosas. Claramente, Mikeyla había cumplido esa promesa hasta ahora. ¡Donatello la había a matar!

-¿Estas bien, Mikeyla?- Preguntó Rafael, asomándose desde la puerta.

-Sí, Rafael.- Respondió, sonrojada, levantándose rápidamente.- Eh…- Ella trató de cambiar de tema mientras se sentía un poco incomoda ante la mirada de Rafael.- ¿Por qué no estás en el patrullaje con los demás?

-Me castigaron.- Respondió con molestia, cruzándose de brazos.- "Accidentalmente" le clavé el tenedor a Mikey en la mano porque había manchado de color rosa el caparazón de Spike.

Mika no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada ante lo que dijo Rafael. Éste tampoco pudo evitar reír al recordar la expresión de terror de su hermano menor cuando le clavó el tenedor en la mano.

-¿Le dolió mucho, verdad, Rafael?- Preguntó, tapándose un poco la boca para no reír más.

-¿Qué acaso no escuchaste el grito de nena que dio?

-¡Creí que había sido Leo!- Se destapó la boca y siguió riendo.

Ambos volvieron a reír a carcajadas abiertas. Después se detuvieron para tomar un poco de aire ante las largas risas que ambos habían dado.

-Oye, Mika,- Ella lo miró, ligeramente sonrojada e inhalaba y exhalaba algo de aire.- ¿y tú por qué no estás en el patrullaje nocturno?

-Nah.- Ella le guiñó un ojo.- No quería ir. Estaba demasiado floja y sabía que todos estarían bien. Digo, tienen a mis hermanas, dudo mucho que les pase algo a tus hermanos.- Ella rió un poco, pero dio una mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

-¿Estás diciendo que no podemos defendernos solos?

Mika no pudo evitar reír otra vez, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Rafael, pero ella volvió a dar otra mueca.

-No estoy diciendo eso, Rafael.- Ella se secó una lágrima.- Simplemente me preocupo mucho por ustedes, saben que siempre pueden contar con nosotras.- Mika le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

Rafael sonrió un poco.

-Lo sé, guapa.- Él se cruzó de brazos.- Yo también me preocupo mucho por ustedes.

-¿Inclusive por Rachel?

Rafael miró a otro lado, un poco adolorido. Hace días que Rachel y Mikey se habían vuelto una pareja oficial, todos habían notado que ambos eran muy felices juntos. Pero Rafael siempre sentía un gran dolor en su pecho cada vez que veía a Rachel regalarle sonrisas, besos y abrazos a su hermano menor en vez que a él.

Era cierto, Rafael Hamato estaba perdidamente enamorado de Rachel Joyce. Por su manera de pelear, por su confianza en sí misma, por su increíble belleza, por no sentir ningún tipo de dolor, por no rendirse cuando peleaba y por defender a los que quería. Esa chica había derretido su corazón; cada vez que estaba con ella siempre sentía choques eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, siempre su mente divagaba en ella y sólo en ella.

Pero él tenía que dejarla ir. Rachel era de Mikey, no de él. Tenía que seguir adelante, sabía que Rachel estaba completamente enamorada de Mikey; y si la obligaría a que ella se enamorara de él, sería un horrible dolor en su pecho.

Mikeyla, la más joven de las hermanas, sabía perfectamente los fuertes sentimientos que tenía Rafael a su segunda hermana mayor. Eran los mismos sentimientos que tenía cada vez que estaba con Donnie.

Ella sabía que Rafael y Rachel alguna vez se dieron un beso sin decírselo a nadie (ella lo sabía por qué Rafael se lo contó, sorprendentemente él le tenía mucha confianza). El primer beso de Rachel jamás fue con Mikey, sino con Rafael. Ambos habían sentido una fuerte conexión, querían que ese momento jamás terminara, pero, aunque sintieron eso, el corazón de Rachel pertenecía a Mikey, no a Rafa.

Ella siempre lo ayudaba a superarlo, pero se le había ido el tren cuando hizo esa pregunta.

-Lo siento, Rafael.- Dijo ella, acercándose, al notar la cara de Rafael.- No era mi intención…

-No pasa nada, Mikeyla.- Interrumpió él, sonriéndole un poco.- ¿Quieres ir a ver la televisión conmigo, guapa?

Mika sonrió, ligeramente relajada al ver que Rafael tenía intención de olvidar a Rachel.

-¿Es una cita, Rafael Hamato?- Preguntó coquetamente, guiñándole un ojo, para luego sonreír ampliamente ante el sonrojo de Rafa.- Recuerda que tengo de novio a tu hermano menor.

-Que graciosa eres, Mikeyla.- Masculló, molesto y sonrojado.- ¿Sí o no?

-Por supuesto, guapo.- Ella tomó a Rafael por la mano y lo guío hacia la sala.

Rafael no pudo evitar sonrojarse más. El tacto de Mikeyla era suave y gentil, demasiado diferente a los toques que a veces recibía por parte de sus hermanos cada vez que querían mostrarle algo o simplemente para hacer algún tipo de orden del líder.

-¿Qué quieres ver, Rafael?

-Mientras no sea _Héroes Espaciales_, todo estará bien para mí.

Mikeyla volvió a reír mientras prendía la televisión y ponía _Justicia Joven_, la serie favorita de Mikeyla.

-¿Te gusta esa serie para niños, Mika?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- Preguntó, alzando la ceja.

-No. En realidad no. Sólo que me sorprende un poco que te guste ese tipo de series.

Mikeyla sonrió.

-Cada quien su gusto, Rafael.

Ambos se sentaron juntos, pero no TAN juntos. Mikeyla, de repente, se levantó y se puso en las piernas de Rafael, para luego recargar su cabeza en el pecho del de rojo.

Rafael estaba más rojo que su bandana. Si Donnie los viera…

-Tranquilo, Rafael, Donatello no es celoso. Supongo.- Dijo como si supiera de sus pensamientos.- Y los puedo escuchar, Rafael.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Los pensamientos. Puedo escucharlos, pero pueden ser una verdadera molestia.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo sé que no me estas engañando?

-Piensa, Rafael.- Mika rió un poco.- Aunque esas dos palabras no van del todo juntas.

Rafael gruñó por lo bajo y pensó en algo.

-_"Eres mi mejor amiga, Mikeyla."_

Mikeyla abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendida e impactada. ¿Era la mejor amiga de Rafael? ¿Enserio?

Mikeyla lo admitía, Rafael le agradaba mucho. Ambos se divertían y eran ellos mismos cuando estaban juntos, pero no pensó que eran como "Mejores Amigos por Siempre"

-¿P…Por qué soy tu mejor amiga, Rafael?

Rafael se puso MÁS rojo. Él pensaba que Mikeyla simplemente mentía, por eso había pensado en que la rubia era su mejor amiga.

Era cierto. Rafael tomaba a Mikeyla como su mejor amiga, aunque no era del todo la única chica que estaba ahí (contando a las hermanas de Mika y también a Abril), se sentía él mismo cuando estaban juntos. Cada vez que se enojaba, misteriosamente Mikeyla siempre era la persona que lo calmaba y hacía que el enojo desapareciera en un segundo. Ambos no estaban en esa extraña conexión.

Hubo una vez en la que había pensado que con el que tenía esa extraña conexión con alguien que haría que se volvieran los mejores amigos o se casarían _**(N.A.: Bad Little Girl, capi 35) **_no era con él, sino con Leo, pero ambos no tenían esa conexión, por lo cual debía ser algo más fuerte que esa conexión. Como si ambos estuvieran destinados a ser los mejores amigos del todo el mundo.

-Bueno…- Empezó a hablar.- Tú casi me comprendes, eres divertida, simpática, me caes bien, también a Spike, te gustan los deportes, siempre hacemos competencias de eructos (que, por cierto, eres muy buena), también fuercitas, eres la novia de mi hermano y lo haces más feliz que Abril.- Él, con cada palabra, se sentía más nervioso y rojo por la cara.- Eres demasiado amable conmigo sin importar cuantos griteríos haga yo y siempre tratas de ayudarme con mi temperamento.

Mikeyla sonrió ampliamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Rafael.- Ella amplió más su sonrisa.- Te comprendo demasiado, yo no tenía ningún amigo hasta que te conocí.- Ella lo miró a los ojos.- Es bueno saber que hay alguien en el mundo que si puede comprenderme, aunque seas un mutante. A veces me pregunto por qué no tuve esa conexión contigo en vez de Leonardo.

Rafael rió a carcajadas pequeñas.

-¿Inclusive si soy un estúpido patán y un tonto egoísta?

-Inclusive si eres un estúpido patán y un tonto egoísta.

Rafael miró hacia la televisión.

-¿De qué trata esa serie de _Justicia Joven_?- Preguntó, ligeramente interesado.

-_Justicia Joven _se centra en las vidas de un grupo de superhéroes adolescentes y discípulos que intentan establecerse como superhéroes probados, ya que deben lidiar con los problemas normales de los adolescentes en sus vidas personales.- Explicó, emocionada.

-¿Te gusta demasiado la serie, verdad?

-Como no. Mis personajes favoritos son Robin y Chico Flash. ¡Son completamente geniales!- Gritó alzando los brazos y moviendo las manos.

-¿No crees que exageras un poco, Mika?- Preguntó, sintiendo una gotita al estilo anime y alzando una ceja.

-No.- Dijo, seria y con un pequeño puchero.- Soy como Leo en su serie de _Héroes Espaciales_, así que acostúmbrate a la idea, _amigo_.- Dijo la palabra "amigo" con un acento latino.

-¿Desde cuando hablas latino?

-Me enseñaron muchos idiomas, Rafael.- Respondió.- Sé hasta árabe.

-¿Enserio?

-Ajá, _sadik_

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó muy confundido.

-Dije "Amigo" en árabe.- Ella rió un poco.

-No parecía que dijeras amigo.

-Se pronuncia: _saaaaaaadiiiiiik_.- Remarcó la palabra con lentitud.- Es como decir "sádico"

-¿_Sadik_?

-Ajá.- Aclaró un poco su garganta.- _Kaifa Halok, Rafael?_

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó más confundido.

-"¿Cómo estás, Rafael?"- Ella rió a carcajadas.

Rafael frunció un poco el ceño y trató de repetir las palabras.

-_Kaaaiba Hakoko?_

Mikeyla rió a carcajadas abiertas mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Se dice: _Kaifa Halok_.- Ella volvió a reír.

-¡No te rías! ¡Yo no sé árabe!

-¡Jajajaja! Lo… Lo siento… ¡Es que…jajajaja…es muy divertido…jajajajaja…escucharte así!- Ella rió tan fuerte que volvió a darle ese horrible dolor en el estómago, sin ni siquiera importarle la cara de reproche de Rafael.

Cuando los demás llegaron de su ronda nocturna, todos se desplomaron en el suelo por el fuerte cansancio que tenían.

Habían tenido un encuentro fuerte con Karai y los Robo Pies. Había sido demasiado cansado vencer a cada uno.

-¡Me quiero morir!- Gritó Mikey, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Rachel.

-Calla, Mikey.- Dijo Deliliah, señalando el sofá.

Todos miraron hacia el sofá. Ahí se encontraban unos muy bien dormidos Rafael y Mikeyla. Los dos se encontraban abrazos, Mikeyla recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Rafael, éste recargaba su frente en la cabeza de Mikeyla. Ambos tapados por una manta que probablemente el Maestro Splinter había llevado. También se podía ver que Mikeyla tenía una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro, al igual que Rafael.

-Mikey…- Susurró Rachel a su novio.

-¿Sí, Rae?- Él la miró.

-Tráeme mi cámara, por fa.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Pareja: Mikaytello- Mikeyla x Donatello (ligero Mikaynardo- Mikeyla x Leonardo)

._._._._._._.

_1.- Amor mutante_

Mikeyla se encontraba sentada a lado de Donatello, su novio, en el sillón. Su novio se encontraba dormido y abrazando a Mika protectoramente.

Ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos mientras que veía a su novio dormir.

Curiosamente, Donatello Hamato había encontrado a su alma gemela mutante.

Mikeyla Ángela Joyce.

La rubia lo sabía. Ella era una mutante _**(N.A.: Bad Little Girl, capi 25)**_, pero mucho más peligrosa que Rahzar **(1)**, Cara de Pez o algún otro mutante. A diferencia de los demás mutantes, ella no se había convertido en una bestia terrorífica y monstruosa.

Sus _poderes_ mutantes, además, consistían en volver a su forma humana, también podía transformase en diferentes bestias o monstruos, hasta tenía poderes como los superhéroes.

Cuando Mikeyla aceptó la horrible realidad de que ella era una mutante horrible, pensó que sus hermanas no la aceptarían y tratarían de matarla. También que jamás encontraría a alguien que podría ayudarla o _amarla_.

Todos la verían como un monstruo.

Cuando fue prisionera del Kraang por un tiempo, hicieron que su memoria se borrara, pero lo único que podía era a Leonardo, el intrépido líder.

Como nada más recordaba a Leonardo, pensó que él la ayudaría y la amaría. Pensó que Leonardo estaba enamorado de ella y que ella estaba enamorada de él, pensando que ambos eran algo más. Era por eso que, desde que escapó de su prisión, fue a buscar a Leonardo en busca de respuestas de por qué estaba ahí.

Pero cuando Leonardo llegó a rescatarla y, sobretodo, que no la conocía, ella supo que ambos no eran nada. Por lo cual, decidió serlo. Ser algo más.

Pero el destino cambio. No encontró el amor en Leonardo Hamato.

Encontró el amor en Donatello Hamato. El hermano menor de Leonardo.

Donatello vio algo más que una horrible y espeluznante bestia. Lo que él vio fue una hermosa chica que se encontraba completamente perdida y que sólo necesitaba alguien que le dijera que no estaba sola ahí en el mundo.

Mikeyla recordó el primer beso que compartió con Donatello. Se había sentido completamente hermoso, hubiera preferido que el tiempo parara y que quedaran ambos congelados disfrutando ese beso.

Pero no, ambos sabían que no estaban en algún tipo de cuento. Esto era la realidad. Aunque eso era cierto, Mikeyla sentía que ella la hermosa princesa que necesitaba ser rescatada por su Príncipe Azul, quien era nadie más ni nadie menos que Donatello quien la había salvado.

Ella recordó cuando casi sintió la necesidad de atacar a Mikey. Pero había evitado esa necesidad horrible para luego vomitar sangre y parecer un monstruo.

Pero Donatello, viendo lo que ella había hecho, la siguió amando sin importarle para nada si ella lo lastimaba. Tenía que admitirlo, Donatello la tenía completamente loca por él.

Esos atractivos ojos rojizos, esa gran inteligencia, esa gran imaginación que él poseía y esa gran habilidad con el Bastón Bo. Claramente, Donatello había hechizado a las más peligrosa mutante con sus encantos.

Mikeyla se había equivocado completamente. Sus hermanas la habían aceptado, su hermana Rachel había vuelto, tenía al mejor amigo que el mundo podría envidiar y ¡era Rafael Hamato! (quien en esos momentos ya se llevaban de maravilla y habían empezado a hablar a menudo), y tenía un increíble novio.

Ojalá que sus sueños y esperanzas de estar juntos para siempre jamás terminen.

-¿Mikeyla?

Mikeyla despertó, abriendo los ojos. Se había dormido.

-¿Sí, Donatello?

-Es momento de ir a descansar, _princesa_.- Él le guiñó un ojo.- Vamos.

Donatello la ayudó a levantarse y ambos se fueron a su habitación. Sorprendiendo a Donatello, Mikeyla le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Te amo.

Donatello se sonrojó, pero le dio una sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo.- Le dio un beso profundo y romántico.

Sí. Definitivamente Donatello Hamato era su caballero de brillante armadura.

._._._._._._.

**(1): Rahzar es la versión nueva de Perrera en la segunda temporada de las Tortugas Ninja, sale en el episodio **_**«**__**Mikey se Llena de Acné**__**»**_

**Bueno, aquí tienen mi pequeño regalo. (Tengo otros, pero me gustaría mucho empezar con éste).**

**Trata sobre un****.:Multipairings:****. Por ejemplo: Mikeyla x Rafael, Rafael x Rachel, Mikey x Deli y sucesivamente.**

**¿Genial, no? Espero les haya gustado, y me gustaría mucho pedirles un pequeño favor a todos ustedes:**

**Como no tengo del todo mucha inspiración, ¿me darían ideas para los siguientes capis? Si no les molesta, claro. O sea, de nombres del Abecedario y una que otra canción.**

**Esta mini-historia esta dedica a personas que me ayudaron a continuar en este sitio y no rendirme:**

Emily Matt

Maikyuc (No sé si a él le gusten las Tortugas, pero igual se lo dedico)

Erika. Ixchel

Yinu25

la chikis 4658

Mona Lisa Hamato (Para mí siempre será Guest o Nicole)

Mikemasters Z KAI

I Love Kittens too

AikaSakuraTMNT

Conejis Pot

IA-ali12

Iukarey

Luisa-Hamato2

TMNT Decendants

Tomiko-Hamato2013

Toniimar

VampireDarkRougeWind

Venture into the imagination

andyhamato99

titania magnifica

Feels The Music

Linnavery

bunny1215

prics17

paolaesh

K. Van Hardy

TheSaku

Marcela-Hawk

**Están son las personas a quien les dedico esta pequeña historia.**

**Los sobrenombres de las parejas son ideas gracias a mi amiga **IA-alli12**. De ella salen los nombres, por lo cual se lo agradezco mucho.**

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Y debo decir esto:**

**Es bueno estar de vuelta, **_**baby**_

**Atte.: Shay (aunque algunos saben mi verdadero nombre, prefiero que me digan así, además, ya me acostumbre)**


	2. B

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Birds of Prey (música, no video)- Batman: Brave and Bold **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: ¡Multipairings!

._._._._._._.

_2.- Birds of Prey_

Las cuatro tortugas se encontraban desayunando pacíficamente. Hoy parecía ser un día demasiado tranquilo, no había ruidos y menos gritos por parte de Rafael cada vez que se enojaba con Mikey.

Pero ¿dónde estaban las hermanas Joyce? Bueno, aquí va la respuesta:

Leonora se había ido a meditar a su habitación.

Rachel se encontraba en la habitación de Rafael cuidando a Spike un rato y leyendo un cómic al mismo tiempo.

Deliliah se encontraba en una salida de _Friend Zone _con Agosto y Coraline.

Y Mikeyla… esperen ¡¿y Mikeyla?!

-Que silencio…- Murmuró Rafael, dándole otro bocado a su cereal.

-**¡RAFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!**- Se escuchó un fuerte grito por parte de Mika.

Los hermanos miraron hacia Rafael, quien escupió su cereal y puso su peor cara de espanto.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES, MIKA?!

-No era necesario gritar, Rafael.- Dijo Leo, ligeramente molesto.

La rubia apareció, furiosa hasta los dientes. Miraba a Rafael con odio puro, apretando los puños y los dientes.

-¡ROMPISTE MI DVD DE BATMAN!- Masculló, apretando más los puños.

-¡Yo no fui, Mika!- Se defendió, molesto.- ¿Y para eso me tienes que gritar?

-¡SÍ!- Sacó sus nunchakus y miró a Rafael con una aura oscura rodeándola completamente.- ¡ESTÁS MUERTO!- Dio un fuerte rugido de furia mientras se abalanzaba hacia Rafael.

-¡DONNIE! ¡CONTROLA A TU NOVIA MANIÁTICA!- Gritó saliendo de ahí siendo perseguido por Mika.

Los otros dos hermanos miraron hacia Donnie quien sólo reía un poco.

-Es problema de Rafael, no mío.- Sonrió un poco.

Leo y Mikey se miraron un segundo para luego alzar un poco los hombros.

-Es extraño que Mikay este enojada con Rafael si ella jamás se enoja con él.- Dijo Mikey.

-Tal vez ese DVD era importante para ella.- Dijo Leo.

Minutos después, Rafael se encontraba sentado en el sillón tratando de recuperar el aliento. Había perdido a Mika en las alcantarillas, pero él sabía que no faltaría mucho para que…

-¡RAFAEL!- Mika apareció y corrió hacia él.

-¡E…ESPERA, M…MIKA!- Gritó con la voz entrecortada. La rubia se detuvo.- ¿Cómo puedo compensarte por lo del DVD?

-Canta conmigo _Birds of Prey_ frente a los demás.

-¿Sabes? Mejor golpéame.

Mika rodó los ojos. Arrojó sus nunchakus lejos de ella y se acercó a Rafael.

-Me la debes, Rafael. Ese DVD era mi favorito.

Rafael dio un bufido de furia ¡se negaba completamente hacerlo! Además, ¡él no había roto su tonto DVD!

-¿Sí o no?

-No.

Los ojos de Mikeyla se volvieron rojos completamente mientras fuego la rodeaba, literalmente, y unas grandes patas de araña completamente afiladas aparecían por su espalda. Rafael sintió por primera vez miedo.

-¡¿SÍ O NO?!

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien!- Dijo, tratando de calmar a la chica.

-Bien.- Dijo, calmándose y sus ojos volvieron a hacer ese lindo color azul.- Luego les diré a los demás, pero primero hay que practicar.

Mikeyla agarró de la mano a Rafael y ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de Mika (también lo compartía con Donnie).

Ambos entraron y Mika agarró una hoja y un lápiz. Empezó a escribir demasiado rápido; Rafael sólo la miraba, curioso.

-¿Qué estás…?

-Ten.- Mikeyla le dio el papel.

Rafael lo agarró y empezó a leerlo en su mente.

-¿Esta es la canción?

-Ajá.- Ella se paró y se puso muy cerca de Rafael.- Hay que practicar.

-E…Está bien.

Aún no se acostumbraba a los acercamientos de Mikeyla. Aunque ambos eran mejores amigos (apenas empezaban a hablarse), Rafael sentía algo extraño cada vez que la chica se acercaba. Pero él sabía que era la novia de su hermano, no podía hacerle esto a Donnie.

Minutos después, todos estaban reunidos en el sillón. Se le veía una incomodidad entre dos ciertas personitas.

Leonora se sonrojó un poco cuando Leonardo la miró. Todos sabían sobre los sentimientos de la líder por el líder de los Hamato. Aunque Leo se parecía demasiado a Abril: ni siquiera notaba que Leonora sentía algo por él.

-¡Damas y tortugas!- Mika salió detrás del televisor, sorprendiendo a todos.- ¡Vamos a empezar con este pequeño show que Rafael y yo decidimos darles!

Rafael salió también detrás del televisor. Su cara estaba completamente roja y no miraba a nadie.

-¡Dale!

Spike, que estaba cerca de un reproductor de música, con su patita le puso _Play_ a la música.

Mika se puso frente a todos, mientras que miraban a la rubia con mucha curiosidad.

Ella empezó a cantar.

_**Mika: **__Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks_

La voz de Mikeyla era demasiado igual a la de Rachel que todos voltearon a verla por un segundo para ver si ella no estaba cantando, pero no lo estaba haciendo. Volvieron a mirar a Mikeyla y a Rafa.

Mika miró a Rafael, éste la miró como si estuviera loca. Para luego dar un bufido y también empezar a cantar.

_**Rafael: **__Men in tights come after you, and still you're off the hook_

Todos se sorprendieron al máximo. Nunca pensaron que Rafael podría cantar tan… bien.

Mika sonrió y volvió a cantar.

_**Mika: **__For those who scare and terrorize, it's the dawn of a brand new day_

Ambos se pusieron detrás de sus espaldas (más bien espalda y caparazón) y cantaron a coro.

_**Ambos: **__You scum can just simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey_

Mika le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla a Rafael, para luego ir a las piernas de Donnie, éste sonrió mientras cantaba con Mika.

_**Mika: **__Green Lantern has his special ring (__**Donnie:**__ pretty strong that little thing)_

Rafael miró a otro lado y vio que Rachel y Mikey cantaban al coro.

_**Rachel: **__Blue Beetle's deeds are really swell (__**Mikey: **__but who will bring him out of his shell?)_

Leonora miró a Leonardo y cantó en voz baja.

_**Leonora: **__Flash's foes, they finish last, too bad sometimes he's just too fast_

Leonardo la miró, sorprendido.

Mika se levantó de las piernas de Donnie y tomó la mano de Rafael. Ambos volvieron a cantar al unísono.

_**Ambos: **__While all the boys can always save the day._

_No one does it better than the Birds of Prey (__**Rafael: **__the one and only Birds of Prey)_

_While all the boys can always save the day._

_No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey._

Rafael agarró a Mika por el brazo y la jaló hacia él. Rafa puso una mano en su cintura y la otra mano agarraba la mano de Mikeyla.

La rubia rió un poco y siguió cantando.

_**Mika: **__Green Arrow has heroic traits, that is when he's shooting straight (__**Deliliah: **__Hey!) (__**Mika: **__I'm just saying.)_

_**Rafael:**__ Aquaman's always courageous, his little fish, less outrageous_

_**Ambos:**__ Plastic Man can expand, becomes putty in our hands._

_While all the boys can keep you punks at bay._

_No one does it better than the Birds of Prey (__**Rafael:**__the one and only Birds of Prey)_

_While all the boys can always save the day._

_No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey_

Mika le susurró algo a Rafael. Éste la miró por un segundo y la soltó. Mika le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y agarró a Rafael por el brazo. El de rojo se sorprendió, pero miró a Donnie por un segundo quien radiaba de celos.

_**Mika: **__Batman throws his bat-a-rang, what a weapon, what a bang_

De repente, Leonora se levantó y agarró a Rafael del otro brazo. La pelinegra le guiñó un ojo.

_**Leonora: **__Check out that utility belt, sure can make a girl's heart melt_

Deliliah también se acercó y se puso frente a Rafael. El de rojo se sintió un poco nervioso ante la presencia de las tres chicas.

_**Deliliah: **__He's always right there for the save, I'd like to see his secret cave_

Las tres se pusieron en frente de Rafael y cantaron mirándolo coquetamente.

_**Deliliah, Mika y Leonora: **__While Batman does things in his special way_

_He do it better with the Birds of Prey (__**Mika: **__the one and only Birds of Prey)_

_While Batman always seems to save the day._

_No one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey_

Mikeyla le sonrió, divertida. Rafael le devolvió la sonrisa y cantaron la última letra.

_**Ambos: **__Birds of Prey_

Deliliah se puso a lado de Rafael y le susurró suavemente con un pequeño toque de coqueteo.

_**Deliliah: **__Meow…_

Nadie de ahí notaba que el Maestro Splinter había grabado todo el pequeño show que habían formado Rafael y Mika.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Pareja: Noratello- Donatello x Leonora (ligero Mikaytello- Mika x Donatello y LeoLeo- Leonora x Leonardo)

._._._._._._.

_2.- Beso accidental_

Leonora dio unos pasados cansados entre la oscuridad de la guarida. Eran como las 1:00 a.m. y aun así ella no podía dormir.

-_¡No! ¡No!_- Escuchó unos gritos en el laboratorio.- _¡Debe estar aquí! ¡No pudo haber desaparecido así como así!_

Leo alzó una ceja y se acercó hacia el laboratorio. Ella suponía que debía tratarse de Donatello, además ¿quién más podría estar en laboratorio a estas horas?

Leo abrió un poco la puerta, vio que Donatello movía todas sus cosas del laboratorio, creando un montón de basura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Don?- Preguntó Leo, acercándosele.

-¡AH!- Gritó, asustado. Pero al ver a la pelinegra mirándolo con un poco de sorpresa, se tranquilizó.- ¡Leonora! ¡Me espantaste!

-Lo siento.- Ella se disculpó alzando un poco sus manos en son de paz.- Sólo quería saber que estabas haciendo a estas horas.

-Eso también te iba a preguntar.- Dijo Donnie.- ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas?

-No podía dormir, así que fui a caminar un rato, Don.- Respondió cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Y tú?

-Estaba buscando el regalo de Mikeyla.

-¿Regalo?

-Ajá.- Sonrió un poco mientras que se sonrojaba.- Quería darle algo bonito para ella.

-¿Qué le ibas a dar, Don?

-Un lindo collar.

-¿Un collar?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Sí.- Respondió, nervioso.- ¿Acaso a ella no le gustan?

-Sí, le gustan.- Suspiró, relajándose un poco.- ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar el regalo, Don?

-¡Muchas gracias, _Nora_!- Él la abrazó fuertemente.

Leo se sorprendió demasiado.

-¿"N…Nora"? Recuerda que me dicen Leo, no Nora.- Su mirada se volvió triste.

-Lo siento, es que no estoy a acostumbrado a decirte Leo.- Él la soltó.- Simplemente me confundo cuando digo "Leo" parece que te hablo a ti y a mi hermano al mismo tiempo.

-No pasa nada, pero sólo tú me dirás Nora, y no le digas a nadie.- Dijo seria mientras se alejaba un poco de Donnie para buscar el regalo.

Pasaron horas, pero el regalo no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Ya habían buscado por todo el alcantarillado y con cada minuto Donnie perdía un poco la esperanza de encontrarlo.

-Tranquilo, Don.- Le dijo Leo, preocupada por la mirada de miedo de Donnie.- Lo encontraremos.

-¿Y si no lo encontramos, Nora?

Leo se acercó y le dio una cachetada muy fuerte.

-¡¿Pero por qué fue eso?!

-Primero que nada: cálmate, Don.- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.-. Segundo: no pierdas la esperanza por encontrarlo, ¿okey?- Ella frunció un poco el ceño.-. Si lo haces, te juro que te golpeare en la parte que más te duele.

Donnie hizo una mueca de miedo y tembló un poco.

-E…Está bien, Nora. Hay que volver al laboratorio para volver a buscarlo.

Leo asintió.

-Aún no estoy acostumbrada a que me digas Nora.

-Intenta.- Rió un poco.

Leonora apretó un poco los puños y miró con molestia a Donatello.

-Cállate, Don.

-Okey.

Ambos volvieron al laboratorio de Don. Los dos volvieron a buscar por todo el lugar otra vez.

-¿Lo ves, Don?- Preguntó Leo, mirando debajo de la mesa.

-No, ¿y tú?- Respondió igual debajo de la mesa.

-Tampoco.

Leonora siguió su mirada a todos lados, al igual que Donnie, pero no había ninguna señal del collar.

Hasta que Leonora vio algo brillante cerca de un tubo de mutágeno. ¡Era el collar!

-¡Ya lo vi!

-¡¿Dónde e…?!

Ambos se miraron pero, accidentalmente, unieron sus labios en un beso sorpresivo.

Leo y Don tenían los ojos abiertos como platos. Don pudo notar que la pelinegra se sonrojaba a más no poder. Él sabía que también estaba sonrojado.

Ambos, de repente, cerraron los ojos para luego disfrutar el beso. Leonora puso sus manos en los hombros de Donnie, y Don puso sus manos en las mejillas de Leonora.

Donatello sintió que era muy diferente a la manera que siempre besaba a su novia. Se sentía ligeramente dulce, pero también electrizante y… amargo. Sentía que traicionaba a su novia y lo estaba haciendo.

Leonora, en cambio, sintió su corazón latir mil por hora. Siempre ella se preguntó cómo se sentirían los labios de Leonardo. Así es, secretamente la líder estaba enamorada de Leonardo. Aunque ni siquiera Leo notaba que Leonora estaba enamorada de él. Cada día y noche, Leonora sueña de cómo sería su vida si Leonardo correspondiera sus sentimientos. Pero en esos momentos no estaba besando a Leo sino a Don.

-¿Leonora?- Era Leonardo.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente y trataron de levantarse, pero se golpearon en la cabeza con la mesa.

-¡AUCH!

-¿Están bien?- Preguntó Leo, preocupado.

-Sí.- Respondieron al unísono mientras se separaban.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Preguntó, curioso.

-Y eso que te importa.- Respondió Leonora, brusca y molesta.

Donnie la miró con mucha sorpresa al igual que Leo.

-Tranquila, Nora.- Murmuró, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-No me toques, Don.- Dijo con brusquedad mientras alejaba la mano de la tortuga de su hombro.- Me voy a mi habitación. El regalo está cerca del tubo de mutágeno.

Ella se alejó con paso molesto mientras empujaba a Leo para moverlo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Preguntó, sorprendido y muy confundido.

Don se acercó a donde estaba el collar y lo agarró. Era un hermoso collar de plata que tenía un pequeñito dije de plata con la figura de un tubo de mutágeno (con algún tipo de sustancia verde que brillaba) y una pequeña tortuga atada debajo del tubo. Miró el collar por unos segundos.

-¿Donnie?

-No pasó nada.- Murmuró, pero Leo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-¿Seguro, Donnie?

-Sí.- Respondió con tristeza mientras dejaba el collar en una mesita.- No pasó nada, Leo…

Leo se fue de ahí sin creerle nada, pero sabía que su hermano quería estar solo.

Donnie se sentó en el suelo mientras veía el collar.

-Lo siento mucho, Mika…

Mientras tanto, Leonora miró por unos segundos a Mikeyla quien hablaba animadamente con Rafael.

-Lo siento mucho, hermana…

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **BAT ROMANCE [Batman Original MUSIC VIDEO] Dark Knight Rise** y después escuchen **Bad Romance – Jay Smith **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Rachelnardo (Rachel x Leonardo)

._._._._._._.

_2.- Bad Romance_

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Rachel se hubiera fijado en él? ¿Si Rachel nunca se hubiera fijado en Mikey y menos en Rafa? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Rachel Joyce se hubiera enamorado de Leonardo Hamato?

Ambos eran de diferentes personalidades. Rachel era casi parecida a Rafael, y Leo era la personalidad opuesta de la chica.

Nadie sabía en realidad que Leonardo estaba secretamente enamorado de Rachel.

Desde que había tenido ese sueño que le había revelado que Fiona era Rachel, jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Siempre pensaba que volvería a tener ese sueño y, tal vez, un poco más movido.

-¡QUÉ DEMONIOS…!- Gritó Leo, sintiendo su corazón latir demasiado y un sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro.

-_¿Está todo bien, Leo?_- Preguntó Rachel desde la puerta.

-¡S…Sí!- Afirmó, muy nervioso.

-_¿Seguro?_

-¡Sí,Rae! ¡Estátodobienporaquí!

-_¿Okey…?_- Parecía no muy convencida.- _Buenas noches, Leo._- Escuchó que Rae se alejaba.

-¡Buenas noches, Rae!

Leo trató de calmarse un poco, pero sentía que ni siquiera podía hacerlo.

-Demonios… Se trata de la novia de mi hermano.- Murmuró, quitándose su equipo y acomodándose en su cama.- Esto no está para nada bien…

Agarró su T-Phone y empezó a buscar videos de música relajante.

Vio uno que decía _**«BAT ROMANCE [Batman Original MUSIC VIDEO] Dark Knight Rise»**_

La curiosidad le invadió y le puso _Play _al video.

El video empezó mostrando a **Batman**, el justiciero de Ciudad Gótica; la música empezó a sonar con un sonido muy pegajoso.

Mostró a tres hermosas mujeres. Una chica rubia disfrazada de **Harley Quinn**, otra de **Poison Ivy **y la última de **Catwoman**. Cantaban con un pequeño coro, pero **Harley Quinn** empezó a cantar por su cuenta.

De repente, él se imaginó que Mikeyla era la chica vestida de Harley Quinn. Los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y la sonrisa le hacían recordar a la chica.

De repente, la artista cambio a la chica vestida de **Poison Ivy**. Pensó quién de sus amigas era parecida a la chica.

Cabello chocolate, ojos cafés, científica…

Definitivamente Deliliah.

Pero no podría creer que la chica era parecida a su amiga ya que Deliliah, a diferencia de sus hermanas, no era del todo "seductora", menos con la manera de mirar las cosas, era como una versión femenina de Donnie.

Entonces la imagen cambio a la mujer vestida de **Catwoman**.

Rachel. Sin duda.

Esa mirada de sensualidad, guiños coquetos, esos ojos…

Leo agitó un poco su cabeza y le puso _Stop_ al video. Puso su T-Phone en su mesita de noche y se preparó para dormir un poco.

Vio que su puerta empezaba a abrirse lentamente, después se cerró con cuidado. Él pensó en la probabilidad de que su hermanito Mikey había tenido otra pesadilla, pero recordó también que ahora él tenía a Rae.

-¿Leo?

Esa voz.

-¿Pasa algo, Rae?- Preguntó Leo, fingiendo una voz cansada y levantándose un poco.

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?- Preguntó Rae, parecía nerviosa.

-Claro.- Respondió sin pensar. ¿Por qué ella no estaba con su novio, Mikey, para que él pudiera protegerla? No lo sabía, pero no iba a desperdiciar esto.

Rachel se acostó suavemente al lado de Leo.

-¿Por qué…?

-Mikey salió junto con Rafa, Casey y Agosto a una "Noche de Chicos".- Respondió, poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

-¿"Noche de Chicos"?- Preguntó, confundido.

-Ajá. Salieron sin el permiso de Splinter los muy idiotas.- Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Sí, que idiotas.- Dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Rachel.

-Es bueno ver que puedo contar contigo, Leo.- Ella le sonrió.

-¿Para eso están los amigos, no?

Rachel sonrió ampliamente y se puso encima de Leo, haciendo que la tortuga se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien, Leo?

-S…Sí.- Tartamudeó, sonrojado.

-No lo parece.

-E…E…Es que no estoy del todo acostumbrado a que ustedes se acerquen mucho.

-¿No estás acostumbrado? ¿Y esas veces en las que Karai te ha tocado?

Leo se sonrojó como un tomate.

-¿Q…Qué? ¡No! ¡Karai y yo somos enemigos nada más!

Rachel rió un poco y se acercó a él suavemente.

-¿Enserio?

-Enserio.- Respondió sin dudarlo.

-Si ese es el caso…- Susurró, divertida.

Ella se sentó encima de Leo y puso su cabello de lado. Leo se sonrojó y se sintió más nervioso.

-¿R…Rae?

Ella se acercó más. Más.

Unió sus labios a los de Leonardo con un beso profundo y ligeramente brusco.

Leo abrió los ojos como platos, un sonrojo había aparecido en sus mejillas y sintió un ligero escalofrió ante el beso de la chica.

De repente, Rachel empezó a dar besos por su mejilla, después empezó a bajar poco a poco…

Leo no pudo evitar un suave gemido cuando Rachel empezó a morder lujuriosamente su cuello.

El líder no sabía en realidad que hacer. Se trataba de la novia de su hermano, pero sus deseos más profundos estaban empezando a salir con cada beso que le daba la chica.

Leo, sorprendiendo a Rachel, se puso encima de ella y tomó sus piernas y las puso rodeando su cadera.

-Leo…- Gimió ligeramente cuando Leo empezó a morderle el cuello.

El de ojos azules empezó a acariciar sus piernas, para luego acercarla más para profundizar el beso.

Rachel se alejó de Leo, sorprendiéndolo, pero después se sonrojó cuando vio que la chica se quitó la camisa negra que tenía y mostraba un brasier rojo cerezo. Sus pechos eran… Guau… Jamás se volvería a lavar los ojos.

-¿Quieres tocar, Leo?- Preguntó seductoramente en su oído.

Leo estaba sonrojado, nervioso y ligeramente excitado.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero Rachel agarró su mano y la puso en el pecho de la chica.

Rachel dio pequeño respingo, pero le sonrió seductoramente.

-No seas tímido, Leo.- Ella volvió a besarlo.- Te gustará…

Leo volvió a besarla pero con más pasión. Sintió que la mano de la chica iba más abajo… más abajo…

Él no pudo evitar un gemido cuando la chica empezó a tocarlo en su zona intima. Tenía que parar… ¡AHORA!…

-Oh, atrapada en un mal romance…~

Cantó la letra con suavidad, mientras detenía sus actos y miraba a los ojos a Leo.

Rae empezó a cantar con suavidad.

-Quiero tu parte inquietante, quiero tu enfermedad, quiero de ti todo mientras sea gratis. ¡Quiero tu amor!- Ella le guiñó un ojo.- Quiero tu drama, el toque de tu mano, quiero tu beso de cuero en la arena, quiero tu amor.- Rae se puso encima de Leo, poniéndolo bruscamente boca arriba.- Sabes que te deseo y sabes que te necesito, lo quiero malo, tu mal amor.

Rachel le dio otro beso mientras Leo correspondía.

-Rae…- Gimió suavemente su nombre.

-Quiero tu amor y quiero tu venganza. Tú y yo podríamos escribir una mala novela romántica. Quiero tu amor y la venganza de todas tus amantes.- Ella le sonrió.- Tú y yo podríamos escribir una mala novela romántica.

-¿Amantes?

-¿Qué hay de Karai y Leonora?- Sonrió juguetonamente.

-¿Mal romance?- Volvió a preguntar, recordando esa pequeña frase, mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú estás engañando a tu hermano, Leo. Nosotros tendríamos un mal romance.- Ella le guiñó un ojo.

Leo lo entendió. Esto estaba completamente mal. No… No podía hacerle esto a su hermano, si era necesario ocultar sus más profundas fantasías, así sería.

-No puedo hacer esto, Rae…- Murmuró.

Ella rió un poco para luego decir con voz cantarina.

-Quiero tu monstruo, quiero tu estilo. Porque eres un criminal, en la medida en que eres mío, quiero tu amor.

Leo trató de apartarse de Rachel, estaba empezando a preocuparse. Ella empezó a reír.

-Quiero al psicópata que llevas dentro. Te quiero en mi ventanilla trasera, nene, estás enfermo. Quiero tu amor. Quiero tu amor.- Ella empezó a volver a tocar en la zona delicada de Leo, haciéndolo gemir.- Sabes que te deseo, ¡porque hago lo que me da la gana nene! Y sabes que te necesito, lo quiero malo, tu mal amor. Quiero tu amor y quiero tu venganza. Tú y yo podríamos escribir una mala novela romántica.- Rachel empezó a descender poco a poco, dándole suaves besos en el torso de Leo.- Quiero tu amor y la venganza de todas tus amantes. Tú y yo podríamos escribir una mala novela romántica. Oh, atrapada en un mal romance…

Leo dio un sonoro gemido cuando Rachel sacó su miembro de su plastrón y empezó a masturbarlo lujuriosamente.

-Camina, camina esclavo de la moda, hazlo trabajar, mueve a esa perra loca. Camina, camina esclavo de la moda, hazlo trabajar, mueve a esa perra loca.  
Camina, camina esclavo de la moda, hazlo trabajar, mueve a esa perra loca. Camina, camina esclavo de la moda, hazlo trabajar, hago lo que me da la gana.

Leo daba gemidos fuertes y lo único que decía era el nombre de la chica.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera seguir diciendo esas palabras, Leo le ganó la palabra.

-Quiero tu amor, quiero tu venganza, quiero tu amor, no quiero que seamos amigos. Quiero tu amor, quiero tu venganza, quiero tu amor, no quiero que seamos amigos.- Rachel se sorprendió, pero sonrió coquetamente y empezó a quitarse su short suavemente.- No quiero que seamos amigos, atrapado en un mal romance, no quiero que seamos amigos.- Dio más gemidos placenteros cuando Rae tocó su miembro de arriba hacia abajo.- Q…Quiero tu mal amor, atrapado en un mal romance, quiero tu mal amor. Quiero tu amor y quiero tu venganza. Tú y yo podríamos escribir una mala novela romántica.- Él puso a Rachel debajo de él y volvió a besarla antes seguir hablando.- Quiero tu amor y la venganza de todas tus amantes. Tú y yo podríamos escribir una mala novela romántica.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-Te a…

-_¿Leonardo?_

Abrió los ojos de punzada. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco y sudar cubría todo su cuerpo.

Un sueño. Todo eso fue un sueño pervertido.

Vio que en la puerta estaban Mikeyla, Rachel y Mikey. Los dos últimos tomados de la mano.

-¿Estás bien, Leo?- Preguntó Mika, curiosa.

Miró unos segundos a Rachel y después a las manos entrelazadas de su hermano y amiga. No. Él jamás tendría una oportunidad con ella.

-Estoy bien, Mika.- Respondió, aún rojo por el sueño pervertido que tuvo.- Sólo tuve un sueño fuera de mi alcance.

-¿De qué trató tu sueño, Leo?- Preguntó Mikey, curioso.

-No querrás saber.- Sonrió un poco antes de fingir un bostezo.- Bueno… lo mejor será dormir un poco, ¿no creen?

Los tres se miraron y dieron un suave "Buenas noches".

Leo volvió a acomodarse en su cama y trató de calmarse un poco.

-No… Espero no volver a tener ese sueño nunca más…- Murmuró, dando un suspiro.

Una frase de lo que decía la Rachel seguía volando por su cabeza.

_Quiero tu amor, quiero tu venganza, quiero tu amor, no quiero que seamos amigos._

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado, y me gustaría mucho pedirles un pequeño favor a todos ustedes:**

**Como no tengo del todo mucha inspiración, ¿me darían ideas para la letra **_**"C"**_**? Si no les molesta, claro.**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión:**

A IA-ali12, Mona Lisa Hamato, Luisita Gomez, Hana Skyle y Conejis Pot

Mona Lisa Hamato: **Muchas gracias, Nick. Me siento cada vez más llena de emoción que me ayudes tanto, amiga mía.**

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	3. C

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Pareja: Rikey- Rachel x Mikey, Mikaytello- Mika x Donatello, LeoLeo- Leonora x Leonardo, Noraraph- Leonora x Rafael (ligero Agory- Agosto x Coraline, Deliraph- Deli x Rafael y Akarae- Akari x Rachel)

._._._._._._.

_3.- Catwoman, ¿notas que hay celos en el aire gracias a ti?_

Hermosa. Sensual. Sexy.

Esas eran las definiciones hacia esa habilidosa villana.

Rafael siempre conseguía cómics que tenían que ver hacia Catwoman, sólo Dios sabía que hacia él cada vez que se llevaba sus cómics a su habitación y se encerraba. Mikey una vez se quedó embobado viendo una foto suya con el cierre abajo y dejando ver casi sus pechos (recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de su novia). Leonardo se había sonrojado por completo y no podía evitar pensar en ella cada vez que la mencionaban (Leonora había dejado de hablar con él, hasta casi lo dejó morir en manos de Karai). Donatello creía que Catwoman era demasiado sexy para Batman (accidentalmente lo había dicho sin saber que su novia estaba detrás de él). Agosto tenía un poster grande de ella (Coraline y Rachel lo golpearon en sus partes bajas y no hablaron con él durante cuatro meses).

Era oficial. Sus respectivos amigos-chicos-novios-mutantes estaban enamorados de Catwoman.

Así que, Rachel escondió todos los cómics de Mikey que tenían que ver con alguna mínima escena hacía Catwoman; Coraline rompió el poster de Agosto y lo tiró al retrete; Leonora siguió sin hablar con Leo, y éste trataba de hablar con ella; Mikeyla le había quitado a Donatello su computadora y la había escondido en su habitación, además de no permitirle el paso a su cuarto; Deliliah no hizo nada, sólo se quedó en el sillón viendo lo que hacían sus hermanas; Rafael guardó sus cómics en un lugar seguro para que Mika o Rae no los encontraran.

Pero todo eso acabó cuando Deliliah encontró sus cómics y se los dio a Rae para que ella los escondiera.

Días después de eso, las chicas no hablaban con ellos. Aunque Leonora, Rae y Deli eran las únicas que hablaban con Donatello, además de que Deli si hablaba con ellos por qué ella no tenía ninguna relación con nadie.

-¿Cuándo me vas a hablar, Rae?- Preguntó Mikey a su novia, quien fingió no escucharlo.

-¿Y tú, Leonora? ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Leo, mirando hacia la chica.

-Don,- Dijo Leonora, mirando al mencionado.- ¿has visto mi cepillo de dientes por algún lado?

Donnie sintió incomodidad ante la mirada fulminante de su hermano mayor.

-Creo que está en el baño del laboratorio, Nora.- Respondió, incómodo.

-Gracias, Don.- Agradeció ella, continuando desayunando.

Deli y Don se miraron, incomodos ante la situación.

-¿Quieres a…?

-Sí.- Respondió rápidamente la chica, saliendo corriendo de ahí junto con el de bandana morada.

Los restantes miraron hacia los dos cobardes, digo, los dos amigos irse de ahí.

-Miedosos…- Susurró Mika, dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

-Oye, Leonora,- La nombrada miró a Rafael.- ¿quieres ir al restaurante de Murakami conmigo en la noche?

Su hermano mayor miró sorprendido a Rafael.

-Por supuesto, Rafael.- Ella le sonrió coquetamente.- Me encantaría.

-Genial, nos iremos en la noche.

Leonardo no tenía idea de por qué sentía celos por todo su cuerpo al ver a su hermano invitar a _su _chica.

Leo no pudo evitar una mueca de sorpresa ante lo que pensó. ¡¿SU CHICA?! ¡Pero si ambos solo eran amigos, nada más!

-Oye, Leo,- Rae miró a su hermana mayor.- quiero avisarte que llegare tarde.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Akari volvió.

Mikey se tensó al recordar a ese chico. Rae le había contado que tenía un mejor amigo llamado Akari Yamashiro, también le había comentado de lo más tranquila que él la había besado una vez y que él estaba loco por ella. Pero, misteriosamente, él se fue de Nueva York a quién sabe dónde. Al parecer, él volvió.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, me lo saludas.- Dijo, antes de irse de ahí para poder arreglarse un poco para su cita con Rafael.- Estaré lista pronto, Rafael.- Ella le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Rafael sonrió coquetamente y se fue de ahí para prepararse.

Leo apretó los puños y se fue a entrenar con paso molesto.

Mika dio un bostezo y decidió irse a ver _Justicia Joven_.

Los únicos que quedaban eran Rachel y Mikey.

A ambos les invadía un silencio ligeramente incómodo, ninguno de los dos quería iniciar la conversación.

-¿Me odias, verdad?- Preguntó Mikey, rompiendo ese silencio.

Rachel miró a Mikey, alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué debería odiarte?- Le habló por fin.

-Terminaras conmigo, irás con Akari, iniciaras una relación con él, terminaran casándose y tendrán dos o tres hijos, pero a mí me vas a olvidar.- Dijo Mikey, mirando a otro lado, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Esperaba un grito, esperaba una mirada de odio por esa linda chica, esperaba un "Tienes razón, Mikey"…

Pero nunca esperó unas risas muy divertidas por parte de la chica.

Miró a Rae sin entender por qué la chica reía con muchas ganas mientras unas ligeras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-¡Oh, Mikey…!- Rió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Mikey no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verla reír, claramente él y sólo él la hacía reír, pero nunca pensó que de esa manera la haría reír más.

-Yo jamás te abandonaría, Mikey.- Ella rió un poco.- Preferiría lanzarme de un risco en vez de abandonarte.- Rae se acercó a él y le dio un profundo beso.- Te amo, Mikey.

Mikey sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo también te amo, Rae.

Ambos volvieron a besarse mientras el beso se hacía más apasionado.

Mientras tanto, Donatello observaba a su novia ceñuda en el sillón mientras veía _Justicia Joven_.

-Ve con ella, Donnie.- Dijo Deli, sonriéndole.- Ella no se enoja por mucho tiempo.

Donnie sonrió un poco, acercándose a la rubia.

-Hola, Mika.- Le saludó, sonriéndole amistosamente.

Ella lo miró más ceñuda y siguió viendo su serie.

Donatello pensó en algo, sabía que las palabras afectarían muy poco a la rubia.

Un foco apareció en su cabeza. ¡IDEA!

Agarró a Mika por los hombros, sorprendiéndola, y le dio un apasionado beso francés.

Mika abrió los ojos, pero aun así correspondió el beso.

-Perdón, princesa.

-Te perdono si me das otro beso.- Dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos volvieron a dar ese apasionado beso francés mientras que Rae y Mikey seguían besándose en la cocina.

Leo observó en silencio todo el romance que creaban esas dos parejas.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación de Leonora y tocó repetidas veces.

-¡LEONORALEONORALEONORA!- Gritaba, empezando a golpear la puerta.

-Ella se fue hace rato con Rafa, Leo.- Dijo Deli, saliendo de su habitación dando un bostezo.- No hagas ruido, por favor.

-Lo siento, Deli.- Se disculpó con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Corrió a la salida y salió de ahí en busca de la chica y su estúpido hermano.

Pudo ver la silueta de Leonora. Ella usaba una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros, para ser algo tan sencillo, se veía muy bonita.

Se escabulló con mucho sigilo y llegó al restaurante de Murakami, pero se escondió y observó todo desde la ventana.

Leonora y Rafael comían _pizza gyoza_. Ambos estaban demasiado juntos, también pudo ver que Rafa ponía su mano alrededor de la cintura de Leonora, ésta nada más reía un poco y se sonrojaba.

Leo apretó los puños y dio un bufido molesto.

-¡Hola, Mr. Tortuga!- Esa voz…

Leo volteó rápidamente y vio a esa niña en la que había tenido que beber el té.

-H…Hola, niña.- Saludó, sorprendido.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sola?

-Salí de mi casa un rato, Mr. Tortuga.- Respondió con tranquilidad.- ¿Qué estás viendo, Mr. Tortuga?

-¡N…Nada!

La niña no lo escuchó y vio por la ventana, donde Leonora y Rafael estaban platicando animadamente.

-¿Es su novia, Mr. Tortuga?

-¡E…Ella no es mi novia!- Dijo, demasiado sonrojado.- Lo mejor será que vuelvas a casa, niña, estar sola aquí es muy peligroso.

-No.- Respondió con autoridad.- Iré a decirle a su novia que debe estar contigo, Mr. Tortuga.- La niña entró sin escuchar los gritos de Leo de que no entrara.

Rafael y Leonora ni siquiera habían notado que la niña había entrado.

La niña se acercó a Leonora y la jaló un poco de su pantalón para llamar su atención.

-¿Señorita?

Ambos miraron sorprendidos a la niña, pero no dijeron nada.

-¡Yo te conozco!- Gritó Rafa, sorprendiendo a Leonora.- ¡Tú eres la niña que jugó té con Leo!

-¿Leo jugó a la Hora del Té?- Preguntó con burla mientras una soltaba una carcajada.

En esos momentos, Leo se moría de vergüenza ante la revelación que él mismo no quería recordar.

-Señorita, ¿por qué esta con él y no con Mr. Tortuga?- Preguntó la niña, curiosa.

Leonora y Rafael se miraron para luego echarse a reír.

-¿A si le dices a Leo?- Preguntó Leonora con burla.

-Sí, porque él fue muy bueno conmigo y jugó al té conmigo.

Leonora y Rafael siguieron riendo sin querer parar.

-Oh, Dios…- Leonora se limpió algunas lágrimas, después se calmó y miró a la niña con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, niña?- Preguntó, ligeramente brusca.

-Quiero decirte que abandones al hermano del Mr. Tortuga y vuelvas con él. Mr. Tortuga te extraña mucho y no quiere perderte por estar con su hermano, señorita.- Dijo la niña.

Leonora se sonrojó fuertemente ante las palabras de niña, al igual que Leo.

-¿Es su manera de disculparse…?- Susurró mientras apretaba los puños.- ¿Envía a una mocosa para que se disculpe por él? Nunca pensé que Leonardo podría llegar tan bajo.- Susurró mientras agarraba la mano de Rafael y salían de la tienda.- Nos vamos.

Antes de que pudieran pagar la cuenta, Leonora la jaló a Rafa y ambos salieron de ahí.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido, Mr. Tortuga.- Dijo la niña muy apenada.

-No pasa nada, niña.- Leo le dio una sonrisa forzada.- Volveré a hablar con ella algún día.

La niña le dio una sonrisa amistosa.

-¡Espero pueda invitarme a su boda, Mr. Tortuga!

-¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?- Preguntó, confundido.

-¡Su boda con la señorita! Debo decir que ella es muy afortunada al tenerlo, aunque ella no lo noté. ¡Espero también que tengan muchos hijos!

Leo se sonrojó como un tomate.

-¿G…Gracias?

-¿Cómo se llama la señorita, Mr. Tortuga?

Leo miró hacia donde Leonora y Rafael se habían ido.

-Su nombre es Leonora.

-¡Un bonito nombre, Mr. Tortuga!- Dijo, sonriéndole.- ¡Ya tengo una idea de cómo se llamaran sus hijos!

Leo volvió a sonrojarse más.

-¿Cómo?

-Tendrán dos gemelas llamadas Nora y Dora, y un hijo llamado Jason, ¿qué le parece, Mr. Tortuga?

Leo lo meditó por un segundo. A él le había gustado mucho los nombres, aunque aún no planeaba tener hijos aún.

-Me gustan mucho los nombres, niña.- Le sonrió.- Lo mejor será es que te lleve a tu casa.

Mientras tanto, Deli tomaba su café con tranquilidad mientras usaba su computadora un rato.

-¿Deli?

Ella miró a la persona que le había hablado, era Rafa.

-Oh, hola, Rafa.- Le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te fue con tu cita con Leo?

-Pues me fue bien al principio, pero una niña llegó y dijo que Leonora debería estar con mi hermano.

-Extraño.- Ella lo meditó un poco.- Demasiado extraño.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, es genial ver que les fue bien en su cita.- Sonrió un poco.

-Gracias, supongo.- Le sonrió un poco.

-Buenas noches, Rafa.- Dijo con un bostezo antes de irse a su habitación.

-Sí, eh, buenas.- Dijo antes de irse a su habitación, no tenía idea de por qué se había puesto tan nervioso frente a Deli.

Mientras tanto, Leonora estaba leyendo un cómic en su habitación, parecía muy molesta.

-_¿Leonora?_- Llamó Leo desde la puerta.

Ella no contestó, sólo guardó su cómic y fingió dormirse.

-_Sé que no estar dormida._

Leonora dio un bufido y se paró, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

-¿Qué quieres, Leonardo?- Preguntó con molestia.

Leo no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso ante la mirada matadora de Leonora.

-Sólo quería decirte que perdón.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Al menos sabes por qué?

-No. Ni idea.

Ella rió un poco, confundiendo mucho a Leo.

-Espero puedas entender por qué me enojé contigo sobre Catwoman, Leo.

-Sólo debo decirte que pienso que es muy sexy.- Dijo sin pensarlo, ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho eso.

Leonora le dio una mirada de furia y le cerró la puerta en sus narices.

-Demonios…

-Ya la regaste, Leo.- Dijo Mikey, divertido.

-Akari esta con Rae ahora.

-**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**- Gritó antes de salir corriendo de ahí e ir hacía donde estaba su novia.

Leo dio una pequeña sonrisa, su sonrisa creció más al escuchar a Leonora reír desde su habitación en un pequeño susurro que sólo él pudo escuchar.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Complicated- Your Favorite Martian **y un poco de **Complicated - Avril Lavigne **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Rachelnardo- Rachel x Leonardo (ligero Rikey- Rachel x Mikey y LeoLeo- Leonora x Leonardo)

._._._._._._.

_3.- Complicated_

Leo no podía olvidar ese sueño.

Había sido tan excitante y, tenía que admitirlo, hubiera querido llegar a más. También recordó que Rachel estaba a punto de decir "Te amo", pero él había despertado.

Leo hubiera preferido escuchar completamente a la chica decirle esas dos palabras, pero de la _verdadera_ Rachel, no una copia de su sueño.

La verdadera Rachel hubiera dicho "Te amo" sin ninguna interrupción. La verdadera Rachel tenía ojos más tóxicos que los de la chica del sueño. La verdadera Rachel…

… estaba enamorada de Mikey.

Leo dio un bufido de frustración y trató de calmarse un poco.

Esto era completamente complicado. No era nada fácil, y eso le molestaba mucho. Rachel estaba haciendo que todo estuviera completamente confuso para él, no había duda.

No. La situación no era complicada, ella era complicada.

Usualmente ella cada vez que estaba con Rafael o Mikey, parecía que se olvidaba de él. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Usualmente se frustra cuando esa chica hace eso. Él no quería que todo terminara en una pelea, como Leonora y Rachel habían tenido hace unos años.

Inclusive había llegado a llorar por qué Rachel no llegaría a amarlo nunca, jamás en su vida. Pero no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que lloraba por ella, se enamoraba más de ella.

Quería gritar. Gritar que él estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció. Gritar hasta que la voz le empezara a dolerle.

Había empezado a notar que Rachel parecía quererle más que un amigo, a veces no lo quería y lo miraba como sólo amigo. ¡Inclusive había faltado a un entrenamiento para estar con ella ya que no hacía nada, pero Rae había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer! Y lo había dicho antes de que Rafael llegara y ambos se fueran a hablar un rato.

Entonces, cuando piensa que debería dejar de amar a Rachel, recuerda perfectamente por qué había llegado a amarla: ese beso.

Ese beso que ella le había dado en la mejilla cuando le había dicho que él y sus hermanos estaban ahí para ella. Cuando ella le había dicho "_Y muchas gracias a ti, Leonardo, eres un buen amigo_", había sentido algo dentro de él, algo muy fuerte que hizo que se enamorara completamente de Rae.

Le era muy difícil olvidarse de ella. Esos hermosos ojos verdes tóxicos, ese cabello color azabache, esa sonrisa encantadora…

Lo tenía embrujado, era oficial.

Rachel Joyce lo había embrujado con sus encantos y seducciones. Y eso que ella ni movió ni un dedo para que Leo cayera en sus redes.

Pero no entendía por qué Rae era tan complicada.

¡Estaba frustrado de sus intentos de entenderla! Pero eso no significa que debería odiarla, la amaba demasiado.

Aunque nadie lo notara, Leo se asfixiaba de que Rae lo asfixiaba con tristeza. Una tristeza de que nunca tuvieran ninguna oportunidad estar juntos.

Además de que sentía de que ella lo había empujado en algo afilado y lo haya partido en dos. Una mitad decía que no reconociera sus mentiras, pero la otra quería un momento de verdades.

Quería saber si Rae era capaz de sentir aunque sea algo por él.

Se sentía un muñeco con cuerdas, y Rae era titiritero que lo controlaba. Pero sólo controlaba su corazón.

De repente, sintió un horrible dolor en su cabeza.

Dolor. Eso ocasionaba Rachel en él. No había duda.

Pero no sabía qué hacer con su dolor. ¿Odiarla o amarla? ¿Odiarla o amarla? ¡¿ODIARLA O AMARLA?!

Sabía que si trataba de alejarse de Rachel, volvería a amarla más.

Ella… era tan complicada.

Salió de su habitación con intención de olvidar a esa chica. Mala decisión.

Vio a Rachel sentada al lado de Mikey, ambos abrazados.

Escuchó perfectamente que ella estaba cantándole con esa hermosa voz suya.

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see_

_I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no_

Abrió los ojos ante la letra, pero no quiso seguir escuchando más.

Salió corriendo de ahí con el corazón empezando a dolerle.

-¿Estás bien, Leo?

Era Leonora.

Hace tiempo que ella había vuelto a hablar con él, pero no le hablaba tanto.

-S…Sí, Leonora.- Dijo con la voz cortada.- Estoy cansado, quiero descansar un poco.

Leo corrió a su habitación y se encerró de un portazo.

Leonora abrió un poco los ojos, después miró hacia Mikey y Rachel.

Ella sabía por qué Leo estaba así.

-Ojalá supieras que hay alguien enamorado de ti, Leo.- Dijo con tristeza antes de irse a su habitación.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Come and Get it- Selena Gómez **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: LeoLeo- Leonora x Leonardo

._._._._._._.

_3.- Come and Get It_

Ella lo amaba.

Sentía una gran felicidad cada vez que él le sonreía de esa manera, como si todas esas sonrisas que él daba fueran sólo para ella.

Leonardo.

¿Por qué no podía amarla? ¿Por qué sólo se concentraba en su hermana, Rae, y no en ella?

Ella siempre trataba de hacer que Leo se fijara en ella y sólo en ella, pero sus intentos no daban el resultado que ella quería.

Ojalá… él sólo se fijara en ella.

Sintió miradas en ella. No le sorprendió demasiado eso.

Miró hacía abajo. Estaba en un edificio que era usual suicidarse ahí. Literalmente.

Pero ella no estaba ahí para matarse… aún no.

Leonora sólo estaba ahí sentada, esperando pacientemente que al menos alguien llegara. Esperaba que ese alguien fuera Leo.

Si era necesario, todo el día y toda la noche esperaría por él. Es lo que siempre hacía. Esperar.

Ella no podía mirarlo, lo amaba pero también, a veces, lo odiaba demasiado.

Ella no era una cobarde, claro que no. Le diría a Leo lo que sentía por él, pero… no sabía cómo dejarle claro lo que sentía por él.

Quería sacar lo que tenía dentro, quería decirle que su amor hacia él jamás acabaría. Él era su tipo de chico, Leo lo era y nunca lo cambiaría por alguien más.

Desearía ser de él. No habría devoluciones. Lo amaría más de lo que ya lo hacía. Lo amaría hasta que muriera. Nunca se apartaría de su lado, tanto en las batallas como en sus usuales aventuras que tenían sus hermanas y sus amigos en NY.

Pero si él no llegara a amarla, jamás se rendiría. Sería de ella y sólo de ella. Inclusive mataría a Karai si era necesario.

Pero… ¿acaso su amor será su propia muerte? Aunque sabía que moriría feliz. Ella lo sabía. Sólo para tener el amor de Leo.

Cuando él estuviera listo, ojalá lo tomara.

Pero había un pequeño problema. Leo estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Y, sobre todo, de su hermana menor: Rachel.

Jamás se detendría…

Haría todo para obtener el amor de Leo.

Si era necesario, haría las cosas más oscuras…

-¿Leonora?

La nombrada volteó. Era él.

-Hola, Leo.- Saludó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Lo mejor será que te muevas de ahí, parece que te vas a suicidar.

Ella rió un poco.

-Está bien, sólo porque me lo pediste.- Leonora se levantó y se acercó a Leo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?- Preguntó un poco preocupado.

Ella volvió a reír.

-Estoy bien, Leo.- Leonora sonrió.- Gracias por preocuparte.

Ella, sorprendiendo al líder, tomó su mano.

-Lo mejor será irnos antes de que te vean.

Leonardo sonrió un poco.

-Está bien. Vamos, creo que Mikey no querrá que tardemos, según hizo una nueva versión de la pizza. Aunque por mí estaría bien tardar un rato.- Le sonrió antes de sonrojarse un poco.

Leonora se sonrojó también y apretó ligeramente la mano de Leo.

-Lo mejor será tardar, Leo. Me gustaría salir un rato contigo.- Ella le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos siguieron caminando en los techos, hablando de diferentes temas, pero aún sujetados de las manos.

Y Leonora no quería que ese momento acabara.

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado, y me gustaría mucho pedirles un pequeño favor a todos ustedes:**

**Como no tengo del todo mucha inspiración, ¿me darían ideas para la letra **_**D**_**? Si no les molesta, claro.**

**La niña salé en **_Slash and Destroy_**, como me encanta esa parte del a fiesta de té, decidí agregar un poco a esa niña, aunque admito que desearía que hubiera una manera en la que Spike estuviera otra vez con Rafa y volvieran a ser amigos… o algo más… ¡ARGH! ¡Mi estúpida mente Yaoi me está jugando otro juego! ¡JODER!**

**Sobre los nombres de los hijos de Leonora y Leo… pues, sólo se me había ocurrido. Aunque es muy posible que tal vez los llame así en alguna historia o algo…**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión:**

I Love Kittens too, Mona Lisa Hamato, Luisita Gomez, IA-ali12, prics17, Hana Skyle y Conejis Pot

Mona Lisa Hamato: **Hey, tranquila, Nick. No peleas con Mona… al menos déjame conseguir unas palomitas. ¡No es cierto! Tal vez… ¡Y por cierto, gracias por tus ideas! Este capi esta dedico a ti.**

Conejis Pot: **Espero puedas volver a abrir tu cuenta, Conejis. Es que te envíe un mensaje y pensé "¡OH, DIOS! ¡NO LE HA GUSTADO LA IDEA!" y medio me traume, pero después me relaje con un poco de música… Yay… Gracias por decirme eso, Conejis. Yo también pienso que eres genial y una buena amiga.**

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	4. D

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Pareja: ¡Multiparings!

¡CAPÍTULO CON D: ¿Damián Wayne? ¿Quién es él?, Divirtiéndonos en la feria y **Dark Horse** (Canción de** Katy Perry**)!

._._._._._._.

Digamos que Mikeyla Ángela Joyce-Maximoff no estaba enamorada del todo de su respectivo novio.

Ella estaba enamorada de _otro tipo_.

Cabello negro oscuro, ojos azules que hipnotizaban a cualquier chica…

Mikeyla dio un grito de emoción al leer una revista donde su amado salía, tal vez toda Nueva York la escuchó.

-_¿Estás bien, Mika?_- Preguntó su hermana Deli.

-¡Sí, Deli!

-_Oye, Mika, Rae y Leo ya fueron por los cómics que pediste para…_

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Mika salió de su habitación como el Correcaminos y fue hacía su hermana Rae. Sin ni siquiera notar que había tirado a Deli en el proceso.

Pasó al lado de Leo y Rafa que la saludaron, pero ella no les prestó atención (lo cual les fue muy extraño). Ella llegó hacía donde estaba sus hermanas que sacaban la comida que habían ido a comprar.

-¡¿LOTRAJISTELOTRAJISTELOTRAJISTELOTRAJISTELOTRAJISTELOTRAJISTELOTRAJISTE?!- Ella empezó a saltar de emoción mientras miraba a sus hermanas mayores con esperanza.

-No lo pudimos traer, Mika.- Dijo Rae, metiendo helado en el congelador y encontrándose con el gato helado mutante de Mikey **(1)**.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?!

Mikey, Rafa y Leo aparecieron al escuchar el grito de Rae.

-¡¿ESTÁS BIEN, RAE?!- Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Preguntó Leonora, sorprendida.

-¡QUÉ LINDO!- Gritó Mika con una sonrisa.

-Oh, es mi mascota.- Dijo Mikey, sonriendo.

-¡¿TIENES DE MASCOTA UN HELADO?!

-Sí, su nombre es _Ice Cream Kitty_, pero si quieres puedes decirle Kitty.

De repente, Leonora estornudó al acercarse al gato-helado.

-¡G…_Achís_…GATO…! ¡TODO MENOS…_Achís_…UN JODIDO GATO…!

-¿Estás bien, Leonora?- Preguntó Rafa.

-Es alérgica a los gatos.- Dijo Rae, riendo un poco.

-¡Cállate…_Achís_…, Rae!- Volvió a estornudar mientras salía corriendo de ahí.

-Estará bien… supongo.- Dijo Rae, sonriendo.

-¡¿LO TRAJISTE O NO, RACHEL FIONA JOYCE-MAXIMOFF?!- Mika tomó a su hermana por los hombros.

-Sí, Mika.- Dijo con un suspiro.

-¡¿DÓNDE?!- Dijo antes de sacar todo de las bolsas mientras buscaba algo especial para ella.

-¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado, Mika!- Gritó Rae, molesta.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué Leonora está estornudando y maldiciendo, y por qué Deli tiene un chichón en la cabeza?- Preguntó Donnie, entrando al lugar.

-¡Aquí esta!- Gritó, sacando un cómic con mucha delicadeza.- _Mi precioso…_

-¿…?

Mika salió corriendo de ahí mientras se llevaba el cómic a su cuarto, se escuchó perfectamente que la chica ponía los seguros de su puerta.

-Está feliz por qué tiene otra revista en la que aparece Damián.

Una alarma sonó en Donatello ¿quién demonios era Damián?

-¿Quién es Damián?- Preguntó con celos.

Rae sonrió.

-Es un chico demasiado guapo y atractivo, es un genial ninja y experto asesino.

-¿Asesino?- Preguntó Rafa.

-¿Ninja?- Preguntó Leo.

-¿Chico?- Preguntó Donnie, celoso.

-Sí, es admirado por todas las chicas, incluida yo.- Rió un poco ante los celos de Mikey.- Aunque ya estoy con alguien mejor.

Mikey sonrió, ninguno notó que Leo y Rafa hacían una mueca de tristeza.

-Pero… sigo insistiendo, ¿quién es Damián?

-Alguien, Donnie. Alguien de verdad muy guapo y con ganas de comértelo a mordidas.- Ella mordió ligeramente su labio inferior mientras un ligero sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas.- Aaaaah… Damián…- Murmuró.

De repente, Mika volvió a salir mientras miraba a su hermana con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿También…?

-Sí.- Dijo, antes de sacar un gran rollo de papel envuelto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Donnie, curioso.

-¡Mi poster de Damián!- Gritó, antes de abrazar a su hermana.- ¡ERES LA MEJOR!

-De nada, Mika.- Dijo, sorprendida, antes de recibir un beso en la mejilla de su hermana.

Mika salió corriendo otra vez a su habitación compartida con Donnie.

-Si yo comparto cuarto con Mika, ¿por qué no he visto nada sobre ese tal Damián?- Preguntó, curioso.

-Lo esconde muy bien, Donnie.- Ella sonrió cariñosamente.- No le gusta mucho que le toquen sus cosas.

-Ese tiene… lógica.

Rae sonrió y le puso su mano en el hombro de Donnie.

-Tranquilo, Donnie. Ella jamás sería capaz de abandonarte por alguien… a menos que sea completamente sexy y guapo.- Rae le dio una pequeña risita al notar la mirada de tristeza de Donnie.- Sólo es una broma, Donnie. Como te dije, ella no sería capaz de abandonarte.- Rae le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, haciendo que un aura oscura apareciera en sus tres hermanos.- Si a mí ni me importara para nada Miguel Ángel, lo abandonaría por Jeremy Renner, Chris Evans, Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston o Robert Downey Jr.- Ella dio un pequeño suspiro de enamorada.- Esos sí que valen la pena.

Ella salió de ahí, sin ni siquiera observar la cara de sufrido de Mikey.

-Creo que iré a llorar algún lado…- Murmuró antes de casi irse, pero tan sólo dio un paso, un grito se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡Chicos!

Abril O'Neil apareció en escena, hace unas semanas no la habían visto por qué fue a viaje de excursión con sus compañeros, por eso no la habían visto hace mucho.

-¡Hola, Abril!- Saludó Mikey, abrazándola fuertemente.

-Es bueno ver que volviste, Abril.- Rafael le sonrió un poco.

-Hey, Abril.- Saludó Donnie, recibiendo de repente un beso en la mejilla por parte de la pelirroja (sorprendiendo a los hermanos).

-Es bueno verte, Donnie.

-Hola, Abril.- Saludó Leo, sonriendo un poco.

-Hey, Leo.- Ella rió un poco.

-Genial, la pelirroja sin cerebro volvió.

Todos miraron hacia el origen de la voz. Se trataba de Mikeyla, quien miraba a Abril con mucho veneno y odio.

-Cálmate, Mikay.- Dijo Deli, apareciendo detrás de la rubia y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana.- Hola, Abril.

-Deliliah. Mikeyla.- Dijo el último nombre con furia.

-O'Neil…

-Joyce…

Ambas se miraron con odio puro, hasta todos sentían que una guerra iba a suceder entre las dos chicas.

-Pelea de gatas… genial…- Susurró Rafael, pero luego se calló cuando Deli pasó al lado de él y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Hey, Abril.- Saludó Rae, saliendo de la habitación de Leo.

-Hola, Rae.- Saludó, sonriéndole un poco.

-¿Qué hacías en mi habitación?- Preguntó Leo, ligeramente exaltado.

-Sólo leía tus cómics de _Héroes Espaciales_, ¿algún problema?

-N…No, ninguno.

-_Bonjour, Avril._- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ella. Era Leonora.

-No sabía que hablabas francés, Leo.- Dijo Rafa, sorprendido.

-_Je savais bien avant vous, Rafael._

Rafael miró a Mika, ella rió un poco.

-Ella dijo "Yo sabía mucho antes que tú, Rafael."

-Si sabes francés, guapa, enséñame.

-¿Las dos?- Preguntaron las dos hermanas, mirándose.

Rafael lo pensó unos minutos, después miró a Rae.

-¿Sabes francés?

Ella asintió.

-Pues tú me enseñas.

Él la agarró de la cintura y se la llevo a su habitación, ante las miradas celosas de Mikey y Leo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó Abril, confundida.

-Las cosas que te pierdes, O'Neil.- Dijo Mika con amargura antes de irse de ahí e ir a su habitación compartida con Donnie.

Abril dio un bufido demasiado molesto.

Mikey miró hacia la mano de Abril, ella sostenía un papel ligeramente arrugado.

-Al parecer tienes noticias para nosotros, Abril.- Dijo Mikey, sonriéndole.

-¡Oh, sí!- Ella acomodó el papel.- Una amiga mía me habló sobre una feria esta noche, pensé si ustedes querían ir.

-¡Nos encantaría, Abril!- Gritó Mikey, emocionado.

-Alto ahí, Mikey, primero debemos pedirle permiso a Sensei.- Dice Leo, como el buen líder que es.

-¿Pedirme qué?

Los hermanos dieron un respingo, detrás de ellos estaba su Maestro mirándolos con seriedad.

-¿Qué debería dar permiso, Leonardo?- Preguntó.

-Bueno…

-_¡Abril quiere invitarnos a la feria, Maestro Splinter!_- Gritó Rafael desde su habitación.

-Hmmm…- Splinter lo meditó unos segundos.- Creo que ya sabes la respuesta, hijo mío.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó Mikey, sonriendo.

-No.

Los hermanos y Abril se miraron con tristeza. Leonora, quien observaba todo en silencio, se acercó al Maestro y habló con seriedad.

-Maestro Splinter,- Habló con autoridad y como toda una adulta.- déjelos a ellos ir bajo mi responsabilidad y la de mis hermanas.

De repente, Mika salió de su habitación y se acercó al Maestro.

-Sí, _padre_… perdón, quiero decir _Maestro_.- Mika se ruborizó un poco, aunque admitía que tomaba a la familia Hamato como su familia, aún no estaba acostumbrada a decirle al Maestro Splinter "padre".- Mis hermanas y yo iremos (aunque no estemos invitadas) para cuidarlos y hacer que vuelvan antes de las 12.

-Hmmm…- El Maestro Splinter miró a las dos chicas, ambas actuaban como si fueran a hacerle esa promesa (claramente ellas iban a hacerlo), pero no sabía si aceptarlo o no.- Mikeyla y Leonora, entiendo perfectamente esto, pero es muy arriesgado. Esto es de verdad una gran responsabilidad, y yo…

Mikeyla agarró la mano del Maestro y le dio una mirada que podría debilitar hasta el mismísimo Destructor.

-Por favor…- Dijo con voz suave.

El Maestro dio un suspiro.

-Está bien, pero será su responsabilidad, Mikeyla Ángela y Leonora.- Dijo antes de retirarse.

Ambas hermanas chocaron los puños.

-¡Baile _Dark Horse _hasta Deli!- Gritó Mika antes de empezar a bailar junto con Leo hacia su hermana genio.

Abril hizo una mueca de molestia. Donnie se sonrojó ante el baile de Mika. Leo y Mikey rieron ante el baile de las chicas.

-Lo mejor será que vaya por algo de ropa para cubrirlos para esta noche, chicos.

-Iremos contigo, O'Neil.- Dijo Mika, agarrando de repente a su hermana pelinegra y castaña.- Veremos que no lo arruines.

Abril le dio la mala mirada y, antes de que pudiera reclamar, Mika fue a su habitación junto con sus hermanas.

-Pronto volveremos, cambiaré a Leo para ese chico de la tienda que le gusta mucho.

-¡A MÍ NO…!

-Lo que tú digas, Leo.- Dijo, tapándole la boca. Deli rió un poco.

-¿Chico?- Preguntó Leo, molesto.

-Alguien esta celoso…- Susurró Mikey, riendo.

Su hermano le dio una mirada asesina.

Mika apareció de repente junto con sus hermanas. La rubia llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados con algunas partes rotas, una camisa sin tirantes de color morada que decía "_¡Rock 'n Roll, baby!_" con letras negras hasta arriba del ombligo, una chaqueta de cuero con puntas arriba de los hombros, y unos brazaletes de puntas afiladas; su cabello estaba ligeramente alborotado y le llegaba hasta los hombros, traía unos mechones morados junto con un tipo de pañuelo morado que le cubría casi su frente.

Su hermana Deli usaba un short negro, una sudadera grande y holgada de color morado que dejaba ver sus hombros y se le podían ver unos tirantes de color negro, junto con unas cómodas sandalias moradas.

Y la última era Leonora, quien usaba unos pantalones negros, una camisa de tirantes de rayas horizontales azul y negro junto con una chaqueta y unas botas negras.

-Te ves bien, Mika.- Dijo Donnie, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-Gracias, Donatello.- Sonrió satisfecha ante la mirada de celos de Abril.- Esta será desde ahora nuestra usual ropa. Siempre nos verán con ella…

-Lo mejor será irnos.- Dijo Deli, riendo un poco.

-Okey.- Dijo Mika, dándole un beso en los labios a Donnie y yéndose de ahí junto con sus hermanas y Abril.

Rachel salió de la habitación de Rafael junto con éste.

-¿Dónde están las demás?

-Fueron por ropa para nosotros, Rae.- Dijo Mikey, agarrando una caja que estaba en la cocina.- Ten. Es un regalo.- Dijo, ligeramente sonrojado.

Ella sonrió y abrió el regalo.

-¿Ropa?

-Sí, eh, lamento que no sea algo muy bonito para ti, pero no sabía…

Rachel calló a Mikey con un beso.

-Me gusta. Además, es de mi estilo.- Ella fue a su habitación compartida con su novio para poder cambiarse.

-¿Le regalaste ropa?- Preguntó Rafa, riendo un poco.- Yo le hubiera regalado un collar.

-Yo le hubiera regalado una cita.- Susurró Leo, viendo su serie de _Héroes Espaciales_.

-¿Y? ¡Al menos le gustó!- Se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ajá.- Dijo con sarcasmo antes de irse al sillón.

Rachel apareció de repente. Los tres enamorados se miraron de abajo a arriba a la chica de pelo azabache.

Ella usaba mallas negras de rayas rojas con un short corto de color negro, una camisa de tirantes de color gris con una chaqueta de color rojo fuego con capucha y unas botas negras. Su cabello estaba en una larga trenza, sólo dejando suelto sus mechones rojos.

-No te ves tan mal…- Susurraron los tres, sonrojándose.

-Gracias, chicos.- Dijo Rae, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mikey.- Me ha gustado la ropa, Mikey. Sí que es de mi estilo, aunque no combina mucho, aún me sigue gustando.

Ella dio una vuelta y se acostó en el sillón.

-Por si me disculpan, pensaré en Damián hasta caer dormida.- Ella cerró los ojos unos segundos.

-¿Quién es Damián?- Preguntó Leo, Mikey y Rafa al mismo tiempo.

Pero Rachel no respondió, se quedó dormida en un segundo.

Unos minutos después, las hermanas Joyce y Abril llegaron y traían bolsas diferentes.

-¡YO VOY A DÁRSELO!- Se escuchó el grito de Mika cerca de la entrada.

Abril y Mika se miraban con un odio puro mientras sostenían una bolsa morada.

-¡Yo…!

Abril se calló cuando Mika dio un rugido parecido a un monstruo y sus ojos se volvieron color sangre mientras colmillos salían de su boca.

-¿Mika?- Preguntó Donnie, preocupado.

Mika le arrancó la bolsa a Abril y se la dio a Donnie.

-Tu ropa, Donatello.- Dijo, acomodándose un poco su pelo.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Nada.- Dijeron Abril y Mika al mismo tiempo, antes de mirarse con veneno.

Abril se acercó a Leo a darle su bolsa.

-Espero te guste, Donatello.- Dice, sonriéndole amistosamente.- Yo la escogí.

Abril dio un pequeño gruñido ante lo que dijo la rubia.

-Gracias, Mika.- Donnie le dio un beso en los labios antes de sacar la ropa de la bolsa.

Mika agarró otra bolsa, ésta era roja.

-¡Ten, Rafa! Yo escogí esta ropa, sé que te gustará.- Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-Lo sé, guapa.- Rafa le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Yo puedo confiar en ti como para pedirte ropa.- Él le sonrió coquetamente.

Mika no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco.

-Ten, Mikey.- Abril le dio su ropa, dándole una cálida sonrisa.

-¡Gracias, Abril!- Dijo corriendo hacía su cuarto.

-¿Dónde están Leonora y Deli?- Preguntó Leo, buscando con la mirada a las dos chicas.

-Ellas se quedaron por qué querían hablar a solas.- Respondió Mika, sonrojándose levemente cuando Rafa empezó a quitarse su equipo de pelea.- ¿N…No deberías quedártelo?

-Creo que tienes razón, hermosa.- Él volvió a ponerse su equipo mientras sacaba su ropa: se trataban de unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa de cuadros de color rojo y negro, unos zapatos deportivos de color negro, y por último una chaqueta con capucha.- Me quedara perfectamente.

Rafael empezó a ponérsela. Se veía bien sexy y le daba un toque de chico malo.

Mika no pudo evitar un chiflido coqueto al verlo.

-Este chico sí que es malo.

Donnie sintió unas terribles ganas de estrangular a su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué te parece tu ropa, Donatello?- Preguntó Mika, sonriéndole.

Donnie sacó su ropa: eran unos pantalones _Levi's_ oscuros, un cinturón café, una sudadera morada oscura y una gorra oscura.

-No está del todo mal, Mika.- Le sonrió un poco.

-Sabía que te encantaría, Donatello.- Ella sonrió.- Iré a ver cómo le va a Leonardo y a Miguel Ángel.

-Está bien, Mika.

Rafael se sentó en la cocina mientras se servía un vaso de jugo. Antes de que pudiera darle un sorbo, miró a Donnie y habló con tranquilidad.

-No me gusta.- Dijo, notando perfectamente la mirada de celos de Donnie.- Simplemente es mi mejor amiga, Donnie.- Dice, dándole otro sorbo.- Además, tú sabes quién me gusta, ¿no?

Donnie asiente lentamente.

-Entonces no te pongas celoso, Donnie.

Donnie miró unos segundos a su hermano antes de sentarse en el sillón, casi cerca de Rachel.

-¡Volvimos!

Ambos miraron hacia sus hermanos, quienes se veían muy bien.

Mikey usaba unos pantalones ligeramente holgados de mezclilla, una camisa naranja con un pequeño dibujo de un gatito, una chaqueta amarilla con capucha y una gorra naranja.

-No combina mucho, Mikey.- Dice Rachel, abriendo un poco los ojos.- Pero te ves muy guapo.- Dice antes de caerse dormida otra vez.

Mikey ríe un poco.

Leonardo usaba unos pantalones azules oscuros, una camisa negra con dibujos de notas musicales, una chaqueta oscura y una gorra.

-Te ves bien guapo, Leo.- Dice Rachel, volviendo a despertarse y empezando a estirarse.

-Gracias, Rae.- Agradeció, sonrojado.

Rafael sentía unas terribles ganas de gritarle a Leo que se alejara de la chica.

-Tú también te ves genial, Rafa.- Dice Rae, acercándose a él y dándole una encantadora sonrisa.

-Gracias, Rae.- Él le guiña un ojo.

Rae se sonrojó un poco, antes de sentarse al lado de Rafa.

-Chicos, Leo y Deli dicen que ya están en la feria. Nos ven ahí.- Dijo Mika, guardando su celular.

-¡Vamos!- Grita Mikey, agarrando a su novia y ambos salieron al Tortumóvil para ir a la feria.

-¡Espéranos, Miguel Ángel!- Grita Mika, corriendo detrás de ellos.

Al poco tiempo, llegaron justo a tiempo, pero primero escondieron el Tortumóvil. Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la feria, estaba completamente llena de gente joven o/y adulta.

-¡Leo! ¡Deli!

Las dos chicas estaban conversando animadamente hasta que escucharon el grito de su hermana menor.

-Hey, Mika.- Saludó Deli, sonriendo amistosamente.

-¿Listos para divertirse?- Preguntó Mika, acercándose a Rae.

-¡Lista!- Rae chocó los puños con Mika antes de salir corriendo hasta allá.

-¡Esperen, chicas!- Gritó Leonora, corriendo junto con Deli.

-Claramente tomaran esto con responsabilidad.- Dice Rafa, divertido.

-Lo importante aquí es divertirse, Rafa.- Dijo Mikey, sonriendo cariñosamente mientras veía a su novia reír.

-Mejor voy con Mika y Rae.- Dijo Rafa, ligeramente molesto ante la sonrisa de su hermano.

-Voy contigo.- Dijo Mikey, siguiéndolo.

-¡Ven, Leonardo!- Gritó Leonora, haciéndole señas de que viniera para jugar a los Carritos Chocones con Deli.

-Luego los veo, chicos.- Dijo Leo, corriendo hasta las dos chicas.

Sólo quedaron Abril y Donnie. La pelirroja le sonrió un poco.

-¿Quieres entrar Casa del terror?

-Claro.- Aceptó, sonriendo nerviosamente. Ni siquiera ambos habían notado la mirada de furia de Mika.

-Tranquila, Mika.- Dijo Rae, disparando un dardo a los globos del juego que Mikey y ella estaban jugando.- Él te ama.

-De verdad, hermosa. Y tranquila, me tienes a mí.- Dijo Rafa, rodeándola con los brazos.

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- Preguntó Mikey, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ah, sí. Ellos también.

Mika rió a carcajadas.

-Gracias, Rafa.- Ella le agarró la mano.- ¿Quieres ir a la Montaña Rusa?- Preguntó.

-C…Claro.- Se sorprendió un poco, pero no se negó.

-¡Los vemos después!- Se despidió Mika, corriendo con Rafa a la Montaña Rusa.

-Disfrútenlo.- Dijo Rae, lanzando otro dado.

-¡La ganadora!- Gritó el dueño, dándole un cocodrilo de peluche.

-Para ti, guapo.- Ella ríe ante la sonrisa estampada en el rostro de Mikey.

-¡Gracias, mi ángel!- Abrazó fuertemente el peluche.- Ahora es mi turno de darte algo, ¿qué quisieras?

Ella miró el puesto. Vio ahí una pequeña tortuga de peluche que extrañamente se parecía a los chicos, pero la única diferencia es que no tenía bandana. Sonrió.

-Me gustaría mucho esa tortuga.- Sonrió.

Mikey asintió, empezando a preparase para conseguir ese muñeco para su chica.

Mientras tanto, Donnie y Abril salían de la Casa del terror, ambos con la piel muy pálida.

-No volveré a entrar ahí…- Murmuró Abril lentamente.

-Yo tampoco…

Ambos se miraron antes de reírse a carcajadas.

-Eso sí que fue…

-… ¡GENIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL! ¡ENVÍDIENME A MÍ Y A MI MEJOR AMIGO, HIJOS DE PU…! ¡TU CÁLLATE, IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ NO VES QUE ESTOY GRITANDO COMO LOCA HISTÉRICA?!

Miraron hacia la Montaña Rusa, donde Mikay y Rafa alzaban los brazos y gritaban de pura adrenalina. Algunas de las personas lanzaron malas palabras hacia ellos, pero Mika y Rafa siempre les mostraban cierto dedo (aunque Rafa sólo cerraba dos y mostraba el segundo dedo que tenía él)

-Mika…- Murmuró Donnie, dando una mirada de tristeza a la felicidad loca de Mika junto con Rafa.

-Olvídala, Donnie.- Abril pone su mano en el hombro de Donnie.- Mejor vamos a otro juego.

Mientras tanto, Leonora, Deli y Leonardo seguían jugando a los Carros Chocones, pero se notaba que en cualquier momento Deli iba a vomitar.

-¿Estás bien, Deli?- Preguntó Leo, notando la cara de la genio.

-B…Bien.- Murmuró, pero alguien chocó al lado de ella, haciendo que diera una mueca pequeña de asco.- No debí comer…

Salió del carrito a toda velocidad para dirigirse a un lugar donde pudiera vomitar.

-Pobre Deli…- Murmuró Leo, riendo un poco.

-Oye, no te burles de mi hermana.- Ella no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de la tortuga.

-Estará bien, supongo.- Rió un poco.

-¡Ustedes dos!- Gritó el dueño.- ¡Ya se tienen que ir!

Ambos alzaron ligeramente los hombros antes de levantarse. Leonora se acercó a Leo.

-¿Qué te parecí? ¿Fui un buen contrincante?

-Por supuesto que lo fuiste, Leonora.

Accidentalmente alguien movió el carrito de Leonora, empujándola en el proceso, pero Leonardo la agarró antes de que ésta pudiera tocar el suelo. Ambos estaban en una posición romántica.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó, preocupado.

Leonora asintió lentamente, completamente sonrojada ante la posición románticaen la que ambos estaban.

-¿Segura?

-Ajá…

-¡Bien!- Accidentalmente la soltó, haciendo que Leonora cayera.- ¡Vamos a la Casa del terror!

Leonora se levantó rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al líder, quien dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

-¿Pero por qué…?

-Lo siento, Leonardo.- Dijo, apretando los puños.- Iré con Rae.

-¡Leonora! ¡Espera!

Tiempo después, todos se reunieron en la entrada del lugar.

Mika y Rafa habían estado juntos toda la noche, a veces se les incluía Deli, pero siempre ella se iba para ir a sentarse o descansar. Leo había llevado a Leonora a todos los juegos, siendo condenadamente encantador con ella toda la noche (aunque ni siquiera él había notado sus propias acciones). Donnie y Abril se habían subido a otros juegos, inclusive Donnie había ganado un osito de peluche para Abril. Pero Rae y Mikey aún no aparecían.

-¿Dónde estarán esos dos?- Preguntó Rafa, sin poder evitar reírse ante la cara cómica de Mika.

-Ahí vienen.- Dijo Deli.

En efecto, ambos venían agarrados de las manos, aunque Mikey agarraba a su cocodrilo de peluche.

-¿Y ese cocodrilo?- Preguntó Leo, ligeramente sorprendido.

-Rae lo ganó y me lo dio.- Dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mikey?- Preguntó Deli, preocupada ante la mirada triste de Mikey.

-Mikey no pudo conseguirme un peluche que quería, pero aun así nos subimos a otros juegos, pero él siempre regresaba a ese para conseguírmelo.- Respondió Rae, apretando ligeramente la mano de su novio.

Todos miraron con pena a Mikey, quien parecía que quería llorar por no darle algo bonito a su novia.

Rafa miró unos segundos a su hermano, para luego agarrarlo bruscamente de su mano.

-Ven. Y no digas nada.- Dijo con seriedad.- Los vemos después en el Tortumóvil.

Todos se miraron sin comprender, pero Donnie notó que Mika le sonreía ligeramente a Rafa.

Cuando todos ya estaban en el Tortumóvil, notaron que por fin Mikey y Rafa se acercaban.

-Cierra los ojos, Rae.- Dijo Mikey, antes de entrar.

La chica cerró los ojos, dando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ábrelos!

Rae abrió los ojos. Era ese muñeco de tortuga del puesto.

-¿Cómo…?

-Rafa me dio unos consejos y…- Mikey fue interrumpido por un beso apasionado y sorpresivo de Rae.

-Gracias, Mikey. Me encanta.- Se acercó a Rafa y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que la tortuga de bandana roja se sonrojara.- Gracias a ti también, Rafael.

-No hay de que, hermosa.

Ella volvió a sonreír, para luego sentarse junto con Mikey.

-Yo sé que tú jugaste por el muñeco, Rafael.- Le murmuró Mikay, sentándose con él.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Recuerda que puedo leer mentes, Rafael.- Ella le guiñó un ojo.- Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie. Que buen hermano eres…

-Lo sé.

-¿Está cosa tiene radio?- Preguntó Leonora, al lado de Leo.

-Sí.- Donatello apretó unos cuantos botones, haciendo que música empiece a sonar.

Leonora y Mika se miraron, sonriendo, reconociendo perfectamente la canción. Para luego empezar a cantar:

_**Ambas: **__I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully_

_'Cause I...  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything_

Leonora empezó a cantar en un solo, demostrando que tenía una muy bonita voz.

_**Leonora: **__Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
__**Mika: **__There's no goin' back_

Rachel se levantó y miró seductoramente a Mikey, haciendo ruborizar a éste:

_**Rachel: **__Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
We're down to earth  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away_

_It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me_

Ella se sentó en sus piernas, para luego abrazarlo por el cuello:

_So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse_

_Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
__**Mika: **__There's no goin' back_

De repente, Deli se levantó y empieza a cantar mientras movía alocadamente su cabello:

_**Deliliah: **__She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer_

_Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong_

_You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance, you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart_

_She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma_

Rafael miraba completamente impresionado a Deli, quien hacía que su sorpresa aumentara con cada movimiento y no quería mover su vista de la chica.

_Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair_

_Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted_

Mikay se acercó a Donnie y le sonrió, él correspondió su sonrisa, pero Abril se puso detrás de Donnie, mandándole una mirada de odio a la rubia; Mika entendió que no quería estar con Donnie hasta que llegaran a casa, lo cual se acercó a Rafa.

Al acercarse, ella le sonrió juguetonamente.

_**Mika: **__So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
(__**Rafael: **__You should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse  
(__**Deliliah: **__Like a dark horse)_

_**Mika: **__Are you ready for  
Ready for (__**Leonora: **__Ready for)  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm (__**Rachel: **__A perfect storm)  
'Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine (ohhhh)  
__**Rafael: **__There's no goin' back_

Todos sonrieron a lo que parecía una muy buena noche de diversión.

Hasta tal vez una noche en la que una relación podría llegar a terminar…

-Por cierto, Mika, ¿quién es Damián?

Mika sonrió ligeramente ante la pregunta de Donnie.

-Alguien… a quien dudo mucho que pueda conocer y amar, por qué yo ya estoy enamorada de otra persona.- Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, dándole un guiño coqueto.

Donnie sonrió, sin importarle la mirada de celos de Abril.

-No, enserio, ¿quién es Damián?

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado y me gustaría mucho pedirles un pequeño favor a todos ustedes:**

**Como no tengo del todo mucha inspiración, ¿me darían ideas para la letra **_**E**_**? Si no les molesta, claro.**

**(1): _Ice Cream Kitty _es un personaje que sale en la segunda temporada, según lo que investigue. Como amo a ese gato..., el episodio en inglés dónde ella sale ya esta. Se llama "**Of Rats and Men**". Por lo cual decidí incluirlo, a veces saldrá y a veces no, según cual sea mi decisión.**

**Este capi es dedicado a **Conejis Pot**, quien me dedicó un capítulo de su historia **_Por ti, niña_**. Ahora yo le devuelvo el favor. Gracias, amiga. Además de que fue su idea este capítulo, además de uno que pronto saldrá.**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión:**

Hana Skyle, Mona Lisa, IA-ali12, Luisa Fercha y Conejis Pot.

IA-ali12: **Hola, amiga mía. Como viste, tu canción que me aconsejaste apareció, pero no como yo lo había previsto. Espero puedas perdonarme.**

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	5. E

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **En mi corazón vivirás- Phil Collins **(también se puede con la versión en inglés) mientras leen esto.

¡Advertencia: este capítulo esta inspirado en el episodio de las Tortugas Ninja 2007: **Nunca sucedió así**, por lo cual es muy poco probable que suceda! Y antes de leerlo, les recomiendo ver el capítulo, pero deben ser fuertes... hasta yo lloré.

Pareja: ¡Future couples!

._._._._._._.

_5.- Espero suceda un milagro…_

**19 años después**

Rayos y truenos resonaban como un fuerte tambor. La lluvia se metía en cualquier lugar, dando inicios que no pararía, inclusive desde las alcantarillas se escuchaba.

La pequeña Wanda (su cabello era de un castaño chocolate y unos lindos ojos verdes tóxicos), de unos 6 años de edad, se levantó de su habitación y corrió hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-¡Peter! ¡Peter!- Gritó su nombre, estando completamente nerviosa.

-¿Qué quieres, Wanda?- Preguntó una figura tapada con las sábanas.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó tímidamente su hermana.

Peter se sentó, acomodándose su pelo color chocolate y sobando bruscamente sus ojos cafés. Miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a su hermana menor.

-¿Por qué no vas con padre y madre?

-¡Porque papi dijo que debía empezar a no tener miedo! ¡Pero no puedo, Peter!

Peter dio un bufido, molesto. Observó un poco a su hermana de ojos verdes tóxicos y dio un suspiro.

-Está bien, Wanda, puedes…- La pequeña corrió rápidamente a su habitación para luego volver con una pequeña tortuga de peluche con una bandana roja, después se acostó al lado de su hermano mayor y se ocultó en sus sábanas.-… quedarte.

La niña tembló un poco, tratando de calmarse. Un rayo sonó y la niña empezó a llorar con mucho miedo.

Peter dio un bufido, para luego acariciar el pelo castaño de su hermana, recordó que cuando él era pequeño y le temía demasiado a los rayos, su tía Rae una vez le había cantado una canción que aprendió de memoria. Bueno, no había nadie cerca…

_Como me apena el verte llorar_

_Toma mi mano, siéntela_

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa_

_No llores más, aquí estoy_

Peter se sintió estúpido, al menos agradecía que Dana no lo estuviera viendo ahora. Pero en estos era su hermana, no Dana.

_Frágil te ves, dulce sensual_

_Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré_

_Esta fusión es irrompible_

_No llores más, aquí estoy_

Wanda empezó a dar ligeros gemidos ante sus lágrimas, pero miró a su hermano.

_En mi corazón, tú vivirás_

_Desde hoy será, y para siempre, amor_

_En mi corazón, no importa que digan_

_Dentro de mí estarás siempre_

-¿Por qué me cantas esto, Peter?- Preguntó Wanda, curiosa y ligeramente calmada.

Sin embargo, Peter pretendió no escucharla y siguió cantando.

_No pueden entender nuestro sentir_

_Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder_

_Sé que hay diferencias_

_Más por dentro, somos iguales tú y yo_

Wanda sonrió mientras se secaba las lágrimas y abrazaba más a su peluche.

_En mi corazón, tú vivirás _

_Desde hoy será, y para siempre, amor_

_No escuches ya más, qué pueden saber (_**Wanda**_**: **__Qué pueden saber)_

Peter se sorprendió ante la voz de Wanda (que era ligeramente bonita), pero sonrió un poco.

_Si nos queremos mañana y hoy_

_Entenderán, _**Wanda:**_ lo sé_

_Tal vez el destino, te hará pensar_

_Más la soledad, tendrás que aguantar_

_Entenderán, _**Wanda: **_lo sé_

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron suavemente, haciendo que la tormenta solo fueran sonidos suaves y que solo las gotas de agua fueran una dulce canción.

_Lo haremos muy juntos, pues..._

_En mi corazón, créeme, que tú vivirás_

_Estarás dentro de mí_

_Hoy y por siempre, amor_

Dana Hamato (una hermosa chica de unos bonitos ojos azules cielo y pelo azabache) pasó cerca de la habitación de su primo, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz. La chica abrió ligeramente la puerta, notando la pequeña escena.

_Tú en mi corazón_

_Si en mi corazón_

_No importa que digan, no sufras más_

_Dentro de mí estarás_

_Estarás siempre_

La pequeña Wanda notó la presencia de Dana, pero no dijo nada. Prefería estar un momento con su hermano que ser interrumpidos por el amor secreto de éste.

_Siempre..._

Dana sonrió ante el acto lindo de su primo, para luego retirarse de ahí cerrando la puerta con delicadeza.

-¿Qué estabas viendo, hermana?

Dana dio una vuelta, sorprendida, encontrándose con su mellizo (quien era un chico atractivo de cabello azabache y ojos verdes tóxico).

-Nada que te interese, Wallace.- Dijo, cortante.

-Ajá, linda.- Dijo Wally, sonriendo.- ¿Acaso estabas siendo una pervertida mirando a Peter dormido?

Dana se sonrojó, pero dio una mueca.

-Idiota.

-Estúpida.

Ambos mellizos se miraron con molestia, pero de repente una chica se acercó a ellos con cara soñolienta.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí, chicos?- Dio un bostezo.

Se trataba de una linda chica rubia y ojos rojizos. Ella los miró con molestia.

-¿Por qué tan temprano? Son como las 2 de la mañana, chicos.- Murmuró ella.

-Lamentamos haberte despertado, Rafaela.- Dijo Dana, dándole un suave golpe a su hermano.- ¿Verdaaad?

-Sí, Rafaela, lamentamos haberte despertado.- Musitó con molestia.

Rafaela rió ligeramente.

-Al menos que bueno que no despertaron a Miwa, quiero decir, desde que heredo los poderes mutantes de mi mamá se ha enojado con tanta facilidad.

A los dos mellizos les dio un escalofrió en la espalda.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, Rafaela.- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya se van a dormir o qué?- Preguntó la rubia, curiosa.

-Sí, ya vamos, mami.- Volvieron a hablar los dos mellizos, yéndose de ahí.

-Qué bueno que no tuve un hermano.- Susurró Rafaela, yéndose al cuarto de su hermana Miwa, pero alguien la agarró del hombro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí despierta, jovencita?

Rafaela dio un chillido y dio una vuelta para mirar a esa persona.

-H…Hola, mamá.

Era una mujer adulta, cabello rubio que caía hasta sus pies y unos encantadores ojos azules. La mujer tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rafaela?

La chica murmuró algo, para luego salir corriendo, sorprendiendo a su madre.

-Adolescentes.- Murmuró ella, caminado a su habitación que compartía con su marido.

A la mañana siguiente, era el primer día de escuela de Wanda, por lo cual la chica estaba demasiado emocionada.

-¡Vamos, mami! ¡Quiero ser la primera antes que Peter llegue!

La pequeña de pelo castaño y ojos verde tóxico, vestida de un lindo y cómodo uniforme escolar, corría mientras jalaba bruscamente a su madre, quien era una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos de color chocolate, vestida con sencillo vestido morado y unos zapatos negros.

-Cálmate, Wanda.- Dijo su madre, sonriendo.- Hay que esperar a tu padre. ¡Ah! Y Peter pasará por ti después de que él salga de su universidad.

-¿Y?- Preguntó, ligeramente brusca.- ¡Eso no le dijiste a Dana y a Wally!

-No, ¿y sabes por qué, Wanda?

-Porque son los hijos del tío Mikey y la tía Rachel.

-Buena niña.- Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.- Además, creo que Dora y Nora te iban a ver en la entrada en unos minutos más.

-Sí, pero no quiero que Jason llegue y me moleste.- Dijo Wanda, haciendo un ligero puchero.

Su madre rió suavemente.

-Sigo diciendo que el hijo de Leo y Leonora está enamorado de ti, Wanda.

-¡Qué asco!- Exclamó la niña, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Su madre rió ligeramente mientras observaba su pequeña hija.

-Hola, Deli.

La nombrada volteó, encontrándose con su esposo. No se le podía ver muy quién era, ya que traía ropas que lo ocultaban demasiado.

-Hola, cariño.- Ella le saludó, dándole un beso en los labios.

-¡Aquí no!- Gritó la niña, tapándose los ojos.

Ambos padres rieron ante lo que hizo su hija pequeña.

-¿Y Peter?

-Está tratando de coquetear con Dana.- Rió ligeramente su esposo.

La castaña sonrió, dándole otro beso.

-Lo mejor será buscar a los demás, ¿no?- Preguntó, agarrándolo de la mano.- Además, creo vería aquí a Rae.

-Pero miren quienes son, si son la pareja dispareja. ¿Qué onda, Del?

Ambos miraron hacia atrás: ahí estaba una muy hermosa mujer, ojos tóxicos y cabello azabache, la mujer vestía ropas rebeldes, incluso tenía un tatuaje de una nota musical en llamas. Al lado de ella estaba un hombre también vestido en muchas ropas.

-Hey, Rae.- La castaña chocó los puños con la pelinegra.- ¿Por qué no vas a ver si Dora y Nora llegaron, cariño?- Miró a su pequeña hija, quien asintió, la niña salió corriendo hacia la salida moviendo animadamente su mochila verde (lo bueno es que la escuela estaba muy cerca de ellos para poder vigilarla). Deli miró a su hermana con una ceja alzada.- ¿Y Dana y Wally?

-Dana esta con su hijo Peter, y Wally fue por Fi para luego irse a la escuela.- Rachel Joyce rió un poco.- Ya pronto la terminaran, que orgullosa soy.

-Que rápido crecen.- Dijo el esposo de Deli.

-Que rápido envejecemos.- Bromeó Mikey, acomodándose ligeramente su gorra.

Los cuatro adultos rieron.

-¿Y los Leos?- Preguntó Mikey.

-Bueno, Leonora fue a visitar a Rakta para hablar con él sobre unos asuntos de trabajo y Leonardo está viniendo de camino con Rafael.- Respondió Deli.

-¿Qué era Leonora tanto tiempo con Rakta?

-¿No creen que…?- Preguntó el esposo de Deli, hablando lentamente.

Se miraron pensando lo mismo, pero no sabían si estaban en lo cierto o no.

-Lo mejor será olvidar eso, chicos.- Dijo Rae, animándose un poco.

-¡Tía Rae!

Detrás de ellos estaba viniendo un niño pequeño de pelo negro y ojos azules, y detrás del niño venía su padre.

-Hey, Rafael.- Saludó Rae, abrazando al niño.

-¿Ya llego Wanda?- Preguntó el pequeño Rafael, mirando a su tía Deli.

-Sí, fue con tus hermanas.- Deli rió un poco.

-¡Gracias, tía Deli!- El pequeño le dio un abrazo a su papá y se fue de ahí corriendo a su escuela.- ¡Adiós, papá!

-¡Adiós, Rafael!

-Es ligeramente confuso eso, Leo.- Dijo el esposo de Deli.- Deberías decirle Jason en vez de decir por mi nombre.

-Bueno, Leonora dice que lo mejor sería decirle así.

-¡Miren quienes vienen!- Dijo Rae, sonriendo al notar que alguien llegaba.

Era la madre Rafaela y Miwa, junto con su esposo, pero como los demás padres, usaba muchas ropas.

-¿Vienen a dejar a Richard?- Preguntó, sonriendo.

-Sí.- Afirmó Mikeyla Ángela, mostrando a su pequeño hijo.

Era un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se le veía un poco nervioso.

-Hola, Dick.- Saludó Rae.

-¿Por qué le dices así? Suena como si le dijeras…

-Porque Dick es diminutivo de Richard, no te quejes, Mikey.- Dijo ella.- Yo no me queje cuando llamaste a nuestro hijo "Wallace".

-Y tú nombraste a nuestra hija "Dana".

-Sí, pero el mío es más original.

-Mami- Dijo el pequeño Dick.-, ¿por qué tengo una mancha verde en mi mano?

-¿Qué?

Mikeyla se agachó y, en efectivo, había una mancha verde en su pequeña muñeca.

-No puede ser…

-¿Acaso él tiene manchas mutantes?- Preguntó un Donatello adulto, mostrándose un poco por sus ropas.

-¡Mami!- Gritó la pequeña Wanda, saliendo de ahí con unas suaves lágrimas, y detrás de ella venían dos gemelas de cabello azabache y ojos azules oscuro. Eran Dora y Nora.

-¿Qué paso, Wanda?- Preguntó Deli, preocupada.

-¡M…Me salieron manchas verdes… en mi mano! ¿Q…Qué me está pasando?- Preguntó completamente asustada.

Deliliah se agachó a la altura de su hija, notando que de verdad le estaban saliendo manchas verdes.

-Imposible…

-¡Vamos por Dana y Wally!- Gritó Rae, agarrando salvajemente a su esposo.

Los demás fueron por sus respectivos hijos, Deli y Rafa agarraron a la pequeña Wanda y la llevaron lejos de los ojos de las personas.

-¡Tengo miedo! ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Mírame, Wanda.- Dice Rafael, quitándose la gorra que lo cubría el rostro y miraba directamente a su hija.- Velo como algo bueno, princesa, tal vez puedas empezar a convertirte en una feroz guerrera igual que tu padre.

-¿E…Enserio? ¿O me voy a poner igual que el abuelo Splinter?

-Como yo, pequeña.- Sonrió.

Wanda se calmó, dándole una sonrisa a su padre.

-Supongo que podría acostumbrarme.

-No podremos llevarla a la escuela, Rafael.- Dijo Deli, seria.

-¿Por qué no, mamá?

-Hasta saber que te está pasando, no irás a la escuela por un tiempo.- Respondió, seria.- Debemos descubrirlo, si no lo hacemos pronto, no volverás a la escuela. Pero haremos que vuelvas muy pronto, ¿okey?

La pequeña Wanda asintió.

-Bien, es momento de irnos, pequeña. Solo será por un tiempo.- Su madre le dio un beso en la cabeza.

_Solo será por un tiempo…Solo será por un tiempo…Solo será por un tiempo…Solo será por un tiempo…_

-Dijiste algo que jamás prometiste, madre.- Dijo una voz femenina en las sombras.

-¿Por qué sigues con eso, Wanda?- Preguntó Jason, ya adulto y vestido parecido a un ninja.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y nos decían que pronto saldríamos?- Habló Wanda, toda hecha una mujer muy hermosa y con ropas de guerrera japonesas.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Años antes de que nos convirtiéramos en lo que somos ahora en este mundo sin esperanzas. Gobernado por ese hipócrita de Destructor, _Máquina Nocturna_.- Jason sonrió ligeramente.

-Lo sé, _Katana_.- Rió ligeramente ante el apodo de héroe de su primo.

-Cállate, Wanda.- Dijo Jason, molesto.

Wanda miró a la ahora destruida y horrible Ciudad de Nueva York, 30 años después de que Destructor gobernara todo y acabara con toda su familia.

-Somos los últimos del Clan Hamato, Jason.- Dijo ella, seria.- Debemos terminar pronto con esta pesadilla.

-Oye, ¿sabías que día es hoy?

Wanda dio una mirada de tristeza.

-El día en el que el tío Donnie se fue y la tía Mikay fue a buscarlo. Sí, me acuerdo bien, Jason.

-¿Tú crees que toda nuestra familia nos esté cuidando?

-Por supuesto.- Susurró.- Se lo debemos.

Jason dio una ligera mueca, recordando la muerte de sus primos… y sus tíos.

De sus tíos: Deliliah había muerto salvando a sus dos hijos, Leonora había sido torturada hasta la muerte, Mikeyla se había ido en busca de su esposo pero jamás volvió (algunos creían que se había quedado con él o que había muerto), y Rachel había sido contenida en una cámara secreta en la base de Destructor, nadie sabía si estaba viva o muerta.

Pero… de sus primos…

Los primeros en caer habían sido Rafaela y Miwa, las hijas de Donatello y Mikeyla, ellas habían peleado valientemente, tratando de proteger a su hermano pequeño, Richard, pero ambas habían fallado completamente, perdiendo la vida salvando a su hermano, pero él había muerto un día siguiente por uno de los robots de Karai.

Los siguientes en caer fueron Dora y Nora, las hermanas de Jason y las hijas gemelas de Leonardo y Leonora. Ambas habían tratado de salvar a su madre por qué ella había sido secuestrada y brutalmente golpeada mientras se veía en todo el mundo por cámaras. Leonardo no había hecho nada, por lo cual sus hijas adultas fueron a salvar a su madre, pero ambas fueron asesinadas junto con su madre, frente a todo el mundo… y Leonardo lo había visto todo antes de quedarse completamente ciego.

El hermano de Wanda, Peter, y que se iba a casar con Dana, fue el siguiente asesinado junto con la hija de Mikey y Rachel. La madre de Dana, Rachel Joyce, había sido contenida en una cámara secreta, donde la torturaban cada día sin ni siquiera saber nada de sus hijos. Mikey había tratado de buscarla toda su vida, pero nunca la encontró. Nadie ni siquiera sabía si estaba viva o no. Por lo cual pensó que si alejaba de sus hijos podría ponerlos a salvo, pero Dana murió por miles de katanas en su cuerpo y de la misma forma había muerto Peter (siendo presenciado por su hermana menor). Y en ese momento, Wally había atacado brutalmente a Destructor con intención de matarlo ante el asesinato de su hermana, pero él también cayó.

La hija de Agosto Keys y Coraline West, Fiona Keys, fue la líder de un grupo de personas en algunas partes del mundo, pero ella fue asesinada por unos soldados de Destructor.

Solo quedaban Jason y Wanda. También conocidos como Katana III (Dora fue Katana II) y Máquina Nocturna (en honor a sus padres).

-Esto nunca debió suceder…- Murmuró ella, mirando a su tío Mikey pelear con unos soldados del Pie.

-¿Cómo querías que terminara, Wanda?

-No tengo idea.- Ella miró al cielo lleno de estrellas, notando que una estrella fugaz pasaba cerca.- Deseo que un milagro suceda. Un milagro que pueda liberarnos de nuestra tortura…

-¿Qué tipo de milagro?

-Que Donatello Hamato regrese a salvarnos…

Días después, Wanda y Jason murieron con honor en manos de Destructor, minutos antes de que Donatello Hamato volviera a Nueva York…

Pero antes de morir, Wanda agarró suavemente la mano de Jason, diciendo algo en un susurro, catando con voz suave esa misma canción que su hermano mayor le había cantado cuando le había tenido miedo a los rayos…

_Aquí siempre…_

_Para ti estaré siempre…_

_Siempre y por siempre…_

_Solo mira a tu… lado…_

_Solo mira a tu lado…_

_Solo mira… a tu… lado_

_Yo… estaré… siempre…_

Fue su último aliento, antes de irse a reunirse con su familia.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

_5.- ¿Escuela? Somos asesinas, no chicas normales_

-No.- Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Splinter, serio.

-Somos asesinas…

-Exasesinas.

-…, no chicas normales, Maestro Splinter.- Finalizó Rachel, ladeando la cabeza un poco.

-Pero podrían tratar, jovencitas.- Dijo Splinter, sonriendo un poco.

-Supongo que eso podría ser una buena oportunidad, chicas.- Animó Mika, sonriendo.

-Es bueno ver que nuestra hermana menor siempre está del lado nuestro.- Dice Leonora, haciendo ojos al cielo.

-Yo no estoy en ningún bando, chicas.- Aclaró la rubia.- Sólo quiero empezar a ser una chica normal, como las de la tele.

-Pero esas son las de la tele, Mika.- Dijo Deli, cruzándose de brazos.

-Como dijo Mikeyla- El Maestro Splinter puso suavemente una mano en el hombro de la chica.-, es una nueva oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Las tres hermanas se miraron.

-Está bien.- Hablaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

-¡SÍ!- Gritó Mika, abrazando al Maestro Splinter.- ¡Le dije que nuestro plan funcionaría!

Las tres hermanas miraron con asombro a su hermanita.

-Tenías toda la razón, Mikeyla Ángela.- Sonrió Splinter, antes de irse de ahí.

-¡MIKEYLA!- Gritaron las tres chicas con llamas detrás de ellas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!- Gritó antes de salir corriendo mientras eran perseguidas por sus hermanas mayores.

Rafa y Leo pasaron cerca de ellas, siendo empujados violentamente por las hermanas mayores de Mika.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?- Preguntó Leo, confundido.

-¿Crees que se trate de tu plan para enviarlas a la escuela?- Preguntó, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

Las tres chicas pararon en seco y miraron a Leo con un rostro que podría darle miedo a cualquiera.

-**Leonardo…**- Dijeron su nombra en una voz grave.

-Corre, intrépido.- Dijo Rafael, dándole paso a su hermano que salió corriendo como alma que lleva el Diablo.

Mika salió de su escondite y abrazó a Rafael.

-¡Gracias, Rafael!- Gritó, sonriendo.

-No hay de que, guapa.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Era Donatello, observando la escena con celos en todo su cuerpo.

-Sí.- Respondió Mika, sorprendiendo a los dos hermanos.- ¡Iremos a la escuela!

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Donnie, curioso.

-Ajá.- Afirmó, sonriendo.- ¡Siempre quise ir!

-¿Acaso nunca fuiste cuando vivías en Japón, hermosa?- Preguntó Rafa, curioso.

-No, pero siempre quise hacerlo.- Ella dio sus usuales sonrisas.- Será divertido.

Días después, fue el día donde las chicas fueron a su primer día de escuela. Habían llevado sus ropas normales, además de que fueron a la misma escuela que Abril (eso había hecho que la rubia y la pelirroja pelearan). Volvieron hasta las 2:30 p.m., ellas venían muy cansadas, inclusive se les vía molestas.

-Odio la escuela.- Dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo mientras se sentaban en el sillón junto con los hermanos.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Mikey, abrazando un poco a su novia.

-Bueno, primero llegamos y nos presentaron, para descubrir que nuestra maestra de Historia es una verdadera perra.- Dijo Rae, sin importarle para nada su vocabulario.

-Después llegaron las demás clases, y los profesores eran de verdad unos hijos de su puta madre…- Murmuró Leonora, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Leo, haciendo que este se ruborice.

-Después todos los chicos de mi salón empezaron a coquetear conmigo, ¡inclusive uno me tocó el trasero!- Gritó Mika, furiosa. Un aura oscura rodeó a su novio.- Pero lo maté muy lentamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Preguntaron los hermanos con los ojos abiertos.

-Tranquilos, solo era broma.- Miró a sus hermanas con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Y cómo te fue a ti, Deli?- Preguntó Rafa, ligeramente preocupado.

-Pues a mí me fue extraño.- Susurró.- Conocí a un chico que me cae muy bien.

-Y pronto lo tendrás en tu cama mientras que él…

-¡CÁLLATE, MIKA!- Gritó, ruborizada.

-Está bien, está bien. Sólo decía.- Dijo burlonamente.- Pero creo que él quiere algo MÁS y MUCHO más contigo, Deli.

Deli se volvió a ruborizar, nadie notó la furia de Rafael ante lo que dijo Mika.

-No digas burradas, Mika.- Dijo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Mika.- Simplemente debe ser algún patán idiota que no debe merecerse para nada a Deli.

-Gracias, Rafa. Es bueno ver que alguien me apoya.- Sonrió ligeramente.

Las tres hermanas rieron coquetamente, mirando a Rafa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Y ustedes que miran?- Preguntó con ligera desconfianza.

-Nada, Rafita, nada.- Dijeron con un brillo en los ojos.

Deli rodó los ojos.

-Tranquilo, Rafa. Ya sabes cómo son ellas.- Ella trató de calmarlo, ganándose una sonrisa del rojo.

Las hermanas de Deli dieron otra risita.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a hacer la tarea, chicas.- Dijo Leonora, sonriendo ligeramente y yendo a su habitación.

-Te acompaño, tal vez te copie.- Dijo Mika con una sonrisa.

Rae y Deli siguieron a sus hermanas para hacer la tarea, aunque en realidad sólo estarían ahí para platicar un rato.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **These words- Natasha Bedingfield **mientras leen esto. Pero pronto se notara cuándo la escucharan.

Pareja: Rikey- Rachel x Mikey

._._._._._._.

_5.- Estas palabras son mías_

¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS PUDO HABERLO OLVIDADO?!

Este día era el aniversario en el que Mikey y ella se volvieron pareja. Era sorprendente que hayan durado mucho… ¡Aunque ese no era el punto!

Estaba jodida.

Agarró una chamarra y su guitarra eléctrica, para luego salir de su habitación evitando cualquier ruido que podría despertar a su novio.

Corrió hacia la oscuridad alcantarillas, sin ni siquiera con el temor de perderse.

Cuando encontró un lugar lo suficiente lejos, afinó su guitarra y se preparó para tocar.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando escuchó unos gritos desde arriba.

Se maldijo al haber olvidado su traje de Shadow, pero decidió salir como Rachel.

Dejó su guitarra con cuidado y salió a la superficie, donde una pareja estaba siendo atacada por unos pandilleros.

-Sólo es vencerlos, Rae, no será tanto.

Ella se puso se capucha para cubrirse, para luego empezar a atacar a los pandilleros.

Después de vencerlos como una hoja, la pareja le agradeció completamente.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!- Repetía la chica, sonriendo con ligeras lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas pálidas ante el miedo.

-No hay de que.- Murmuró, molesta ante los agradecimientos, para luego irse de ahí con saltos acrobáticos.

Ella caminó un rato en los techos, queriendo pensar en la letra para su aniversario…

Miró a la Luna, para luego tratar de dar un poco de tono.

_These words are my own _

_Threw some chords together _

_The combination D-E-F _

_Is who I am, is what I do _

Sonrió ante la letra, para luego empezar a trabajar.

Cuando fue el momento de regresar con todo y su regalo, Rachel por primera vez se sentí más que nerviosa ¡se sentía asustada! ¿Y si a Mikey no le gustaba su regalo?

De repente al entrar a su hogar, dos brazos la rodearon.

-¡Rae! ¡Gracias a la pizza que estas bien!

Rae sonrió ligeramente ante la preocupación de su novio, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, Mikey, estoy bien.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti!- Exclamó, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Pues… sólo salí, Mikey.- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Mikey le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego jalarla hasta la cocina.

-¡Tengo tu regalo de aniversario!

Rae sintió nervios.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, todo estaba decorado con rojo y naranja, en la mesa había pizzas en forma de corazón que tenía escrito con pepperoni "Rachel x Mikey". Además había unas velas aromáticas de olor a vainilla y fresa. De repente, sintió algo en la cabeza: Mikey le había puesto una hermosa diadema verde con suaves y delicadas flores en ella.

-Oh, Mikey…

Ella lo agarró de los hombros y le dio un beso, que fue correspondido.

-Gracias, Mikey.

-De nada, mi ángel.

La chica sonrió, para luego sacar su guitarra.

-Espero que te guste, Mikey.- Puso a Mikey en una silla y empezó a tocar.

_These words are my own_

_Threw some chords together _

_The combination D-E-F _

_Is who I am, is what I do _

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

_Try to focus my attention _

_But I feel so A-D-D _

_I need some help, some inspiration (But it's not coming easily)_

_Whoah oh... _

Mikey sonrió un poco mientras se ruborizaba tenuemente.

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know?_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later!_

Rachel sonrió mientras miraba a Mikey con un pequeño brillo en los ojos.

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_There's no other way_

_To better say:_

_I love you, I love you..._

¿Cómo llego a inspirarse? Buenoooo…

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats_

_Recited it over a Hip-Hop beat_

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean_

_With dead poets and drum machines_

_I know I had some studio time booked_

_But I couldn't find a killer hook_

_Now you've gone & raised the bar right up_

_Nothing I write is ever good enough_

Recordó todos los momentos en los que paso con él: cuando se conocieron, ese segundo en el que ninguno de los dos sabría que su destino era estar juntos, en el que él se enamoró de ella cuando la conoció como Shadow.

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

_There's no other way_

_To better say:_

_I love you, I love you..._

También cómo vivió una genial vida desde que lo conoció. Además, no todos los días conseguías un novio mutante que aunque era diferente era especial para ti.

_I'm getting off my stage_

_The curtains pull away_

_No hyperbole to hide behind_

_My naked soul exposes _

_Whoah… oh… oh... oh… Whoah… oh…_

En ese punto en el que pensó que estaría sola para siempre, nunca antes se había equivocado. Tenía a Mikey, tenía su amor y su amistad. Sabía que si alguno se perdía del otro (como… la muerte), alguno de los dos sufriría más que el otro. Por eso Rachel siempre se empeñaba a cuidarlo, aunque él también la cuidaba.

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic_

_Waste-bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later!_

Después llegó esa relación que Rachel temía romper, pero con ayuda de su querido Mikey llegó a que la relación fuera seria y estable, pero también era divertida en un buen sentido. Además de que cada vez que iban a patrullar en la noche, siempre se cuidaban las espaldas sin importar con quienes se enfrentarían.

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_

Mikey abrazó suavemente a Rachel, retirando suavemente la guitarra de la chica. Ambos se miraron con un brillo en los ojos.

Su relación era _muy _extraña. Un mutante y una asesina. Tal vez no eran la pareja perfecta, pero sin importar cuantas críticas puedan llegar hacia ellos por su relación, siempre estarían a flote para cuidarse el uno al otro.

_That's all I got to say,_

_Can't think of a better way,_

_And that's all I've got to say,_

_I love you, is that okay?_

Rachel dejó de cantar, ganándose una mirada coqueta de Mikey.

-¡Me ha encantado, mi ángel!

Las mejillas de Rae se pusieron de rojo tenue.

-De nada, Mikey.

-¡Tengo algo más para ti, mi ángel!

Mikey se puso de rodillas, haciendo que Rachel pensara que él le estaba pidiendo…

-Esto es algo inspirado en ti, mi ángel.- Mikey tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta, para luego empezar a hablar.- "Te amo", significa: Te acepto tal y como eres. No quiero cambiarte; me encantas así como eres, pero sí quiero que crezcas y seas mejor cada día. Quiero que alcances tus sueños. Quiero verte brillar y estar ahí contigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Te respeto, confío en ti y te admiro por la gran persona que eres. Conozco tu pasado, tus secretos, tus errores, pero jamás te juzgaría; sé que tú tampoco lo harías conmigo. No pienso rendirme cuando se nos presenten retos; estoy seguro de que lo nuestro vale la pena. No te necesito para vivir, sé que tú tampoco me necesitas, pero sin embargo, haces que mi vida sea mucho mejor cuando estamos juntos. Estaré ahí para ti, siempre; tal vez llegue tarde algún día, pero te aseguro… llegaré.

Rachel no pudo evitarlo. Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, resbalando delicadamente en sus mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, claramente sintiendo miles de emociones ante lo que dijo Mikey.

Sin esperarlo, Rachel se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un apasionado beso que fue correspondido por el menor.

Mientras Rachel seguía besándolo, Mikey la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo y hacia que el beso se pusiera más intenso. Pero Mikey sacó su brazo y dio un pulgar a arriba a algún lugar.

_3 horas antes:_

_Mikey salió completamente horrorizado. ¡Había olvidado el aniversario de Rachel y él!_

_Salió corriendo por todo su hogar, recibiendo miradas confundidas de Mikeyla Ángela y Deliliah._

_-¿Qué pasa, Mikey?- Preguntó Deli, confundida._

_-¡HOYESELANIVERSARIODERACHELYELMÍOCOMOPAREJA! ¡SEMEHABÍAOLVIDADOYNOTENGONADAQUEDARLE!_

_Ambas hermanas pestañearon tres veces, para luego mirarse._

_-Te ayudaremos, Mikey.- Dijeron ambas, levantándose y acercándose al mencionado._

_-¿Enserio? ¡Son las mejores!_

_Ambas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Actualidad:_

Mikeyla y Deliliah salieron de su escondite y le alzaron el pulgar a Mikey, en señal que todo su plan para impresionar a Rachel funcionó.

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado y me gustaría mucho pedirles un pequeño favor a todos ustedes:**

**Como no tengo del todo mucha inspiración, ¿me darían ideas para la letra **_**F**_**? Si no les molesta, claro.**

**Sobre el primer E, digamos que sólo es como un "Spoiler".**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión:**

Belle the Dog, Conejis Pot, Luisita Gomez, IA-ali12, prics17 y a Mona Lisa Hamato

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	6. F

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Fool Like Me- Cobra Starship **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Deliraph- Deli x Rafa

._._._._._._.

_5.- Fool Like Me_

Rafael miró a Deli por unos segundos; esa hermosa chica de pelo castaño chocolate estaba hablando animadamente con el Maestro Splinter, él no podía escuchar muy bien de qué estaban hablando los dos, pero le daba una curiosidad tan grande que pasaba cerca de ahí.

Se acercó un poquito más, pudo escuchar una pequeña parte de lo que ambos hablaban.

-… así que, Deliliah, quiero volver a repetirte que jamás debes andar con chicos "tontos".

-Lo entiendo, Maestro Splinter.- Ella sonrió, asintiendo.- Tranquilo, Maestro, yo sé cuidarme.

-Lo sé, pequeña. Te tomo a ti y a tus hermanas como hijas mías, claramente estaría preocupado por ustedes.- Splinter le dio una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Dónde está Leonora? Quiero hablar con ella un rato.

-Creo que está en el Dojo con Leo.

-Gracias, pequeña.

El Maestro se fue de ahí con paso relajado, Rafa creyó haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su Maestro.

-¡Oh!- Ella volteó, encontrándose cara a cara con Rafael.- Hola, Rafael.- Ambos se ruborizaron ante la cercanía, pero se alejaron un poco.

-Qué onda, Deli.- Sonrió un poco.- ¿De que estaban hablando ustedes?

-Nada importante, Rafa.- Respondió.- Sólo estábamos hablando sobre cómo me fue en la escuela y todo eso.

-¿Enserio?- Rafa alzó una ceja.- Oye, tengo una duda.

-Dime.

-¿Por qué cada vez que trató de llamarte, la desgraciada… quiero decir, Leonora siempre agarra tu celular y me cuelga antes de que diga algo?

-¿Leo agarra mi celular?- Preguntó, sorprendida, sin escuchar el casi insulto de Rafa.- No me había dado cuenta.

-¿No? Que extraño que no sepas eso, Deli.

-Sí, la verdad que es muy extraño, Rafa.- Ella sonrió de lado.- Gracias por decirme, hablare luego con ella.

-Antes de que hables con ella o te vayas, ¿quieres pasar un tiempo conmigo?- Deli se sonrojó un poco.- Quiero decir, me llevo bien con tus hermanas, pero no hablo mucho contigo, ¿quieres hablar un rato?

Deli abrió un poco los ojos.

-Pues la verdad pensaba irme para seguir ayudando a Donnie con el mutágeno, pero creo que sería lindo hablar un rato contigo, si no te molesta, claro.

-¡Claro que no!- Rafa le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, haciendo que Deli se ruborice.- ¿Con que deberíamos empezar esta conversación?

Deli rió.

Todo el día ambos habían estado hablando de diferentes temas en especial. Empezando a conocerse un poco más, sabiendo sus gustos y disgustos, hablando sobre la escuela de Deli. No hubo ningún alto para esa conversación, se les veía muy cómodos juntos.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿cómo ella puede estar con él?- Preguntó Leonora, seca.

-¿Acaso te gusta Rafael?- Preguntó Leonardo, curioso, pero con un ligero toque de celos.

-No, ¡qué va! Rafael me cae bien, sólo que me sorprende que Deli y Rafa se gusten.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué acaso no notas las miradas que se mandan? ¿O ya viste sus ojos?- Preguntó, curiosa.

Leonardo los miró. En los ojos de ambos había un tipo de brillo, algo que no podía hacer que ambos apartaran la mirada del otro.

-Es un inicio. Cuando menos lo esperes, tendrán tal vez un hijo o dos. Quién sabe.- Leonora se fue de ahí, siendo acompañada por Leonardo.

-¿Mikey hizo eso?- Rió a carcajadas cuando Rafa le contó una de sus aventuras contra los Kraangs.

-¡Sí! Admito que fue muuuuuuuuy gracioso.

Ambos rieron, sacando unas pocas lágrimas.

Rafa miró a Deli reír, se veía muy bonita y sus ojos daban un brillo muy hermoso.

Entonces miró a todas partes, esperando que nadie escuchara lo que fuera a decir.

-¿Te agrado, Deli?

Deli dejó de reír un poco.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Rafa?

-Bueno- Rafael se acomodó un poco.-, soy un cretino y actuó como un idiota, pero Dios debió haber estado de buen humor el día que él dejó a una chica como tú optar por estar un tonto como yo. Además, es sorprendente que hayas aceptado quedarte conmigo para platicar.

Deli se sonrojó demasiado.

-B…Bueno…

-Espera, no he terminado…- Acomodó un poco su garganta.- Y sé que no puedo hacerlo bien, pero haría cualquier cosa por ti, Deli.- Rafael no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde sacaba todo esto.- Pero, esto lo sé con seguridad… tú…- Él trató de hablar con claridad mientras un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, pero él trató de ocultarlo, aunque no sabía que Deli había visto su rubor.-… la verdad, hay algo en ti, Deli… Algo que me hace…

-¿Sí, Rafa?- Ella empezó a acercarse lentamente, al igual que Rafa.

-Bueno, he escuchado que _algunas_ _personas _dicen "Oh Dios mío, ¿cómo ella puede estar con él? Oh mi Dios, ¡dale en el culo y déjalo!".

-¿**Quiénes**?- Preguntó con ira.

-_"Maldición, que voz tan sexy cuando ella se enoja…"_

Rafael sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

-La verdad, eso lo invente.- Ella rió abiertamente.- Pero… el punto es… ¿cómo puedo agradarte?

-Sí, tal vez parezcas un idiota y un increíble cretino que ni sabe la diferencia entre un sándwich y una torta…

-Gracias por ser directa.- Dijo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-… pero aun así, si alguien me preguntara con quién prefería estar, yo diría que contigo…

Ambos ya estaban demasiado cerca, empezando a cerrar los ojos y acercándose un poco más hasta casi sentir la respiración del otro… un poco más…

-¡Es hora de patrullar!- Mikey y Mika aparecieron detrás del sofá, haciendo que ambos dieron un salto y se alejaran rápidamente.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Y por qué están muy rojos?- Preguntaron a la vez.

-¡P…Por nada!

Ambos se pararon rápidamente, empezando a balbucear diferentes cosas.

Mikey y Mika rieron, habían escuchado todo. Pero se prometieron en silencio no decir nada.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Fearless- Taylor Swift** mientras leen esto.

Pareja: LeoxLeo- Leonardo x Leonora (Katana)

._._._._._._.

_5.- Fearless Leader_

Katana tenía corazones en sus ojos mientras miraba pelear a Leonardo. ¡Se veía tan valiente y feroz con todos esos movimientos que hacía mientras peleaba contra los Robots Pies!

Ella golpeó a un robot aun mirando a Leonardo. Sin importarle quien podría escucharla (en realidad no había problema ya que todos peleaban en diferentes techos, pero tenía una vista perfecta de Leonardo.), ella empezó a cantar con dulzura.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

Un robot se acercó detrás de ella, pero sacó una de sus katanas y se lo clavó en el pecho con dureza, sin seguir apartando su vista.

_We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you_

Dos Robots Pies se acercaron con cautela, ambos corrieron sacando sus armas. Pero ella dio un paso atrás y los dos robots chocaron entre sí, dañándose con sus propias armas.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Más Robots Pies se acercaron cautelosamente a ella mientras observaba a Leonardo pelear contra otros robots. Todos sacaron sus armas y estuvieron a punto de matarla sino fuera que ella dio un salto increíble hacia atrás, para luego destruirlos con sus dos katanas.

_So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory_

Leonardo la miró un segundo, dándole una sonrisa pequeña. Ella guardó esa sonrisa en sus recuerdos para poder soñar con ella cada noche.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

Karai se acercó lentamente hacía Leonardo, él ni siquiera notaba su presencia ya que peleaba con los robots. Karai estuvo a punto de lastimarlo por poco ya que la espada de Katana hizo que el arma de Karai saliera volando.

Leonardo la ataca, para poder pronto terminar con esta misión.

Ella ríe cuando Leo le gana, otra vez, a Karai.

Pero su sonrisa desaparece cuando Leonardo le da su mano a Karai para que pudiera levantarse. Lo que Karai hace primero es mirar a Katana, para luego sonreír malévolamente y aceptar la mano de Leonardo, y luego le da un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Leo se sonroja.

Por primera vez en la vida, Katana está feliz de que Karai la haya dado un golpe a Leonardo después del beso.

Todos se acercan, primero Rafael regaña a Leonardo por la acción de Karai. Después dan unas ligeras bromas, y por último, Katana queda sola en el techo donde se había quedado. La lluvia empieza a salir, mojándola con mucha brusquedad, lo bueno para ella es que sus mejillas se confunden con las gotas de lluvia.

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless._

Ella siente una mano en su cabello. Katana alzó la vista, notando que se trataba de Leo.

-¿Vienes, intrépida líder?- Preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro.

Katana sonríe y se levanta con ayuda de Leonardo.

Ambos se miran unos segundos y Katana lo abraza por sorpresa, dejando a Leo mudo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

Ella niega con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-_"Gracias por no abandonarme por ella…"_- Piensa con una pequeña sonrisa.- Pronto lo sabrás.

Ambos sonrieron amistosamente. Pero Leo estornudó. Katana rió.

Katana se quitó la chaqueta (dejando ver más sus pechos gracias a su camisa muy corta, haciendo que Leo se sienta nervioso) y lo puso encima de ellos.

-¿Mejor?

Leo asintió.

Ambos se fueron con los demás. Y Katana tomó la mano de Leonardo y ambos se juntaron un poco más, estando completamente pegados.

-Te dará calor… así no enfermaras…- Susurró, ruborizada.

Leo le dio una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Katana miró a otro lado, cantando con una suave voz.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless_

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Sexin' in the dance floor- Cash Cash **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Raphcel- Rafael x Rachel

._._._._._._.

_5.- Festejando en una pista de baile, pero también fallando en la realidad_

Rafael sonrió divertidamente mientras veía a Leo tratar de bailar bien frente a Leonora.

Había sido un día normal, hasta que Rachel y Leonora se les había ocurrido al Club de su amigo Rakta Rivera después de ir a patrullar la ciudad.

Todos aceptaron ir, aunque la _Voz de la razón _(alias Leonardo) había dicho que no podían ir ya que podrían preocupar al Maestro por tardar tanto, pero Leonora y Rachel usaron sus habilidades para estafar a Leo para que pudieran ir. Al final de todo, el líder aceptó.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos con alegría por Rakta, quien estaba feliz de que sus mejores amigas fueran a su Club. Pero lo que también notaron es que cuando llegaron, toda la atención de Rakta estaba en Mikeyla Ángela, la novia de Donnie.

Al principio, Rakta había estado coqueteando disimuladamente, pero todo eso cambio cuando él la invitó a bailar. Sin pensarlo, Mika aceptó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso había creado una alarma en Donnie, pero todo eso cambio cuando una chica rubia llamada Lisa, que al parecer Donnie conocía hace un tiempo, había ido hacia él y le había invitado a bailar. Con la intención de poner celos a su novia, él aceptó.

Rachel agarró a Mikey a la pista, pero unas chicas mutantes que tomaban a Mikey lindo se lo habían quitado y habían empezado a bailar con él. Lo bueno es que Rachel se controló sino habría sangre por todas partes.

Deli y Agosto (quien había estado en Club media hora esperándolos) habían ido a bailar, fue una pequeña oportunidad para la castaña de pasar tiempo con el pelirrojo ya que Cory se había enfermado y no pudo venir. Algo hizo que Rafael se enojara con Agosto y quisiera matarlo.

Y por último, los dos Leos fueron a bailar, pero Leo apenas y podía bailar con tantos empujones. Pero aun así se divertían.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba suavemente el hombro. Era Rachel.

-Hey, Rafael. ¿Me puedo sentar?- Preguntó, desanimada.

-Claro.- Asintió.

Rachel se sentó al lado de él, poniendo una cara triste.

-¿Estás bien?

-No, la verdad no.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó, tronando sus puños.

Rachel señaló hacía Mikey, quien bailaba animadamente con un grupo de chicas alrededor de él.

-Tonto…

Rachel bajó la cabeza mientras que su pelo cubría su cara.

-Oye, no te desanimes.- Él agarró delicadamente su mano.- Tengo una idea…

Rachel levantó la cara, curiosa.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Rafael la agarró con fuerza y la dirigió a la pista.

-¡E…Espera, Rafael! ¡Qué estás haciendo!- Exclamó, sorprendida.

-Devolviéndole el favor…

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar, haciendo que Rafael sonriera.

-Perfecto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Mikey? Más bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Algo que nunca volveré a hacer…

Rachel alzó una ceja, pero Rafael la volvió a agarrar y la movió un poco.

Rachel sonrió un poco, para luego empezar a moverse y después empezó con movimientos sensuales.

Rachel sintió que alguien le agarraba de las manos, se trataba de Rafael.

-¿Lista?

Rachel le dio una sonrisa sensual.

Ambos empezaron a moverse con movimientos locos y salvajes, haciendo que miradas fueran a ellos.

Rafael puso sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Rae, pero también empezó a bailar. Rae sonrió y se puso frente a él.

-¿Nunca antes has bailado?

-Jamás.

Rae rió abiertamente, dando un paso sensual hacia Rafael.

-Hay que intentar…

Ambos empezaron a mover sus pies al ritmo de la música frenética y salvaje. No había nada ni nadie que podía detenerlos ahí y ahora, ni querían parar. Rafael empezó a sujetar los brazos de Rae y empezó a bajar lentamente, Rae, en cambio, sintió corrientes electrizantes al sentir el roce suave de Rafael.

-¿Has visto "_Donde están las rubias_"?- Preguntó ella, moviendo su cabello.

-Sí, Mika me pidió que la viera con ella.

-¿Viste la escena del baile?

Rafael sonrió.

Ambos hicieron que gente se alejara un poco. La atención se veía en ellos, para luego sonreír.

Ambos asintieron, para luego empezar a bailar como los actores de la película mencionada. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y dar gritos de emoción.

Mikey observaba todo con atención, pero de repente sentía algo dentro de él que se agrandaba viendo a su hermano con su novia.

Cuando llegó la parte de la voltereta, no fue para nada difícil, sobretodo quien hizo la voltereta había sido Rachel.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de terminar en la escena del baile, Rafael miró a Rachel. Y escuchó atentamente la letra de la canción que empezó a comenzar.

_You got me lookin'  
Dancin' like she don't give a damn  
Her body's workin'  
Bumpin' to the sound of my jam  
She got me sweatin'  
And she don't even know who I am, I am, I-I-I a-am_

Sorprendentemente Rafael hizo un movimiento de pelea muy impresionante, haciendo que todos gritaran de emoción.

Rachel lo miró y sonrió, entiendo sus intenciones.

_She got me slippin'  
And I ain't even drinkin' tonight  
I'm feelin' dizzy  
And I ain't even tipsy  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you baby baby,  
All night we're all singin'  
1, 2, 3, 4 Sexin' on the dance floor!_

Ella dio un movimiento de defensa que ni siquiera Rafael sabía que existía.

_I don't know what your daddy would do, girl  
The way you work it babe, makes me wanna misbehave_

Rachel le sonrió y dio movimiento de cadera muy atrevido, haciendo que los chicos de ahí gritaran uno que otro piropo.

_I don't know what my daddy would do, boy  
If he saw me hardcore, sexin' on the dance floor_

Ella dio una sonrisa de felicidad, siendo correspondida.

_Oho-oh-oh you're the girl I've been lookin' for  
Oho-oh-oh caught sexin' on the dance floor  
Oho-oh-oh you're the girl I've been lookin' for all night_

Ambos se miraron con pasión y con una fuerte atracción que se notaba completamente.

_Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor  
Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor_

Rachel se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la lanzó atrás de ella. Hizo unos movimientos sensuales, sin ni siquiera prestar atención a los gritos de Mikey quien le hablaba.

_Hot 'n sweaty, I think it's time we take off our clothes  
We're in the bedroom, she's movin' like we're still at the club  
Your daddy's callin', I think it's time you turned off your phone, your phone, your ph-o-o-o-ne_

Rafael le da señales de que se acerque, quien Rachel guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

_You're so erotic, and every little thing that you do  
We're gettin' naughty, and we ain't even tipsy  
I've been thinkin' 'bout you baby baby,  
All night we're all singin'  
1, 2, 3, 4 sexin' on the dance floor!_

Ambos se acercaban y daban un ataque al otro, impresionantes movimientos y grandes pasos de baile era todo lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

Cuando estuvieron más cerca, los dos movimientos que parecían difíciles de realizar.

_I don't know what your daddy would do, girl  
The way you work it babe, makes me wanna misbehave_

Ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

_I don't know what my daddy would do, boy  
If he saw me hardcore, sexin' on the dance floor_

Estaban hipnotizados por la música y los movimientos que hacían. Ninguno quería parar porque en ese momento nada les importaba.

_Oho-oh-oh you're the girl I've been lookin' for  
Oho-oh-oh caught sexin' on the dance floor  
Oho-oh-oh you're the girl I've been lookin' for all night_

Rafael se juntó más con Rachel, haciendo que el espacio fuera muy poco.

_Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor Cash Cash (haha)  
Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor Jeffree Star!_

Ambos dejaron que la música los dominara completamente.

_Hey Slut!  
Hurry up no time to waste. It's friday, Rebecca Black's  
Sittin' on my face…  
They say, that I'm Always actin' like a bitch!  
Take your clothes off, baby suck this big stick  
This feels so primal, time to fuck you like a animal  
I'm done, wait… Who the hell are you?  
Now I'm gonna let Cash Cash, run a train on you_

_I don't know what your daddy would, girl  
Oh I don't really care, love it when you pull my hair  
I don't know what my daddy would do  
When 1, 2, 3, 4… sexin' on the dancefloor_

_I don't know what your daddy would do, girl  
The way you work it baby, makes me wanna misbehave_

Rachel alzó una pierna hasta el cuello de Rafael, ganando más piropos.

_I don't know what my daddy would do, boy  
If you tell me hardcore, sexin' on the dancefloor!_

Rafael la levantó y la lanzó muy arriba, para luego ser atrapada por la tortuga.

_Oho-oh-oh you're the girl I've been lookin' for  
Oho-oh-oh caught sexin' on the dance floor  
Oho-oh-oh you're the girl I've been lookin' for all night_

_Oho-oh-oh you're the girl I've been lookin' for  
Oho-oh-oh caught sexin' on the dance floor  
Oho-oh-oh you're the girl I've been lookin' for all night_

_Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor  
Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor_

Ella movió sus caderas, haciendo que Rafael sienta algo de placer. La alzó y ella hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, terminando frente a Rafa. Él agarró su brazo y le dio una vuelta a la chica, volviendo a ponerla frente a él. Rae puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y Rafa hizo que ella se acercara a él.

Rae puso su pierna cerca de la entrepierna de Rafa, él se sintió ligeramente avergonzado pero no le importó.

Olvidando completamente que Mikey estaba viendo todo…

Rafael sonrió y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, el toque era tan suave y delicado que Rae sintió un escalofrió.

-Rafael…- susurró el nombre de su acompañante, él sólo volvió a sonreír.- Gracias por estar conmigo…

Rafael miró a Mikey unos segundos, él se había fijado todo el tiempo de su presencia, él estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido.

-¡BÉSALA!

Ambos se miraron con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas y se separaron rápidamente.

-Lamento eso, Rafael.- Dijo Rachel, ruborizada.

-Hey, lo hice simplemente para pasar tiempo contigo y sobre todo para ponerte feliz.

Rachel sonrió de lado, para luego darle un delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Rafa.

Alguien del público se acercó y empujó bruscamente a Rafael, haciendo que el espacio que estaba entre él y Rachel se rompiera, haciendo que algo que Rafael siempre había soñado.

Un beso…

Rafael y ella… estaban…

Aunque en realidad, sorprendentemente este no era su primer beso. Así es, Rachel Joyce jamás dio su primer beso con Mikey, sino había sido con Rafael Hamato. Y este este era el segundo beso que ambos compartían juntos. Pero… de manera _accidental_.

Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no… pero…

El beso era completamente electrizante, suave y feroz. Sentía un millón de emociones. ¡Le gustaba! Simplemente le gustaba el beso, pero también _quién_ se lo daba.

Rafael agarró firmemente los brazos de Rachel, atrayéndola más. Pero Rachel tenía los ojos abiertos ante la increíble sorpresa que tenía.

Buscó con los ojos a Mikey, lo vio coqueteando con esas chicas…

-_"Venganza…"_- Pensó con ira.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rafael y empezó a corresponder el beso, Rafael le mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que ella abriera la boca. Rafael no desperdició la oportunidad, volvió a atacar los labios de Rae, pero batallando con su lengua. ¡Dios! ¡Amaba esa sensación completamente feroz!

Rae se separó de él, le dio una suave sonrisa que le fue correspondida.

-Besas bien…- Murmuró, sonriendo.

-Gracias.- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ambos salieron de ahí, agarrados de la mano y con un rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Sabes que tienes/tengo novio?- Preguntaron a la vez, sorprendidos y arrepentidos.

-Sí.- Respondió Rae, mirando a Mikey, quien seguía con las chicas.- Pero él esta con _otras_.

Ella apretó su mano libre, pero Rafael le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si yo fuera tu novio, jamás permitiría que alguien te hiciera daño. Y menos te abandonaría.

Rachel le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido.

-Te amo.- Murmuró Rafael, abrazándola.

Rachel se quedó estática, pero correspondió su abrazo.

-Yo también…

-_¡RAFAEL! ¡DESPIERTA, POR FAVOR! ¡DESPIERTA!_

Rafael abrió los ojos. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco y sudor cubría todo su cuerpo en esos instantes. Además de que sintió su cuerpo dolerle.

Dos brazos lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Oh, gracias, Dios!- Era Mikeyla quien lo abrazaba.- ¡Qué bueno que estas bien!- Lágrimas empezaron a salir de los delicados ojos azules de la rubia.

-¿Q…Qué paso?

-Tuvimos una pelea con los Robots Pies, pero uno te atacó brutalmente y te dejó inconsciente.- Ella volvió a abrazarlo.- Fui a salvarte ya que caíste desde un edificio muy alto. Oh, Rafael… no sabes lo preocupada que estaba.

-Tranquila, guapa.- Sonrió un poco.- Como ves, ya estoy bien.

Mikeyla volvió a abrazarlo más fuerte y las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

-Tranquila.

Rachel se acercó a ellos, dándole un abrazo fuerte a Rafael.

-Gracias por salvarme.

-¿Qué?

Ambas hermanas se miraron.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Rafael negó con la cabeza.

Rachel dio un suspiro.

-Fuimos al Club de Rakta. Pero nos fuimos temprano, pero unos Robots Pies nos emboscaron y nos atacaron.- Ella miró al suelo.- Uno me hirió gravemente en la pierna- Señaló su herida en la pierna donde había una larga cicatriz.-, y estaba a punto de darme el golpe de gracia, sino fuera que tú me salvaste de morir, pero ese maldito robot te atacó.

-El punto es que es bueno ver que estas bien.- Mika agarró suavemente su mano.- Lo mejor será que descanses.

Rafael asintió. Triste de saber que todo su hermoso momento con esa valiente guerrera haya sido solo un sueño.

Las hermanas salieron del cuarto de Rafael en silencio. Mikeyla miró a su hermana mayor.

-¿No le dirás?

Rachel miró unos segundos a su hermana para luego negar con la cabeza.

-Aunque no lo parezca, ustedes hacen una linda pareja.- Murmuró.- Sólo necesitas darle una oportunidad algún día.

Mika se alejó de ahí en silencio.

Rae miró al cuarto de Rafael unos segundos, para luego tocar suavemente sus labios.

_-¿No deberíamos volver, Rafael?- Preguntó Rae, sonriéndole al de rojo._

_-Nah.- Rió un poco.- Sólo quiero estar contigo un rato._

_Rae sonrió y le dio un apasionado beso a la vista de la hermosa Luna y las delicadas estrellas._

_-Me siento mal por esto, Rafa.- Miró los ojos verdes tóxicos de su… ya ni sabía si era amigo.- Amo a Mikey, pero… esto me confunde demasiado._

_-Me gustas.- Habló, tomando suavemente sus manos.- Desde que te conocí he estado enamorado de ti. Me vuelves loco, Rae. Y… espero algún día podamos estar juntos._

_Rachel abrió los ojos, impactada._

_-Bueno, Rafael…- Ella miró al suelo.- Sí, lo admito. Cuando te conocí llegaste a gustarme… pero, yo salgo con Mikey y…_

_Una ligera lágrima salió y rodó suavemente._

_-La verdad… ya no sé qué hacer ahora…_

_Rafael acarició suavemente su mejilla y le dio un profundo beso en los labios._

_Ambos se separaron cuando escucharon un ruido metálico. Muchas sombras salieron y mostrando a los malvados Robots Pies._

_-¿Listo para pelear, Rafael?_

_-Por supuesto, hermosa._

_Ambos se prepararon para pelear, para luego dar un fuerte grito de batalla._

-¿Rae?

Rachel abrió los ojos, viendo a Mikey frente a ella.

-Oh…- Ella miró a otro lado.- Hola, Mikey.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Rae miró con tristeza a Mikey, pero después lo disimuló con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Estoy bien.- Se acercó un poco a él.- Ahora que estas aquí.

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado y me gustaría mucho pedirles un pequeño favor a todos ustedes:**

**Como no tengo del todo mucha inspiración, ¿me darían ideas para la letra **_**G**_**? Si no les molesta, claro.**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión:**

I Love Kitten too, Luisa Tatis y Hana Skyle

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	7. G

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Girl on fire – Alicia Keys **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Mikaynardo- Mikeyla x Leonardo

._._._._._._.

_6.- Girl on fire_

Leonardo caminaba a paso tranquilo, claramente hoy sería un día normal y, tal vez, sencillo.

Lo que no esperaba es que Mikeyla empezara a correr por todo el lugar, además de que Deli estuviera detrás de ella.

-¡VEN AQUÍ, MIKEYLA ÁNGELA!

-¡JAMÁS!

Leo se quedó ligeramente confundido.

-Mika es la protagonista de una obra de la escuela.

Leo se giró, encontrándose con Leonora.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué obra harán?

Ella alzó ligeramente los hombros.

-Quien sabe, Leonardo.- Habló, seria y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.- Sólo quiero que la tortura de Mikeyla termine pronto.

Leo sintió curiosidad ante la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Estas bien?

Ella lo miró con un brillo inusual en los ojos. Daba mucho miedo.

-Estoy bien. Hoy fui la víctima de una de las bromas de Miguel Ángel.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

Ella sonrió un poco, para luego señalarse su propio ojo y apretar su puño con fuerza.

-¡¿Lo golpeaste?!

Leonora asintió un poco con la cabeza.

-Estaba molesta desde ayer, por lo cual no pude controlarme mucho. Además, estoy enojada con alguien por qué volvió a caer en una trampa ¡DE UNA MALDITA CHICA QUE ES DEL LADO MALO Y ÉL NO QUIERE ENTENDER!

Leo dio unos dos pasos hacia atrás, dando espacio a su amiga que tenía un aura muy oscura detrás de ella.

-¿Sabes? Creo que iré a ver a Mika.

Salió corriendo, sin ni siquiera notar la cara de tristeza de Leonora.

-Como sea…- Susurró, furiosa, apretando los puños.- Él nunca te va a aceptar, Leonora, acéptalo pronto…

Mientras tanto, Leo buscaba por todas partes a Mika, entonces recordó que tenía ese extraño lazo con ella, así que decidió utilizarlo para poder buscarla.

-¿Dónde estás, Mika?- Susurró, poniéndose en posición de loto y dando un suave suspiro. Entonces, abrió los ojos.- Bingo…

Se levantó con rapidez y fue a buscar a Mika donde seguramente debería estar.

Encontró a Mika junto con Deli, ésta sostenía un vestido rojo fuego, y Mika miraba a su hermana con molestia. Decidió esconderse detrás de la puerta, sin ni siquiera ser visto por las dos hermanas.

-Sólo es para la obra, Mika.- Dijo Deli, rodando los ojos.

-¡NO! ¡TÚ SABES QUE ODIO LOS VESTIDOS!

-¿Al menos te lo puedes probar? Si no te queda, le diré al director que estas enferma o algo.

Mika lo pensó en unos segundos, luego agarró bruscamente el vestido.

-Está bien.

Ella se metió al baño del cuarto de su hermana mayor.

-_¡Dile a Leonardo que salga!_

Leo se sorprendió un poco. Deli se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a Leo de alejarse, haciendo que la tortuga cayera al suelo bruscamente.

-_¡¿Estás bien, Leonardo?!_

-Sí, Mika.- Murmuró.

-_¡Qué bien!_

Deli lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Gracias, Deli.

Deli le dio una sonrisa amistosa que fue correspondida.

-No hay problema, Leo.- Ella lo puso suavemente en su cama.- Si me disculpas, pondré algo de música y luego iré por un jugo ya que estoy muy cansada de perseguir a Mika.

Deli se dirigió a su estéreo y le puso _Play _a su música, para luego subirle un poco.

-No tardo.- Ella salió de su cuarto cuidadosamente.

La canción empezó a sonar suavemente, dando una delicada tonada.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

Leo se acomodó un poco en la suave cama de Deli, esperando a que la rubia saliera.

_Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down_

-_¿Leonardo?_

-¿Sí?

-_Ahm…_

-¿Sucedió algo, Mika?- Él se sentó, esperando que Mika hablara o saliera.

-_¿Puedes cerrar la puerta, por favor?_- Se le escuchaba muy nerviosa.

Leonardo, confundido, obedeció lo que le pidió la chica. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la puerta del baño.

-¿Está todo bien?

-_¿Podrías voltearte? Enseguida voy a abrir._

-Por supuesto.

Leo se sentó nueva y suavemente en la cama de Deli, para luego mirar a otro lado.

-Listo.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente.

-Puedes voltear.

Leo volvió a obedecer, pero se quedó sorprendido ante lo que vio.

_This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire_

Mika traía un hermoso vestido rojo fuego. Lo traía en una manga corta y le llegaba hasta los pies, tenía una hermosa rosa roja en el tirante, además de tener unas pulseras doradas. Su cabello lo traía suelto, cayéndole en cascadas, como si fuera la mismísima Rapunzel en persona.

-¿Y?

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say_

-Te ves bien, Mika.- Él se sonrojó un poco.- ¿Q…Qué clase de obra están haciendo?

-Bueno, íbamos a interpretar los Juegos del Hambre, me escogieron como Katniss, por lo cual me pidieron que usara este vestido.

-De verdad te queda hermoso.- Sonrió un poco, haciendo ruborizar tenuemente a su amiga.

-Gracias.- Ella le dio una sonrisa.- ¡Mira esto!

Ella empezó a dar vueltas como toda una bailarina, haciendo que el vestido se levantara un poco y hasta brillara con la luz, haciendo que fueran llamas las que estaban en su vestido.

-¿Genial, no?- Ella sonrió un poco más.- Yo quería que Deli fuera Katniss, pero no sé por qué me escogieron a mí… digo ¡soy rubia! Y Katniss es castaña.

-Tal vez pensaron que eras perfecta para el papel.- Él le animó, dándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias, Leonardo.- Ella se sentó a lado de él, dándose una sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron, para luego empezar a acercarse lentamente. Mika empezó a cerrar los ojos, Leo la imitó.

Los dos amigos se dieron un beso profundo, casi apasionado. Ellos se encontraban completamente rojos, pero eso no evitaba que el beso terminara.

Mika puso sus manos en los hombros de Leo, y Leo puso sus manos en las mejillas de Mika.

Mika sintió que era muy diferente a la manera que siempre besaba a su novio. Se sentía ligeramente dulce, pero también electrizante y… amargo. Sentía que traicionaba a su novio y lo estaba haciendo. Y no le gustaba. No. Por supuesto que no, aunque siempre soñaba con esto cuando se había enamorado _accidentalmente_ de Leonardo.

Leonardo, en cambio, sintió su corazón latir mil por hora. Siempre ella se preguntó cómo se sentirían los labios de Karai o Rachel. Así es, secretamente el líder seguía estando enamorado de Karai, además de Rachel. Aunque ni siquiera Rae notaba que Leo estaba enamorada de ella. Cada día y noche, Leo sueña de cómo sería su vida si Karai o Rae correspondieran sus sentimientos. Pero en esos momentos no estaba besando a Karai o a Rachel sino a Mika, la novia de Don, su hermano. Aunque tal vez debería olvidar a Karai pronto ya que desde que descubrió que ella era Miwa ya casi no sentía lo mismo por ella.

-_¿Mikeyla? ¿Estás ahí?_- ¡Era Donnie!

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, recordando al instante que la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Lo siento mucho, Leonardo, de verdad…

-No pasa nada, Mika.- Él puso su mano en la mejilla pálida de la chica.- Sólo… hay que recordar muy bien a quienes queremos…

-Sonó extraño, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, aún sigo sorprendido.

Ambos rieron un poco, aún sonrojados.

Mika se levantó con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Donnie quien le se sonrojó ante el vestido de la chica.

Leo escuchó atentamente la última letra de la canción.

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Betcha Neva – Cherie **mientras leen esto.

Inspiración del traje: http (dos puntos) / / images04 (punto) olx-st (punto) com / ui / 11 / 43 / 94 / 1342197839 ( _ ) 414253994 ( _ ) 1 - Fotos - de - TRAJE-DE-DANZA-ARABE-EN-VENTA (punto) jpg

Personajes (no _Pareja_): Akari Yamashiro y Rachel Joyce

._._._._._._.

_6.- Gitana de la muerte_

Rachel Joyce corría, haciendo que su cabello azabache se sintiera completamente libre.

Hoy era un día donde Rachel le gustaba salir a pasear sola.

Ella se puso la capucha de su chaqueta (ese día había descubierto que la chaqueta que Mikey le había dado tenía capucha), por lo cual su pelo salía muy poco. Había visto pasar a Karai, por lo cual tendría que tener mucho cuidado.

Aunque tenía curiosidad por qué estaba ahí, preferiría no arriesgar la seguridad de Mikey y su familia.

-Qué onda, Rae.

Ella dio un salto ante el susto. Detrás de ella estaba un chico atractivo, piel pálida, cabello negro y ojos azules claro.

-¿A…Akari?

-Hola, Rae.- Saludó el chico, sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte a ti, Rae.

Rae le dio una mala mirada.

Akari sonrió.

-Ahora que nos volvimos a ver, adiós.- Dijo, cortante.

-¡Espera, Rae!

Akari la sujetó firmemente de la muñeca, haciendo que Rae se enojara más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Suéltame, Akari! ¡Ahora!

-Escúchame, Rae.- La sujetó firmemente de los hombros, haciendo que los ojos tóxicos de Rae se concentraran en los azules de Akari.- Sé que me odias y todo eso, pero en estos momentos debes olvidar tu odio hacia mí y hay que trabajar juntos para detener a los malos.

Rae alzó una ceja.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Akari dio un suspiro, para luego entrecerrar los ojos.

-Mira, Rae, hay unos mafiosos demasiados poderosos que se reunirán en un club nocturno. Todos han cometido cosas horribles, demasiado asquerosas, pero yo quiero que me ayudes a detenerlos.- Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.- ¿Aceptas?

Rae parpadeó muchas veces, para luego fijarse en otro lugar.

-No lo sé, Akari…

-Sólo será un trabajo, como nosotros lo hacíamos antes, si quieres que te deje de molestar y a tu… _amigo _mutante, lo haré.- Akari se puso serio.- ¿Aceptas?

Rae miró al suelo, claramente se negaría…

-Pero sino aceptas- Él se alejó lentamente de ella, dándole una mirada de odio.-, le diré a Destructor donde viven esa familia de horrorosos mutantes.

Rae abrió los ojos, horrorizada.

-¡Tú no sabes dónde viven!

-Pruébame.

Rae apretó los puños, furiosa. Claramente no pondría en riesgo la seguridad de la familia Hamato.

-Está bien.- Aceptó, furiosa.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Akari sonrió malévolamente.

-Primero tienes que ir por tu amiga Shadow, _socia_.- Dijo la palabra con veneno.

Rae le dio una mirada de puro odio e ira, claramente estaba empezando a arrepentirse de su decisión, pero claramente no dejaría que Destructor le hiciera daño a la familia Hamato.

Antes de irse, pudo escuchar a Akari susurrar:

-Te veré aquí esta noche, Rae.

Rae volvió a las alcantarillas con una furia que sólo un idiota que quisiera morir lento y dolorosamente se acercaría a ella.

Mikey se acercó a ella, preocupado.

-¿Estás…?

-**¡NO!**

Todo su cuerpo se llenó de fuego intenso… _literalmente_. Su cabello empezó a moverse bruscamente como si algo lo moviera y además se volvió rojo sangre, sus ojos tenían fuego a los lados y no se le veían las pupilas. Su ropa se quemó en el proceso, además de que una enorme llama de fuego empezó a cubrirla.

-¡RACHEL!- Gritó, horrorizado.

-**¡¿QUÉ, MIKEY?!**- Su voz se escuchó muy aterradora, inclusive no se le reconocía su propia voz.

-¡ESTAS ARDIENDO, RACHEL!

Ella abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-**¡No es momento para tus coqueterías, Mikey! ¡DÉJAME!**

Rae se fue de ahí a paso molesto, poco a poco el fuego empezó a disminuir hasta que Rae entró a su cuarto desnuda.

Mikey se ruborizó ya que vio un poco a su novia desnuda, pero quiso borrar eso de su memoria.

Horas después, todos ya habían salido a su patrullaje, pero Rachel dijo que se sentía mal. Cuando no hubo nadie cerca, ella se fue con una bolsa colgando en su hombro. Además traía puesto su traje de Shadow.

Llegó a donde debería verse con Akari.

-¿Akari?

-Aquí.

Rae volteó, encontrándose con su examigo de la infancia.

-No cuanto pase, siempre me pareciste sexy con ese traje tuyo.

Rae se ruborizó un poco, pero mantuvo su expresión seria.

-Terminemos con esto.

Ambos fueron al techo, donde unas cuantas ventanas estaban abiertas y tenían una gran oportunidad de entrar silenciosamente.

Los dos asesinos entraron con sigilo y pusieron detrás de los camerinos.

-Tendrás que ir en cubierto.

-¿Cómo piensas que haré eso?

Akari señaló un vestuario. Rachel miró el vestuario y le dio una mala mirada.

-Debes estar bromeando…

Un hombre salió de las cortinas del escenario.

-¡Bienvenidos, damas y caballeros! ¡Hoy le daremos un buen evento, pero quisiéramos darles primero un pequeño show con nuestras bailarinas árabes!

La música empezó con una tonada pegajosa. Mujeres hermosas empezaron a salir, vestidas de diferentes trajes árabes, pero todos sensuales y dando un encanto seductor; las mujeres empezaron a dar movimientos sensuales con sus caderas y empezando a moverlas rápidamente a un compás rápido.

Akari empezó a ponerse detrás de la gente, matando silenciosa y rápidamente a los guardias de la puerta que deberían proteger. Cuando los asesinó rápido, espera a que Rachel de su entrada.

Las bailarinas terminaron de dar su sensual espectáculo, para luego empezar a escucharse los aplausos y chiflidos del público mafioso.

-¡Aquí terminan nuestras bailarinas para iniciar…!

De repente, una neblina espesa empezó a inundar el escenario. El presentador, confundido, fue hacia el estudio para saber que pasaba.

El público empezó a hablar y dar algunos susurros, pero todos se callaron cuando vieron que la neblina empezaba a quitarse y una sombra aparecía.

Una hermosa y nueva bailarina estaba ahí parada. La bailarina usaba un _top _rojo sangre ligeramente brillante que tenía plateado debajo del _top_ y adornado con unas cuentas de color negro y rojo fuego, además de un cinturón ajustado a la cadera decorado con monedas doradas y una hermosa falda harén a capas color rojo sangre hasta sus tobillos (mostrando unas pulseras doradas), pero su pierna derecha estaba descubierta y la izquierda estaba oculta. Su cabello negro azabache lo traía ligeramente rizado hasta las puntas y dejando ver unos exóticos mechones rojos, además de que sus ojos verdes tóxicos les daban un aire de seducción. Pero no se le podía ver cómo era la chica ya que un velo pequeño cubría su boca, dejando ver solamente sus ojos.

Ella dio una pequeña reverencia.

-Espero les guste mi pequeño show.- Habló ella.

Una canción empezó a sonar, pero no sonaba para nada a una canción de la danza del vientre. Sonaba diferente.

_Betcha never live with  
Betcha never live with_

La bailarina empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo delicadamente, dando un movimiento suave.

Ella dio un pie hacia adelante, para luego empezar a mover la cadera en movimiento suave de olas con su vientre.

_Don't tell me that you don't like  
anything about me  
I've seen it in your eyes  
that look, you think that I don't notice  
Don't hide what you feel inside  
Baby, I can feel the same  
What you do is up to you  
So maybe you should try again  
or maybe you just fade away, yeah_

La bailarina se volvió a poner frente al público, poniendo sus manos juntas y volviendo a mover sus caderas, pero también sus brazos.

La bailarina, de repente, empezó a cantar, dejando a todos impactados.

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
betcha never thought you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought that I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me  
I betcha never thought of that_

La bailarina dio un suave giro, haciendo que su pie marcara un círculo imaginario. Ella paró unos segundos, para luego mirar al público.

Ella siguió cantando, ganando poco a poco los corazones de todos los hombres presentes.

_Don't you be afraid to try  
'cause you don't even know me  
Why don't you read between the lines?  
You know how it should be  
Don't hide what you feel inside  
Baby, I could feel the same  
What you do is up to you  
so maybe you should try again  
or maybe you just fade away_

Ella dio una vuelta de carro, para luego terminar en un feroz _Split_, haciendo que las personas dieran pequeños gritos de asombro.

La bailarina se paró y bajó del escenario, para luego empezar a dar otra vez esos movimientos de cadera, haciendo que los hombres empezaran a darle piropos.

Akari sacó en secreto su celular, para luego empezar a grabar a la hermosa bailarina.

La bailarina se acercó a Akari, dándole un seductor movimiento de cadera y alejarse de ahí con paso sensual.

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
betcha never thought you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought that I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me  
I betcha never thought of that_

_Betcha never, never ever  
I betcha never, betcha never thought of that  
betcha never, never ever  
betcha never, never ever  
I betcha never, betcha never thought of that_

Ella volvió a cantar, pareciendo hipnotizar a la gente con su voz.

_Maybe you should try again  
or just fade away_

Ella volvió a mover las caderas a una velocidad increíble.

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
betcha never thought you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought that I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me  
I betcha never thought of that_

La bailarina empezó a mover su cuerpo como si fuera una serpiente ágil y peligrosa, haciendo que todos empezaran a acercarse poco a poco al escenario.

_Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought we'd get this far  
Betcha never, never ever  
betcha never thought you'd touch my heart  
Betcha never, betcha never  
Betcha never thought that I'd surrender  
Betcha never thought that you would ever get with me  
I betcha never thought of that_

Ella dejó de mover las caderas, haciendo que todos los hombres esperaban que siguiera haciendo esos movimientos que podría enloquecer a cualquiera.

Detrás de su cinturón, sacó unos afilados sais.

-Espero que les guste este show nuevo que haré…

Ella mostró sus armas, quitándose su pañuelo salvajemente y para luego sonreír sádicamente.

-…porque será el último show que verán.

Todos empezaron a gritar y trataron de correr hacia la salida, pero Akari estaba ahí y había cerrado las puertas.

-No lo creo.- Dijo, sacando dos katanas.

Todos sacaron sus armas, pero los dos adolescentes no se sintieron asustados.

-¡Yo sé quién eres!- Gritó un hombre, señalando a Rachel.- ¡Eres la hija de Raidon Joyce!

-¿Cómo conoces a mi padre?- Se sorprendió, pero después rugió de ira.- ¡Habla!

-¡Yo trabajaba con él hace tiempo! ¡Me hacía muchos favores!

-Vaya, una patán a quien matar por mi padre… _fabuloso_…

-¿Qué le paso a Raidon?

Rachel, silenciosa, miró a otro lado.

-Él murió…

El hombre abrió los ojos y dio un grito de exclamación.

-… y yo lo maté.

Ella se abalanzó hacia el público, sacando moviendo sus sais y dando una mirada de odio.

Al día siguiente, todos se encontraban en el sillón viendo las noticias.

-_¡Reporte informativo!_- Dijo la reportera, pálida.- _¡Hoy, a las 7 a.m., se ha descubierto que hubo toda una masacre en una bodega! Al parecer ahí habían asistido importantes hombres de la mafia, quienes fueron asesinados de una manera horrible esta noche. No se sabe aún quién o quiénes fueron los asesinos, pero… dejó todo un cuarto llenó de sangre y partes humanas._- La reportera se tocó la frente.- _Lo siento, amigos. Yo vi la escena del crimen… es horrible…_

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?- Pregunté Mika, curiosa.

-No lo sé, pero esa debió ser toda una masacre.- Respondió Deli.

-¿Y Rae?- Preguntó Leonora, curiosa.

-Ella está durmiendo.- Respondió Mikey.- Me dijo que no pudo dormir toda la noche porque tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Que mal…

Leonora arrugó un poco su nariz, para luego mirar a las noticias y después al cuarto de su hermana.

-Rae volvió a hacerlo…- Puso su mano en su frente.- Pero…- Abrió los ojos, sorprendida.- ¡AKARI!

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó Deli, confundida.

Pero Leonora no respondió, salió de ahí con una furia increíble mientras agarraba sus katanas.

Ella había prometido proteger a su hermanita, sin importar qué. Ahora mataría a Akari por esto.

Y nada ni nadie (por ejemplo: Leonardo) la detendría de su búsqueda.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

_6.- Golpea ¡y dale su merecido, chica!_

Los chicos tenían otro nuevo entrenamiento, pero la pequeña diferencia es que las chicas observaban en silencio cada movimiento, estudiándolos.

Hoy había sido, otra vez, un día normal hasta que el Maestro Splinter les pidió a las hermanas Joyce que entrenaran con las Tortugas. A la primera se habían negado, pero Leonora, la líder e intrépida chica que es, había dicho que deberían empezar a entrenar otra vez para ser mejores y, al final, aceptaron.

Mikey peleaba con Leo, mientras que Rafa peleaba con Donnie.

Leonora dio un pequeño suspiro de enamorada mientras veía a Leo pelear con su hermano.

-¿Cuándo le dirás, Leo?- Una voz le preguntó a lado suyo.

Leo se sonrojó, mirando a su hermana menor Rachel.

-N…No sé de qué estás hablando, Rae.- Murmuró, ruborizada.

-A mí no me engañas, todos los saben, hasta el Maestro Splinter.- Ella rió un poco ante la mirada pálida de su hermana.

-¿Todos? ¿Hasta Karai?

-Quien sabe, pero espero que no porque tendrías competencia.- Ella volvió a reírse.

-Graciosa.- Dijo, molesta.

-Vamos, hombre, sabes que sólo es una broma. Yo sé que tendrás una gran oportunidad con Leo, hasta ¡quién sabe! ambos podrían llegar al matrimonio.

Leonora se sonrojó como un tomate, sin poder evitar pensar en casarse en algún futuro con Leo.

-¡N…No digas tonterías, Rae!- Susurró, avergonzada, para luego dar una mirada triste.- Además, no tendría oportunidad con él porque sigue enamorado de Karai.- Ella dio una pequeña mueca, para luego abrazarse a sí misma.

-Tranquila, Leo.- Dijo Rae, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermana mayor.- Sólo dale tiempo y pronto se enamoramiento por Karai se irá, y tú verás que pronto se fijara en ti y sólo en ti.

Leonora dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Rae.

-No hay de que.- Sonrió.- Y si no se fija, ya verás que le daré si buen merecido.

Apretó sus puños, sonriendo malévolamente.

-Eh… No gracias, Rae.- Leonora rió, siendo acompañada por su hermana.

Mika y Deli charlaban animadamente, hasta que de repente una pregunta surgió en Mika.

-¿Te gusta, verdad?- Preguntó pícaramente.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó, confundida.

-¡Pues quien más!- Ella señaló disimuladamente a Rafa.

Deli se sonrojó, mientras miraba a otra parte.

-Escucha, Mika, él _no_ me gusta.- Aclaró, suspirando.- La verdad, me sigue gustando Agosto.

-¿Él? ¿Por qué él?

-No sé, cuando lo salve hace tiempo me enamoré de él.- Dijo, sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero sabes que él sale con Cory.

-Lo sé.- Dijo, triste.- Pero es bueno soñar que tendré algo con él algún día.

-¡Esa es la actitud! Eso creo…

Deliliah rió ante la actitud de su hermana menor.

-Y, dime, ¿cómo te va con Donnie?

Mika abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero después miró a otro lado.

-No lo sé, Deli. Desde que O'Neil volvió, le presta más atención a ella que a mí. Hasta pienso que le sigue gustando.

Deli frunció el ceño, para luego mirar a Donnie.

-Espera…

Deli se levantó, para luego acercarse a Rafa y a Donnie.

-¿Puedo combatir contigo, Donnie?- Preguntó ella, inocentemente.

-¡Claro! Sólo déjame terminar…

-Ahora.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, para luego mirar a su Maestro.

-¿Usted que dice, Maestro Splinter?- Preguntó Rafael.

El Maestro lo pensó un poco, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto.

Los tres hermanos de Donnie se alejaron, para dar paso a una pelea entre Deli y Donnie.

Ambos se pusieron en posición, tomando sus armas con firmeza (Deli también usaba un Bastón Bo).

-¡Ayime!

Deli corrió hacia Donnie y le dio un golpe con su Bastón, pero Donnie lo esquivó con su Bastón. La castaña volvió a mover su Bastón con velocidad.

Ella trató de darle un golpe con su Bastón, pero Donnie volvió a detenerlo con su Bastón y le dio una patada en el estómago a la chica. Deli dio una mueca de dolor.

-¡Oh, Deli! ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?

Deli agachó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Pero de repente dio un giro y alzó la pierna, golpeando con dureza a Donnie en la nuca con su pie, dando una muy buena flexión de gimnasia.

-¡Genial!- Gritó Rae, sonriendo.

Donnie cayó hacia atrás, teniendo muchas estrellitas volando por su cabeza.

-¿Te rindes?- Preguntó, sonriendo.

-N…No…- Dijo con dificultad, tratando de no hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Oye, ¡recuerda que tu novia te está viendo, Donnie!- Gritó Rafael, divertido, pero recibió un golpe en sus dos hombros por Rae y Leonora.

Donnie miró a Mika, quien miró a otro lado.

-Es cierto, tengo que verme bien frente a Mika.- Susurró, levantándose rápidamente y poniéndose otra vez en posición.

Él trató de atacarla con rapidez con su Bastón, pero Deli esquivaba cada ataque con una increíble velocidad.

Cuando menos se lo espero, Deli desapareció frente a él.

-¿Qué…?

-Detrás de ti.

Donnie no llegó a voltear ya que Deli lo tiró con una veloz patada voladora que lo mando a volar hasta el árbol del Dojo.

-¡Eres genial, Deli!- Gritó Leo, haciendo que Rae se diera un zape en la frente y una aura oscura saliera de Leonora.

Deli notó la mirada de Leonora, notando que tenía que parar eso.

-¡Yame!- Gritó ella, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Estás a punto de hacer que a Donnie le caiga otro diente!- Exclamó Rafa, Rae le dio golpe en la cabeza.

-Quiero que Leo y… Leo peleen juntos.- Dijo.

-¿Leonora y yo?- Preguntó Leo, alzando una ceja.- No creo…

-¡¿Acaso piensas que no puedo vencerte?!- Gritó, furiosa.- ¡¿Crees que soy una chica que deberían proteger todo el tiempo?!

-¡No estoy diciendo…!

-¡Cállate y levántate!- Se paró y sacó sus katanas con una ira increíble.

-Estas muerto, Leo.- Dijo Rae, poniéndole su mano en el hombro de Leo.

Leo tragó saliva, para luego pararse y ponerse frente a Leonora, quien se puso en posición de ataque. Él hizo lo mismo.

-¡Ayime!- Gritó el Maestro.

(_**N.A.: Para esta pequeña escena, por favor, vean este video: **__Teen Titans Go! - Legs Clip: Raven (Without Cloak) vs Jinx__**. Así lo entenderán, gracias.**_)

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, pero Leonora fue más rápida que Leo y lo atacó con muchos golpes.

Ella empezó a darle repetidas veces golpes con sus pies en la cara de Leo, haciendo que unos moretones empezaran a salir y antes de tocar el suelo, Leonora lo mandó a volar hasta el suelo con una patada voladora rápida.

-¡Eso es, nena!- Gritó Rafa, impactado.

Leonora se sonrojó, pero decidió seguir peleando.

Ella volvió a darle otra patada, pero Leo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, el pie de Leonora estaba casi tocando su nariz. Pero su calma se fue cuando ella dio un pequeño salto y golpeándolo con el pie, para luego repetirlo de izquierda a derecha demasiadas veces que el pie de Leonora parecía invisible.

Leonardo empezó a tambalearse, con un ojo morado y unos cuantos moretones en su cara.

Leonora, después, alzó su puño y le dio un increíble puñetazo que termino volándolo hasta Donnie y caer encima de él.

-Auch…- Murmuraron los dos con increíble dolor.

-¡Yame!- Gritó el Maestro, sorprendido ante los ataques veloces de las dos hermanas.

-¡Eres increíble, Leonora!- Gritó Rafael, sonriéndole a Leonora.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un ligero sonrojo.

-Gracias.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir tú y yo, Rafa.- Dijo Rae, sonriendo amistosamente.

-Claro.

_10 segundos después…_

-No hablen… auch… de esto jamás…- Murmuró Rafael, encima de Leonardo, con un montón de moretones y golpes.

-Creo que sólo quedamos tú y yo, Mikey.- Mika sonrió.

-C…Claro.- Mikey se grabó una cosa en su mente: Jamás hacerle bromas a las hermanas Joyce.

Ambos se pusieron en posición.

Mika se abrazó a sí misma, para luego transformarse en un Ardillanoide. El Ardillanoide dio un rugido feroz, haciendo que Mikey diera un grito de horror con un tono de nena y fuera detrás de su novia.

El Ardillanoide volvió a ser Mika, quien rió a carcajadas.

-Estúpida. Sabes que a Mikey le dan miedo las Ardillanoides.- Dijo Rae, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Mika con fuerza.

-Lo siento, no pude resistirlo.

Al siguiente día, fue un entrenamiento de parejas. Al principio los chicos pensaron que las parejas serían Leonora y Rachel (tenían que admitirlo, juntas son completamente geniales), y Deliliah y Mikeyla (Rafael y Leonardo creyeron ver a Donnie y Mikey en donde estaban las chicas), pero las parejas fueron así: Deliliah con Leonora, y Rachel con Mikeyla.

Ambas hermanas (Rae y Mika) se pusieron en posición de ataque, esperando cualquier ataque de sus otras hermanas.

-¿Lista para patear traseros, hermanita?

-Por supuesto, y con estos nuevos trajes para entrenar son muy cómodos.

Como las chicas no querían sudar sus ropas, las cuatro hermanas se pusieron un short demasiado corto y una camisa de tirantes de cualquier color, además de quedarse descalzas y con sus armas en sus manos.

-¿Lista, Deli?- Preguntó Leonora, mirando a su hermana.

-Claro, será divertido.

El Maestro las miró por unos segundos, antes de gritar:

-¡Ayime!

Leonora atacó a Mikeyla, moviendo su katana para poder atacarla, pero Mikeyla fue más rápida y bloqueó el ataque de su hermana con sus nunchakus. Ambas hermanas empezaron con las patadas y los golpes.

Mientras tanto, Deli movió su bastón con una rapidez increíble que ni Donnie podía llegar a hacerlo. Rachel solo sonrió ligeramente mientras tronaba sus puños.

-¿Quieres impresionar a alguien, verdad, Deli?- Preguntó Rae, sonriendo.

-No, pero espero poder vencerte.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron, para luego empezar a atacarse una entre otra.

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado y me gustaría mucho pedirles un pequeño favor a todos ustedes:**

**Como no tengo del todo mucha inspiración, ¿me darían ideas para la letra **_**H**_**? Si no les molesta, claro. También si quieren algunas parejas, se me están acabando las ideas.**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión:**

Hana Skyle, Conejis Pot, IA-ali12 y Belle the Dog

Conejis: **La verdad, eso no va a pasar. Es como un tipo de referencia a uno de los episodios de las Tortugas Ninja de 2003, se llama **_Nunca sucedió así_**, es un capítulo muy triste. Créeme, hasta yo lloré. Y por cierto, espero puedas responderme a esa duda que te dije.**

IA-ali12: **La verdad, ese fue un recuerdo. Rae recordó en esos momentos si tiempo con Rafa.**

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	8. H

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen… bueno… la primera canción la conocen muy bien, después escuchen **Earth, Wind, Fire and Air – Hex Girls **y **Good Bad Girls – Hex Girls**,

¡Advertencia: este es un capítulo de un probable futuro! Por lo cual no se sabe muy bien si se hará o no.

Future couples: Peter Hamato x Miwa Hamato

._._._._._._.

_7.- ¡Hay que ganar! ¡Por la música!_

Dana Hamato, la hija de 13 años de Miguel Ángel y Rachel, de cabello azabache, piel pálida con unas pequeñitas manchas verdes y ojos azules cielo, caminaba con paso molesto mientras inflaba un poco sus mejillas.

-¡WALLY!

Wallace Hamato, el mellizo de Dana y también de 13 años, de un cabello azabache, piel pálida con unas pequeñas manchas verdes y ojos verdes tóxicos, miró unos segundos a su hermana para luego salir corriendo hacia su madre.

Dana no se sorprendió, sólo salió corriendo detrás de su hermano.

-¡Vuelve acá, gallina!

-¡Jamás, Dan! ¡Me vas a matar!

Ambos mellizos salieron corriendo hasta el laboratorio de su tío Donnie.

-¡Chicos, cuidado!- Gritó su tío, al notar a sus sobrinos correr.

-Lo sentimos, tío Donnie.- Dijeron a la vez, deteniéndose.

-¿Ahora que hizo Wallace como para que lo persiguieras, Dana?- Preguntó una chica saliendo de las sombras.

Era Miwa Hamato, la hija de 12 años de Donatello y Mikeyla, de cabello rubio, piel pálida y un poco verdosa, unos tenebrosos ojos rojo rojizo y con aspecto gótico, miró a sus primos con molestia.

-Esta es la segunda vez que casi destruyes el proyecto de mi padre, Dana y Wallace.- Dijo ella, seria.- Sean maduros.

Ella volvió a las sombras, desapareciendo de la vista.

-Eso da miedo…- Murmuró Wally.- ¿Cómo puede ser tu hija si tú y tía Mika son…cómo decirlo…"sonrientes"?- Preguntó, curioso.

Donnie rió un poco, revolviendo el pelo de Wally.

Ambos mellizos se miraron y alzaron los hombros, para luego irse de ahí.

-¿Acaso no soy tu hija, padre?- Preguntó Miwa, curiosa, saliendo lentamente de las sombras.- ¿Soy adoptada?

-Sí eres mi hija. Y no eres adoptada.- Donnie agarró a su hija y la puso en sus piernas.- Sólo que deberías socializarte un poco más con tus primos y tu hermana.

-Pero sabes que Rafaela prefiere estar con la hija del tío Agosto y la tía Coraline.- Dijo, seria y frunciendo un poco el ceño.- Ella prefiere estar con Fiona que conmigo.

-Tal vez porque cree que no quieres estar con ella.

Miwa apretó un poco los puños, se levantó de las piernas de su padre y se fue ahí con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, creo que tengo que pasar más tiempo con Miwa.- Susurró Donnie, suspirando con cansancio.

Miwa pasó cerca de su hermana gemela, Rafaela, una tranquila chica de unos 12 años de cabello rubio, piel pálida y un poco verdosa y unos encantadores ojos azules cielo, quien estaba hablando con Fiona Keys, la hija de Agosto y Coraline, una chica casi seria pero un poco sonriente, de unos 13 años de cabello pelirrojo y ojos cafés oscuro.

-Ajá, sí que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo.- Susurró, sin saber que su hermana la escuchó.

Miwa se acercó a Nora Hamato (quien tenía un collar que tenía una _N _azul colgada) y Dora Hamato (quien tenía un collar que tenía una _D _roja colgada), las hijas gemelas de 11 años de Leonora y Leonardo, unas encantadoras chicas de pelo negro oscuro, ojos azules oscuro y piel pálida con pequeñas manchas verdes, quienes hablaban animadamente y con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola, Miwa!- Gritaron las gemelas, sonriendo.

-Hola, Dora y Nora.- Saludó secamente.

-¿Estás bien, Miwa? Usualmente no tienes el ceño tan fruncido.- Dijo Dora.

-Sí, siempre sonríes un poco.- Nora sonrió.

Miwa dio un pequeño bufido, para luego alejarse de las hermanas e ir a su habitación.

-¿Por qué siempre será tan seria?- Preguntó Dora, curiosa.

-Quien sabe, ella debería sonreír un poco más.

Peter Hamato, el hijo de 12 de Rafael y Deliliah, cabello chocolate, piel pálida con unas pequeñas manchas verdes y ojos cafés rojizo, pasó cerca de su prima Miwa. Aunque no lo admitiría o no se notara, Miwa y él tenían un pequeño cariño mutuo, eran casi como _mejores amigos_.

-¿Estás bien, Mi?- Preguntó, curioso y preocupado.

Miwa lo miró, para luego dar un chiflido con un tono musical y asintió.

Peter entendió y asintió, para luego irse a su habitación.

En la noche, Miwa salió con una capa oscura y miró a todas partes, sabiendo que no había nadie cerca. Fue a la habitación de su primo Peter y tocó tres veces.

-¿Peter?

-Listo.- Peter salió también con una capa.

Ambos asintieron y salieron corriendo hasta la salida, sin notar que alguien los había visto.

Peter y Miwa llegaron hasta una parte muy alejada de la guarida, pero aun estando en las alcantarillas. Era una parte un poco oscura y ligeramente húmeda, pero parecía perfecta para ellos.

Peter se acercó a unas bolsas de basura oscuras que estaban tiradas ahí, las abrió y ahí estaban cuidadosamente acomodadas partes de batería.

Miwa sacó de una bolsa grande una guitarra eléctrica y un micrófono.

Peter agarró una bolsa más grande y sacó de ahí unas grandes bocinas. Las conectó a la guitarra eléctrica de Miwa.

-¿Listo, Peter?- Preguntó ella, mirándolo.

Él asintió.

Miwa miró al frente, para luego gritar de emoción.

-¡Somos _Shellshock_ y venimos a darle un show! ¡Esto es honor a nuestros padres! ¡Los amamos!

Miwa se quitó su capa, mostrando unas botas negras, una falda morada y naranja hasta los muslos, con una chaqueta de cuero y una camisa de tirantes color morada, además de una diadema naranja.

-Sigo creyendo que es demasiado exagerado ese traje tuyo, Miwa.- Dijo Peter antes de quitarse la capa.

Él usaba unos pantalones rojos holgados, unas botas cafés y una camisa negra con un dibujo de un caparazón verde. Traía una bandana roja en su frente, ligeramente rota.

-¿Tú qué? Te pareces a tu padre.- Dijo, afinando su guitarra.

-Cállate y toquemos.

Miwa empezó a tocar con su guitarra, sonando completamente bien para tener solo 12 años. Peter empezó a tocar con ferocidad su batería, como si ésta lo tuviera hipnotizado.

Miwa no sólo empezó a tocar, sino también a cantar.

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Heroes in a half shell_

_Turtle power!_

Ella sonrió, sin parar de cantar y tocar.

_Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team_

_On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things_

_So extreme, out the sewers like laser beams_

_Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings_

Ella empezó a moverse al compás de la música, haciendo que Peter aumentara el ritmo de sus baterías.

_Can't stop these radical dudes_

_The secret of the ooze made the chosen few_

_Emerge from the shadows to make their move_

_The good guys win and the bad guys lose_

Miwa miró a su primo. Peter sabía a qué se refería, pero negó. Miwa le dio una mirada de veneno. Peter dio un suspiro y empezó a cantar.

_**Peter: **__Leonardo's the leader in blue,_

_Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through_

_Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines_

_Raphael has the most attitude on the team_

_Michelangelo, he's one of a kind,_

_And you know just where to find him when it's party time_

_Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need_

_To be one lean, mean, green incredible team_

Miwa le sonrió, y ambos siguieron tocando, hasta el punto que ambos cantaron.

_**Ambos: **__Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

_Heroes in a half shell_

_Turtle power!_

Ambos chocaron los puños, para luego agradecer a un público imaginario.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

De repente, unos aplausos empezaron a sonar, ambos se callaron y se pusieron más pálidos de lo usual.

-Buen show, mis nietos.

Era el Maestro Splinter, quien no había envejecido tanto y podía así ver a sus amados nietos crecer.

-¿A…Abuelo Splinter?- Preguntaron a la vez, nerviosos.

-No entiendo porque ocultan su buen talento ante sus padres y primos.

-Creíamos que se burlarían de nosotros.- Respondió Miwa.- Creíamos que nos dirían no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad ante nuestra pequeña… condición…- Murmuró ella, viendo sus pequeñas manchas.

-Eso es incorrecto, mis nietos.- Dijo el Maestro, acercándose y sonriéndoles.- Al contrario, ustedes dos tienen un gran talento ante este gusto musical y ambos lograran grandes cosas y siguiendo amando su gusto pronto llegaran a ser lo que ustedes desean, que yo supongo que sé lo que serán. Y sé que tendrán una buena oportunidad para demostrar su gran talento.

Ambos sonrieron, ambos dejaron sus instrumentos y abrazaron a su abuelo.

-¿Quieres escuchar las canciones que hemos compuesto, abuelo?- Preguntó Miwa, emocionada.

-Claro, mis nietos.- Splinter se puso en posición de loto y miró atentamente a sus nietos.

-¿Listo, Peter?- Preguntó ella, afinando su guitarra. Peter alzó el pulgar.

Después de ese pequeño concierto privado para su abuelo, la pequeña familia regresó a su hogar, ya que habían durado casi toda la noche ahí, lo bueno es que llegaron discretamente y pudieron llevarse con ellos sus pijamas para que nadie sospechara.

Cuando menos lo esperaron, Dana, Rafaela y Nora se encontraban con un equipo de música que se parecía al de Miwa y Peter.

Sus padres junto con sus tíos se encontraban en el sillón.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó Miwa, volviendo a su actitud seria.

-Decimos crear una pequeña banda.- Dijo Dana.

-¡Pero no saben tocar!- Gritó Peter, cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto que sí, hemos practicado y aprendimos rápido.- Respondió Rafaela, sonriéndole amistosamente a Miwa, quien miró a otro lado y se cruzó de brazos.- Si quieren pueden ver nuestro pequeño show.

Rafaela sea puso en la batería, Dana agarró la guitarra y el micrófono, y Nora agarró el bajo y lo afinó un poco.

-¡1… 2…! ¡1, 2, 3, 4!

Dana empezó a cantar, sorprendiendo a todos por el gran parecido de la voz de Rachel, y a tocar su guitarra.

_**Dana: **__Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air._

_**Rafaela y Nora: **__We may look bad but we don't care._

_**Dana: **__We ride the wind, we feel the fire,  
To love the earth is our one desire (__**Rafaela y Nora: **__to love the earth is our one desire)._

Miwa se sentó a lado de sus padres. Donatello la abrazó, pero Miwa se cruzó de brazos.

Peter se sentó a lado de su padre, quien le sonrió. Peter correspondió un poco la sonrisa, pero parecía forzada.

_**Dana: **__Love the earth it's only fair,_

_It's one big earth that we must share_

_**Rafaela y Nora: **__We love the earth with all our fire!_

_**Dana: **__It's in our souls our one desire_

Dana sonrió hacia Peter, quien se sonrojó un poco.

_**Dana: **__Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air_

_**Rafaela y Nora: **__We may look bad but we don't care._

_**Dana: **__We ride the wind, we feel the fire,_

_To love the earth is our one desire (__**Rafaela y Nora: **__to love the earth is our one desire)_

Miwa le dio un codazo a Peter para que no le prestara atención a Dana, él sólo se encogió de hombros un poco, haciendo que Miwa rodara los ojos.

_**Dana: **__Nature is a precious gift it will make your spirits lift_

_**Rafaela y Nora: **__Love the earth with all your fire!  
It's in your soul your one desire._

_**Las tres: **__Earth, Wind, Fire, and Air!_

_We may look bad but we don't care._

_We ride the wind, we feel the fire._

_To love the earth is our one desire_

_To love the earth... is our one desire!_

Las tres chicas agradecieron a sus padres, quienes empezaron a aplaudir.

Rachel Joyce, toda una hermosa mujer adulta, se levantó y le dio una sonrisa a su hija.

-Genial, chicas.- Ella acarició un poco el cabello de su hija.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- Preguntó Wally, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Las chicas se vieron para luego gritar al unísono.

-¡Las _Hex Girls_!

-Ese nombre ya está tomado, sale en _Scooby Doo_.- Dijo Wally, alzando una ceja.- Hasta sacaron la canción de ahí.

-Hasta que se nos ocurra un nombre lo daremos, ¿okey?- Dijo Rafaela.- Además, no teníamos mucha inspiración.

El Maestro Splinter miró la cara molesta de Miwa y la cara triste de Peter, él sabía que esos dos querían mostrarles a sus padres que también eran buenos en la música, pero sabía que sus nietos tenían miedo, pero sabía que ambos deberían abrir más su normal gusto musical.

-Creo que esto se convirtió en una batalla de bandas.- Dijo el Maestro, haciendo que la atención fuera a él.- El otro equipo necesita competir ahora.

-¿Otro equipo?- Preguntó Nora.- No hay otra banda.

-Al contrario, mi pequeña Nora.- Dijo Splinter, acercándose a Miwa y Peter.- Aquí hay dos concursantes.

-¿Miwa y Peter?- Preguntó Dana, confundida.- ¿Banda?

Wally empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡Y yo soy un príncipe perdido!- Rachel le dio un zape a su hijo.

-Cálmate, Wally.- Dijo, molesta.

-Vamos, mis nietos.- Ambos lo miraron, nerviosos.- Llego su oportunidad.

Ambos se miraron, para luego acercarse a los instrumentos.

-¡Hay que ganar! ¡Por la música!- Le susurró suavemente su mejor amigo.

Miwa tragó saliva.

-¿Cuál? ¿La de nuestros padres?- Susurró él.

Ella miró a sus padres, para luego mirar a otro lado.

-No, _Good Bad Girls_.- Susurró el nombre de una canción, de la misma banda de las Hex Girls de Scooby Doo.

Peter alzó sus palillos de madera y gritó con fuerza.

-¡Somos _Shellshock_ y venimos a darle un show!- Leonardo y Leonora se miraron, sonriendo.- ¡1...2...1, 2, 3, 4!

Ambos empezaron a tocar sus instrumentos, sorprendiendo a los presentes, excepto al Maestro, quien sonrió.

Miwa agarró con fuerza el micrófono, para luego empezar a cantar.

_**Miwa: **__Listen up!_

_This won't take long_

_Stop right there, don't try to run!_

_We'll really gonna give it some_

_So watch out boys cause here we come!_

Sus primos y hermana mayor abrieron los ojos y sus bocas casi llegaron hasta el suelo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, la seria y antisocial Miwa era toda una experta cantante y guitarrista.

_Bring it, boys!_

Peter sonrió con una increíble felicidad, observando la sonrisa de sus padres.

_We're the good bad girls_

_We're the good bad girls_

_We're the bad good girls_

_Don't push or you'll run out of luck!_

_We're the good bad girls (__**Ambos: **__Yeah [3x])_

_We're the good bad girls (__**Ambos: **__Yeah [3x])_

_We're the good bad girls (__**Ambos: **__Yeah [3x])_

_Don't push or you'll run out of luck!_

Miwa tocó su guitarra con una velocidad increíble.

_Watch out here we come!_

_Got you on the run!_

Miwa empezó a tocar su guitarra como si fuera el último día de su vida, sin notar la sonrisa feliz de su padre quien, en silencio, empezaba a sentir un enorme orgullo hacia su hija.

Peter tocó su batería con rapidez, dando un buen ritmo al sonido de la guitarra de Miwa.

_Good bad girls!_

_We're the good bad girls_

_We're the bad good girls_

_Don't push or you'll run out of luck!_

_We're the good bad girls (__**Ambos: **__Yeah [3x])_

_We're the good bad girls (__**Ambos: **__Yeah [3x])_

_We're the bad good girls (__**Ambos: **__Yeah [3x])_

_**Peter: **__1... 2... 1, 2, 3, 4!_

Sus padres aplaudieron con fuerza, levantándose y sonriéndoles.

-¡Genial! ¡Ese es mi guerrero!- Gritó Rafael, sonriéndole a Peter.

Peter sonrió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-Eres increíble, Miwa.- Gritó Donatello, abrazando fuertemente a su hija.- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Miwa abrió los ojos y unas ligeras lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Gracias, padre.

-Oye, según la canción, ¿esto te convierte en una chica, Pete?- Preguntó Wally, tratando de no reírse.

Peter le lanzó su palillo, atinándole en la cabeza a Wally.

-No, Wally.

Miwa abrazó fuertemente a Peter, haciendo sonrojar al niño.

-Gracias…

-No hay de que, Mi.- Sonrió, correspondiéndole el abrazo.- Todo por mi mejor amiga…

-_… ¡Miwa!_

Miwa abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Q…Que? ¿Qué pasa?

-Te quedaste dormida, pequeña.- Respondió su padre.- ¿Estás bien?

Miwa lo entiendo, el sueño de por fin revelarle a sus padres que ella era una rockera era sólo eso… un _sueño_.

-Me voy de aquí.- Ella se levantó y se alejó de ahí, no queriendo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos rojizos.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Baby, it's cold outside – Dean Martin **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Noraph- Rafael x Leonora (ligero Noratello- Donatello x Leonora)

._._._._._._.

_7.- Hace frío afuera, nena_

Era uno de esos días fríos en los que deseabas estar solo en tu casa y estar en algo caliente, además de pasar un pequeño tiempo con tu familia o pasar ligero tiempo con tu novio.

Leonora se había puesto algo cómodo y calientito, que eran unas mallas negras, unas botas un poco afelpadas y un suéter de cuello de tortuga de color azul. Su cabello lo traía, como siempre, en un pequeño chongo y con un poco de su pelo cayendo en sus cascadas, pero tenía un gorro tejido de color azul.

Sonrió un poco cuando vio a Donnie tomar un poco de café en el sillón mientras se tapaba un poco con un suéter que ella le había dado.

-¿Estás bien?

Donnie tosió, dando a responder la pregunta de la chica.

-¿Necesitas algo, Donnie?

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole un poco a la chica.

-Estaré un rato contigo, ¿okey?

Donnie estuvo a punto de rechazar lo que dijo la chica, pero la mirada severa de Leonora no lo dejó hacer algo.

-Quieras o no.

Así pasó rápido la tarde, Leonora no se separaba de Donnie sólo para cuidarlo y atenderlo en todo lo que necesite él.

Mika había visto la escena, molesta consiga misma por no haber ayudado a Donnie a curarse, y por qué Leonora, su hermana mayor, estaba con su novio.

Aunque… en realidad ya ni sabía si ambos eran pareja.

Donnie se quedó dormido en el sillón, roncando suavemente y acomodando la almohada que tenía en su cabeza.

La azabache se paró con cuidado sin querer despertar a Donnie. Ella empezó a alejarse un poco, caminando hacia la salida de las alcantarillas.

-¿A dónde vas, Leonora?

La nombrada volteó, dando un ligero salto ante el susto. Era Rafael, teniendo una bufanda roja amarrada suavemente en su cuello.

-Realmente no puedo quedarme.- Respondió, seria, tratando de alejarse.

-Pero hace frío afuera.- Dijo, acercándose a ella.

-Tengo que irme.- Insistió, molesta.

-Pero hace frío afuera.- Repitió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esta noche ha sido…

-He estado esperándote que caigas rendida a mis brazos.- Dijo, mirando a otro lado.

-…tan hermosa.- Susurró, sonrojada.

-Cogeré tus manos, ¡son como el hielo!- Exclamó Rafa, agarrando las manos de la azabache y se sorprendió ante las frías manos de Leonora.

-Agosto empezará a preocuparse.

-Leonora, ¿cuál es la prisa?- Preguntó, curioso.

-Y Coraline a caminar de un lado a otro.- Ella rodó los ojos.

-Sólo escucha el rugido de las armas del Dojo.

-En ocasiones como esta, correría mejor que nunca.- Ella sonrió.

-Leonora, por favor, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, quizá otra bebida.- Sonrió, agarrando dos vasos de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no pones algo de música mientras vierto el _vino_?- Dijo de broma, poniendo algo de refresco en los vasos.

-Mis hermanas pensaran algo…- Dio un sorbido al refresco.

-Pero es malo allá afuera.- Él se acercó a ella, dejando suavemente su vaso en la mesa.

-Dime, ¿qué le has puesto al vino?- Inquirió, molesta, dejando su vaso.

De repente, Leonora salió corriendo de ahí con Rafael persiguiéndola detrás. Abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla y salió de ahí corriendo. Llegó a la calle y espero que algún taxi llegara y poder llegar a la casa de Agosto.

-No hay taxis que te puedan llevar.- Dijo Rafael, sonriendo, poniéndose una chaqueta que él agarró antes de salir.

-Deseo haber sabido cómo…- Susurró, apretando los puños.

-Tus ojos lucen como la luz de las estrellas ahora.- Le guiñó el ojo.

-… romper este hechizo.- Ella se ruborizó, pero miró a otro lado para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Tomaré tu sombrero, tu cabello luce tan revuelto.- Rafael agarró rápidamente su gorra con brusquedad, haciendo que el pelo de Leonora se revolviera un poco, pero la chica agarró su gorra y se lo puso.

-Debo decir no, no, no, señor.- Ella movió su dedo de un lado a otro, negando con una sonrisa pequeña.

-¿Le importa si me le acerco un poco?- Rafael se acercó demasiado a Leonora que sus narices se acercaron un poco, haciendo que la pelinegra se ruborizara más.

-Por lo menos, diré que lo intenté.- Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con una pared de concreto que no había visto que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué sentido tiene herir mi orgullo?- Él se acercó de manera provocativa, haciendo que el corazón de Leonora latiera con fuerza.

-En serio, no puedo quedarme.- Dijo, mucho más nerviosa.

-Cariño, no te resistas.- Murmuró sensualmente en su oreja, poniendo sus brazos al lado de Leonora, impidiendo que la chica se escapara un poco.

-Oh, pero hace frío afuera.- Dijeron a coro, haciendo que Leonora se sonrojara más.

Ella empujó un poco a Rafael, sin ni siquiera apartarlo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Preguntó ella, curiosa.

Rafael sonrió coquetamente, haciendo que Leonora, la difícil y seria líder de un grupo de asesinas seriamente entrenadas en diversas artes marciales, se pusiera más nerviosa.

-Porque vi algo en ti, Leonora, y no puedo resistirme.- Empezó a acercarse poco a poco a ella, estando a unos centímetros de sus labios.

-Simplemente no puedo quedarme.- Dijo, empujando bruscamente a Rafael.

-Nena, hace frío aquí afuera.- Él volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

-La respuesta es no.- Aclaró, molesta.

-Nena, hace frío aquí afuera.- Repitió.

-Debo admitir que esta bienvenida…

-Tuviste suerte de encontrarme.- Volvió a acercarse, tomando delicadamente las manos de Leonora.

-…fue tan buena y calurosa.- Ella sonrió, correspondiendo el agarre de Rafael.

-Mira cerca de ti, habrá una tormenta.

-Coraline empezará a sospechar.

-Sus labios parecen tan deliciosos.- Empezó a acercarse más, sus labios ya casi cerca de los de Leonora.

-Agosto estará esperando en la puerta.- Dijo, apartándose y corriendo hacía unas escaleras de incendios.

-Más que las olas en una orilla tropical.- Habló, siguiéndola por detrás.

-La mente de mi amigo soltero (Rakta, por cierto) es viciosa.- Ella llegó al techo, empezando a caminar suavemente.

-Dios, sus labios parecen deliciosos.- Dijo él, detrás de ella, asustándola.

-Bien, quizá sólo un cigarrillo más.- Ella sacó de su gorra una caja de cigarrillos y le sonrió a Rafa.

-Nunca vi tal ventisca.- Dijo, agarrando la caja y la lanzó lejos.

-Tengo que ir a la casa de Agosto.- Dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Pero, Leonora, te congelaras allí afuera.- Empezó a acercarse.

-Bueno, présteme tu chaqueta.- Dijo, señalando la chaqueta de la tortuga.

-Congelaras tus rodillas allí afuera.- Dijo, alzando un poco las manos.

-Tú realmente has sido gran…- Fue interrumpida por la tortuga.

-Sus ojos están ahora como la luz de las estrellas.- Rafael ya estaba más cerca de Leonora y tocó delicadamente sus manos.

-…pero no lo puede ver.- Susurró, mirando a otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puede usted hacerme esto?- Él dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Sera mejor que hablemos mañana.- Ella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Piense en usted haciendo mi vida anhelada y afligida.- Le dio una mirada preocupada.

-Por lo menos allí se implicará bastante.- Ella rodó los ojos.

-Si usted termina con pulmonía y muere…

-Yo realmente no puedo quedarme.- Ella alzó una ceja ante lo que dijo la tortuga.

-…o si termina resfriada.- Sonrió un poco nervioso.

-Oh, hace frío afuera.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Leonora soltó delicadamente las manos de Rafael, dando pasos hacia atrás.

Sin notarlo, la chica se acercó demasiado al final del techo y estuvo a punto de caer sino fuera que Rafael la agarró firmemente del brazo, la jaló hacia él y la inclinó un poco hacía atrás, para luego invadir sus labios en un apasionado beso bajo la luz de la Luna y las estrellas.

Ella tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, además de estar demasiado sorprendida para corresponder o golpear en alguna parte de su cuerpo de la tortuga.

Sintió que la mano de Rafael agarró delicadamente su cabeza, y quitó su gorro y su chongo, haciendo que su cabello callera en cascadas oscuras. Él acarició suavemente su melena suave y oscura, haciendo que Leonora sintiera leves cosquillas.

Ella empezó a cerrar los ojos, para luego corresponder el beso y rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Rafael.

Rafael la enderezó poco a poco, poniendo delicadamente sus manos en las caderas de Leonora y acercándola más.

-Creí que te gustaba Rachel.- Susurró Leonora, separándose un poco con un sonrojo fuerte en sus mejillas.

-Eso pensé… hasta que empecé a darme cuenta que era por ti quien me había enamorado.- Susurró.- Primero pensé que era Rachel, después Deli- La pelinegra alzó una ceja ante le mención de su hermana menor.-, pero después pensé "_Ella me recuerda tanto a Leonora…_"- Murmuró, sonriéndole un poco.

-¿En serio sientes algo por mí? ¿O el frío te afecto el cerebro?

-Algo muy fuerte siento por ti.- Susurró, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Te sigue gustando Leo?- Preguntó, curioso.

Ella entreabrió los ojos, para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

-He tratado de darles señales, queriendo saber si a él le gusto…- Dio un suspiro.- Pero a él le sigue gustando Karai, aunque hayan descubierto que es Miwa.- Una lágrima traicionera saliera de sus ojos.

-Yo jamás te abandonare, lo prometo, Leonora.- Susurró, dándole otro beso que fue correspondido por la pelinegra.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia secreta?

Ella se separó y le sonrió.

-Por supuesto seré tu novia secreta.- Rió un poco, poniendo suavemente su frente en el pecho de Rafael.- Realmente tengo que irme.- Dijo, separándose y dándole un fugaz beso a Rafael.- Te veré después.

Ella se fue, dejando a Rafael solo.

-Después de todo jamás fue Rachel… fue Leonora.- Susurró.- Sobretodo, ambos nos comprendemos cuando se trata de nuestros amores.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Vaya, que cursi soy con las chicas, pero, bueno, nadie se resiste a mis encantos…

Una bola de nieve se estampó en su cara. Rafael se limpió la nieve de su cara y miró a todas partes.

-¡¿Quién fue el gracioso?! ¡Si fuiste tú, Mikey, te juro que te mataré!

Una risa femenina se escuchó arriba de él. Era Leonora.

-¿Le…?

Otra bola de nieve cayó en su cara, haciendo que cayera en el suelo.

-Creo que Agosto puede esperar un poco más.- Dijo, sacando otra bola de nieve.

-¡Esta es la guerra!- Gritó, agarrando un poco de nieve, dando a entender que la guerra iniciaba ahora.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de** Candyman – Christina Aguilera **y **Hechicera – Maná **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Mikaytello- Mika x Donatello (ligero Noraph- Leonora x Rafael)

._._._._._._.

_7.- Hermosa, pero peligrosa hechicera_

Abril no ha parado de cantar _Candyman_ de Christina Aguilera.

¡Inclusive Deli escuchó al Maestro tararearla en el Dojo!

Abril inclusive ha empezado a bailar en las alcantarillas mientras cantaba la canción. Algunos la grababan mientras hacía su baile para usarlo como chantaje (alias: Mika y Leonora), otras se unían (alias: Rae), y las últimas sólo observaban (alias: Deli).

Pero un día, Abril nunca pensó que un simple de una canción traería consecuencias graves.

Ella llegó un día como cualquiera a las alcantarillas, Donnie caminaba en dirección a la cocina, mientras que Mika salía del Dojo junto con Rafael.

-¡Me alegro por ustedes dos!- Exclamó, feliz.- Admito que estoy un poco orgullosa.- Susurró, coqueta.

-Gracias, Mika.- Sonrió.

Él le había contado a Mika de la nueva relación "secreta" entre él y Leonora. Ambos habían empezado bien, inclusive descubrieron cosas que tenían en común. Ambos eran felices, inclusive Rafael había pedido hacer equipo con Leonora, sólo para estar con ella.

La mirada de Mika se dirigió hacia su novio.

-Al menos ustedes se juntan más.- Susurró.

Rafa le puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia.

-¿Qué haces, Abril?- Preguntó Donnie, notando que Abril se acercaba moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Ella se acercó a Donnie, para luego empezar a cantar.

_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night_

_He really got me working up an appetite_

_He had tattoos up and down his arm_

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin' sugar coated candyman, ooh, yeah_

Mika alzó una ceja y apretó sus puños con una fuerza increíble.

Abril empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo en son sensual y sexy. Movió sus manos por todo su cuerpo, haciendo sonrojar a Donnie.

-¿Mika…?

Los ojos de Mika brillaban de rojo sangre, sus pupilas estaban tan pequeñas que parecía que ella no tenía pupilas, empezó a apretar los dientes, mostrando unos colmillos demasiado afilados. Rafael dio un paso hacia atrás, vio que de sus uñas empezaron a salir garras afiladas como navajas. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos con una apariencia felina.

-Tranquilízate, Mika…- Trató de calmarla.- Recuerda que tienes que controlar tu lado…

Ella dio un suspiro, la pequeña apariencia estaba a punto de desaparecer, si no fuera que Abril se acercó demasiado a Donatello como para rozar sus labios.

La apariencia salvaje de Mika volvió a aparecer en un pestañeo, para luego abalanzarse hacía Abril.

Mika cayó encima de la pelirroja, mordiéndole el brazo con fuerza, haciendo que la sangre de Abril manchara el rostro de Mikeyla. Abril dio un grito propio de una película de terror.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Preguntó el Maestro Splinter, saliendo junto con Mikey y las hermanas Joyce.

-¡Basta, Mika!- Gritó Rafael, agarrando a Mika de la cintura y jalándola lejos de Abril.

-**¡LA TIPA MERECE MORIR!**- Gritó Mikeyla con una voz grave y muy aterradora.

-¡Basta, Mikay!- Gritó Rafa, agarrándola de los hombros.- ¡Recuera quién eres, hermosa!

_Hermosa…_

_Hermosa…_

_Hermosa…_

_Hermosa…_

-¿Eh?- Murmuró, ligeramente mareada.- ¿Rafael?

-Estoy aquí.- Dijo, agarrando suavemente a Mika de los hombros.

-¿Qué…Qué sucedió?

Rafael la miró unos segundos, después miró a la malherida Abril que fue cargada por Donnie al laboratorio para ser curada, todos fueron detrás de Donnie, excepto Rafa y Mika. El primero llevó a su amiga a su habitación (la de Rafael), la puso delicadamente en su cama y le dio un trapo mojado en la frente.

-¿Yo le hice eso? ¿O Viuda?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando me convierto… en _eso_- Rafael sabía que se refería al otro lado de Mika.-, decidí nombrarlo como Viuda Negra, o sea mi otro alter ego. Sólo para no confundirme y que no me digan monstruo.

-Pero no lo eres…- Dijo, sonriéndole.- Simplemente no te controlas.

-Lo sé, y no tengo idea cuanto más pueda controlar a Viuda.

-¿Cómo es ella?- Preguntó, sentándose cerca de ella.

-Ella es mi opuesto.- Se sentó, se quitó el trapo, y lo miró.- Le encanta la violencia, la sangre y la muerte.

-Eso también te encanta.- Rió un poco.

-Lo sé.- Mika rió.- Pero esto es diferente, ella prefiere hacerlo ella misma. Le da _placer _ver a sus víctimas sufrir y morir. Y siempre trato de controlarla, pero O'Neil aquí dudo mucho que pueda controlarlo más.

-Eres como una hechicera.

-Técnicamente sería una cambiante, pero eso no suena tal mal.- Sonrió.- Aunque es extraño decirme así, Rafael.

Rafael sonrió, para luego sacar de su almohada un reproductor de MP3 y unos audífonos.

-A veces me recuerda a ti.

-¿Seguro? ¿No te recordara a alguna de mis hermanas?- Preguntó, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

La música empezó a sonar, haciendo que Mika pusiera delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de Rafael. Primero se sorprendió, pero recordó que debía empezar a acostumbrarse a las cercanías de Mika.

_Hay una mujer hermosa_

_La más primorosa, de ojitos negros, de piel gitana._

_Es, es una hechicera_

_Que domina al hombre con sus danzares_

_Con las caderas_

-Pero yo no tengo ojos negros.- Dijo, sonriéndole.

_No, no se sabe dónde_

_De dónde ha salido_

_Y a dónde ha ido; ella es un misterio_

_Se mueve con cadencia_

_Con la inocencia de una princesa que nadie toca_

-¡Ahora me dices princesa! ¿Qué onda contigo?- Preguntó, riéndose a carcajadas.

_¡Ay! Qué bonitos ojos_

_¡Ay! Qué bonita boca_

_Es una hechicera_

_Una seductora_

-No siempre soy una seductora, patán.- Dijo, empujándolo un poco, haciendo reír al de rojo.

_Ven, déjame estrecharte_

_Deja desnudarte bajo la luna_

_Poquito a poco_

_Es, es una hechicera que domina al hombre_

_Con sus danzares con las caderas_

-¿Con que me quieres violar, eh?- Dijo con burla.- Bueno, señor hechicero, ¡enfréntate a la ira de la hechicera!

Mika se abalanzó hacía Rafael (quitándole rápidamente el MP3) quien no tuvo tiempo de defenderse.

El cuarto se llenó de risas y uno que otro golpe, pero ambos se la pasaban bien.

Mika siempre se preguntaba por qué Rafael era casi el único que podía calmar a la Viuda.

Tal vez era el _único _que podía hacerlo.

Rachel sonrió ampliamente ante las risas de su hermana y su amigo.

-Qué bueno que alguien tiene una amistad más duradera que alguna de nosotras.- Ella rió un poco, apartándose de ahí con paso tranquilo.

Mientras tanto, Donnie vendaba el brazo muy malherido de Abril. Todos ya se habían retirado con la intención de buscar a Mika y hablar con ella.

-Estarás bien en unos meses, Abril.- Susurró Donnie.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No… No… Es que no pensé que Mika sería capaz de lastimarte y dejarse dominar por su lado salvaje.

-Tal vez ella sólo es otra animal salvaje que necesita ser encerrada.- Dijo, fría.

-¡No digas eso!- Exclamó, furioso.- Mika no es un animal salvaje.

-¡Tú la viste, Donnie! ¡Viste esa mirada que ella tenía! ¡Quería matarme!

-¡Es debido a su mutación, Abril!- Gritó, molesto.- ¡Su mutación llega inclusive a controlarla y ataca sin que Mika lo note!

-**Ella. Es. Peligrosa.**- Dijo las palabras con furia.- Ella merece ser encarcelada o asesinada, no sabemos qué otras cosas podría llegar a hacer ella. ¿Qué pasaría si Destructor o los Kraangs llegaran a controlarla y llegara a matarnos a todos de un solo golpe? ¡No sabemos quién sería el siguiente en ser atacado! ¿Y si el siguiente fuera el Maestro? ¿O Leo? ¿O Mikey? ¡Piensa en Rafa!- Gritó, poniéndose frente a él.- ¡Él es el que convive más con Mika! ¡Ella podría llegar a matarlo primero!

-¡Ella nunca…!

-¡Ella es un **ANIMAL**!- Gritó, más molesta.- Ella merece ser encerrada.

Donnie estuvo a gritar, pero la puerta se abrió de un sólo golpe, era Leonora.

-**Lárgate.**- Dijo ella, mirando a Abril.

Abril frunció el ceño, para luego irse de ahí con paso molesto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-Estoy preocupado por ella, Nora.

-Yo también, ella es mi hermana, Don.- Ella puso su mano en el hombro de Donnie.- Sólo necesita tiempo y verás que todo se calmara. Mika hace todo su esfuerzo para controlar _su lado_. Debes tener confianza en ella, y verás que todo se arreglara.

Leonora le sonrió, para luego irse de ahí con calma.

Donnie miró unos segundos a donde se había Leonora, para luego ir a su habitación, cuando llegó se quedó impactado.

En su puerta tenía un pequeño dibujo muy bien hecho donde estaban él y a Mika, ambos con una sonrisa y abrazándose.

Entró a su cuarto, sin antes agarrar la hoja, encontró a su novia acostada en su cama, abrazando el collar que él le había dado hace un mes.

-¿Mika?- Preguntó en su oído.

-¿D…Donatello?- Preguntó, empezando a abrir los ojos.

-Te amo.- Murmuró él, robándole un beso a la chica.

Mika sonrió, correspondiendo el beso. Ambos se abrazaron, y se acostaron. Mika abrazó a Donnie y puso su cabeza en el pecho de su novio, mientras que él acariciaba cuidadosamente el pelo de esa hermosa chica rubia.

-Lamento lo de hace rato.- Murmuró, dando un bostezo.

-No es tu culpa, fueron las personas quienes te hicieron esto.- Dijo, acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.

-Los Kraangs.- Susurró, molesta.

-Te juro por mi vida que encontrare una cura para ti, Mika. Pronto serás normal…- Él se quedó dormido en un segundo, aun abrazando protectoramente a su novia.

-Creo que ya soy normal…- Susurró, abrazando más a Donnie.- Yo también te amo.

Ella se quedó dormida profundamente, sin querer separarse de los brazos de Donnie jamás en su larga vida.

-¿Lindo, no crees?- Preguntó Leonora, mirando la escena de su hermanita.

-Sí, muy lindo.- Rafael cargó a Leonora en brazos, llevándola a la habitación de la pelinegra, ambos dándose besos apasionados.

-Dime, ¿qué estaban haciendo tú y mi hermana en tu habitación?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-¿Celosa?

-Lo dudo.- Dijo, seria, cruzándose de brazos.- Sólo quiero ver si eres fiel.

-Me gustas y mucho, Leonora.- Le sonrió.- Mika sólo es mi mejor amiga.

Leonora alzó una ceja, para luego darle un beso a Rafael y bajarse de sus brazos.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto un rato?- Dijo, guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

-Buenas noches, Rafa.- Ella rodó los ojos, divertida, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado y me gustaría mucho pedirles un pequeño favor a todos ustedes:**

**Como no tengo del todo mucha inspiración, ¿me darían ideas para la letra **_**I**_**? Si no les molesta, claro. También si quieren algunas parejas, se me están acabando las ideas.**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión:**

Hana Skyle, Luisa Tatis y Belle the Dog.

Belle the Dog: **¡Hola! Quiero pedirte disculpas por no haber puesto tus ideas, créeme, trataba de que la inspiración apareciera cuando me diste las ideas, pero no me salió nada. Pero no te pongas triste, amiga, a veces en otros capítulos uso canciones que no van con la letra, por lo cual aún puedo usar tu idea, espero lo entiendas. ¡Cuídate!**

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	9. I

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **Car Wash – ****Christina Aguilera Ft. Missy Elliott **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Multipairings

._._._._._._.

_8.- Iré a animar la fiesta ¡no me esperen tarde!_

Mikeyla Ángela caminaba con música en sus oídos, literalmente.

Ella escuchaba las canciones del MP3 que Rafael le había regalado (jamás le dijo dónde le había encontrado) mientras caminaba en dirección a las alcantarillas.

Hoy había sido un día muy normal para ella. Primero fue a la escuela que iba con sus hermanas, después de ahí fue a visitar a Agosto y Coraline, después fue a ver a su amigo Rakta y se quedó a ahí para ayudarlo a mover unos equipos de música, después fue a una tienda de música que usualmente iba, después fue a ver a su hermana Rae trabajar en esa pequeña cafetería cerca de la casa de Agosto, después fue directo a las alcantarillas con mucha precaución y fin de la historia.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar, haciendo que Mika moviera la cabeza de arriba abajo con ritmo.

-¡MIKAY!

Mika se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Leonora quien la miraba ceñuda.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que poner alto el volumen? ¡Qué pasaría si estuviéramos en peligro y tú con la música!- Leonora se cruzó de brazos.

Mika se quitó los audífonos, mirando a su hermana con carita de cachorro golpeado.

-Lo siento.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, no soy Leona…- Ella se detuvo antes de terminar el nombre.- Sólo no lo pongas tan fuerte.

Ella se alejó de ahí, abrazándose a sí misma.

Mika miró con pena a su hermana mayor, claramente su hermana ya empezaba a tratar de olvidar al líder, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo.

-¡Hey, hermosa!

Rafael se acercó a Leonora, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Mika sonrió. Al menos ella sabía que cierta tortuga de bandana roja ayudaría a su hermana a olvidar a su viejo amor.

-¿Ella lo sabe?- Preguntó Leonora, mirando hacia su hermana.

Rafael alzó un poco los hombros y Leonora le dio una mala mirada.

-Sí nuestra relación es un secreto, ¿por qué se lo contaste a Mika?- Reprochó, molesta.

-Ella es de confiar, ¿recuerdas?

Leonora se cruzó de brazos.

-Pffftt…- Ella estalló en carcajadas.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mika se sintió muy ofendida y se fue de ahí.

Caminó un rato por la calle, perdida en sus pensamientos y con su cabello volar por el aire.

De repente, pensó en Donatello.

Su novio y ella no habían estado muy unidos. Desde ese día que mordió el brazo de O'Neil ambos no habían estado muy juntos, inclusive había llegado a pensar que ambos terminaron sin ni siquiera notarlo.

Amaba a Donatello, y si era necesario mataría a O'Neil si la tipa se pasaba de lista. Claramente había prometido no volver a matar, para ya no sabía si tenía que conservar su promesa.

-¡Qué onda, M.A.!

Mika se giró, encontrándose con su amigo Rakta, vestido con ropa cómoda.

-¡Hey, Rak!- Mika le devolvió el saludo, sonriendo un poco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en esta lluvia?

-¿Eh?

Mika por fin sintió el agua caerle en todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera había notado que estaba lloviendo.

-Oh, no había notado que estaba lloviendo.

-Se nota, preciosa.- Dijo, divertido.

Mika apretó los puños, para luego tener una pequeña venita en su frente.

-¿Sólo vienes a molestarme?

-No, niña tonta.- Rakta se acercó un poco más.- ¿Quieres ir al Club conmigo?

-¿Para qué?

Rakta hizo ojos al cielo, para luego sonreír.

-Te divertirás.- Le tendió la mano y le sonrió amigablemente.- ¿Confías en mí?

Mika lo dudo unos segundos, para luego reír levemente.

-Claro.- Aceptó su mano, apretándola un poco.

Rakta no pudo evitar una sonrisa de felicidad con un extraño brillo que hizo que Mika se incomodara un poco.

-¡A correr!

Rakta la empujó un poco, empezando a correr hacia el Club.

-¡Idiota!- Ella corrió mucho más rápido gracias a sus habilidades mutantes, ganándole con facilidad a Rakta.

Ella le sacó la lengua con diversión, llegando con rapidez a la entrada del Club.

-¿Lista?

La oscuridad del lugar no lastimo para nada los ojos de Mika, más bien parecía relajada ante la gran oscuridad del lugar, mientras que unos afilados felinos aparecían en sus ojos azules.

-¿Puedes ver, muñeca?

-Sí, y no me digas así.

-Claro, hermosa.

-Sólo Rafael me puede decir así, tonto.- Dijo ella poniéndose frente a él mientras ponía sus manos en su propia cintura.

Una pequeña vena apareció en los puños de Rakta cuando apretó los puños, al mismo tiempo que él gruñía un poco.

-Rafael esto, Rafael aquello.- Dijo, molesto.- ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta él?

-Porque yo ya tengo novio, ¿recuerdas?- Ella estaba empezando a molestarse.

Rakta hizo ojos al cielo, para luego acercarse a la estación de Dj que tenía.

-¿Me ayudaras o no?

Ella sólo rodó los ojos, para luego acercarse a su amigo. Ambos se pusieron en el tocadiscos grande y cerca de las enormes bocinas que se encontraban a lado suyo. Mika puso su cabello en una coleta de caballo y se preparó para pronto tocar.

-Necesitaras esto.- Él le tendió unos audífonos y un micrófono.

-¿Para qué esto?- Ella alzó una ceja.

-Nuestra Dj tiene que verse y cantar bien.

Mika estuvo a punto de protestar, pero notó que unas figuras conocidas entraron al lugar que ya empezaba a llenarse.

-¡¿Invitaste a mi novio y a su familia?! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?!

-Tal vez.

Sus hermanas y los hermanos Hamato se sentaron en una mesa que tenía una buena vista de donde estaba Mika.

-Oh, joder…

-Tranquila, lo harás. Lo sé, ¿sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué, idiota?

-Porque tienes una voz de un ángel, lindura.

Mika se sonrojó, sin notar que su novio veía todo desde su lugar.

Rakta se puso arriba de los tocadiscos, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran al chico.

-¡A FESTEJAAAAAAAR!

La música empezó a sonar, miles de luces bailaron con ferocidad desde arriba de la cabeza de todos esos mutantes y personas. Se les podía ver que algunas llegaban a tener maquillaje y pulseras luminiscentes.

Rachel y Mikey empezaron a bailar debajo de las luces y ante la mirada de tantas personas, sin importarles nada. Ambos se habían puesto maquillaje luminiscente.

Leonora y Rafael también empezaron a bailar, pero se encontraban demasiado pegados el uno del otro. La chica tenía también maquillaje luminiscente, pero de una que otra palabra japonesa. Mientras que Rafael sólo traía pulseras. Ambos no se querían separar.

Leo creyó hasta verlos besarse.

Los únicos solos eran Donnie, Leo y Deli. Los tres platicaban de diversos temas, pero todos interesantes.

Cada segundo la mirada de Donnie se dirigía a su novia que conducía la música, de diferentes canciones pero todas muy buenas y que animaban el ambiente del lugar.

Él quería acercarse y saludarla, el único problema es que Rakta estaba junto con su novia y claramente el sujeto no le agradaba para nada.

-¡Hola, chicos!

Eran Abril y Casey, ambos con una sonrisa.

-¡Este lugar es genial! Jamás había conocido de este lugar.- Dijo el pelinegro.- ¿Han visto a Rafa?- Preguntó, interesado.- Algo me dice que nosotros podríamos conquistar a una que otra nena.

-Cálmate, Jones.- Dijo Abril, riéndose un poco.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

Deli señaló a Rae y a Mikey, y Leo señaló a Rafa y a Leonora.

-¡Oh! ¿Quién esa preciosura que esta con mi amigo? ¡Él se ganó la lotería!

Leo golpeó la mesa con su puño, haciendo que Casey diera un saltito ante el susto.

-Ella es Leonora.- Su voz se le oía dominante.- Y ni te atrevas a acercarte a ella, Jones, porque si lo haces acabare contigo.

Casey tragó saliva, Abril abrió los ojos, Deli y Donnie se miraron y sonrieron.

-Por lo que veo ella es tu chica.- Dijo Casey, sonriendo un poco.

Leo se sonrojó ante lo que dijo.

-¡N-No! Ella es sólo mi amiga.

-Claroooo.- Dijeron Donnie y Deli al mismo tiempo, sonriendo con diversión.

-¡Chicos y chicas de todas las edades!- Gritó Rakta, haciendo que la música se silenciara.- ¡Ahora con un nuevo show le traeremos esta noche!- Él sonrió.- ¡Por sólo una noche, nos acompaña la fantástica, la fenomenal, la espectacular, la increíble y hermosa: la Viuda Negra!

Una figura con suéter con capucha apareció. Empezó a bajarse el cierre del suéter, mostrando una camisa negra de tirantes con el símbolo de la Viuda Negra con rojo, una falda roja y unas botas oscuras. La figura se quitó la capucha, dejando ver a una hermosa chica con cabello rubio dorado y con unos lentes rojos, no dejando ver sus ojos. La chica sonrió.

Todos guardaban silencio esperando que fuera a hacer la chica. La chica sonrió mientras se ponía unos audífonos y sujetaba un micrófono.

La chica rubia empezó a aplaudir, dando un tono un poco pegajoso. Ella empezó a cantar.

_Ooh, do do do do do do do_

_Car wash, car wash_

_Ooh, do do do do do do do_

_Car wash, car wash_

La voz de la chica era genial, cantaba mientras movía un poco el cuerpo y se tronaba los dedos.

_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_

_Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_

Rachel y Mikey empezaron a bailar, siendo seguidos por los demás del público.

_You might not ever get rich, ha_

_Let me tell you it's better than digging a ditch_

_There ain't no telling who you might meet_

_A movie star or maybe a common thief_

_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)_

_At the car wash, yeah (ooh, yeah yeah)_

_At the car wash (sing it with me now)_

_Working at the car wash, yeah_

_(Oh, oh)_

Abril agarró a Donatello y lo llevo a la pista de baile, ganándose una mirada de odio de Casey.

_Come summer the work gets kind of hard_

_This ain't no place to be if you're planning on being a star_

_Let me tell you it's always cool_

_And the boss don't mind sometimes if you're acting like a fool_

Leonora y Rafael volvieron a bailar demasiado juntos, haciendo que Leo sintiera algo dentro de él.

_Working at the car wash (oh oh, yeah yeah)_

_At the car wash, yeah (ooh ooh ooh)_

_At the car wash (ow said, now come and work it with me now, yeah)_

_Working at the car wash, yeah_

_Said, said, said, sing_

Viuda Negra bajó del escenario, sin dejar de cantar. Se acercó a Donnie y Abril, agarró con fuerza a Donnie y lo alejó de una molesta Abril.

Casey no perdió tiempo, se acercó y le regaló una sonrisa sincera a Abril. Ésta rodó los ojos y empezó a bailar junto con él.

_(Work and work)_

_Well those cars never stop coming_

_(Work and work)_

_Keep those rags and machines humming_

_(Work and work)_

_My fingers to the bone_

_(Work and work)_

_Keep on and can't wait till it's time to go home_

Deli notó que Agosto se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos. Sonrió sin evitarlo, acercándose al pelirrojo y robándolo a la pista de baile, sin notar que él era acompañado por Cory.

_Hey, get your car washed today_

_Fill up and you don't have to pay_

_Hey, get your car washed today_

_Fill it up, right away_

Lisa, una chica rubia y la amiga de Donnie, se acercó a él y lo agarró del brazo, empezando a jalarlo para ir a la pisa del baile.

Leonardo se acercó a Viuda Negra, sonriéndole. Ella sonrió, empezando a bailar con él.

Rakta empezó a hacerse cargo de los tocadiscos, sin perder de vista a Viuda Negra. Empezó a tocar a un ritmo perfecto, agarrando un micrófono y ganándole el canto a la chica.

_**Rakta:**__ Sharks in the water make they jaws lock_

_When I swim through the grim, I'm too hot_

_Y'all can make y'all bets_

_Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch_

_Shark slayer, bow down playa_

_'Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (__**Viuda Negra: **__nightmare)_

_Work that, work that, pop back, hurt that_

_Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface_

Viuda Negra le señaló a Leo el micrófono, primero él negó y Viuda le sonrió un poco, Leo dio un bufido y asintió.

_(__**Leonardo: **__Work and work)_

_**Viuda Negra: **__9 to 5 I got to keep that fat stack coming_

_(__**Leonardo: **__Work and work)_

_**Viuda Negra: **__No matter how big the shark is, the right keep running_

_(__**Leonardo: **__Work and work)_

_**Viuda Negra: **__Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man_

_(__**Leonardo: **__Work and work)_

_**Viuda Negra: **__That's why I work, and work_

Viuda Negra agarró a Leo de la mano y lo llevo a donde estaban los tocadiscos. Leo se sintió nervioso, pero junto con esa chica ya no se sentía tan nervioso. Como si la chica hiciera un movimiento con la mano, él le quito el micrófono a Rakta.

Viuda Negra notó lo que hizo Leo, lo cual le hizo sonreír.

_**Leonardo: **__Working at the car wash (__**Viuda Negra: **__ooooohhh, yeah)_

_**Leonardo: **__At the car wash, yeah (__**Viuda Negra: **__come on work, baby work it, say now)_

_**Leonardo: **__At the car wash (__**Viuda Negra: **__aaaaaaaaahh)_

_**Leonardo: **__Working at the car wash, yeah_

Ambos sonrieron con diversión, mientras que Rakta contralaba los tocadiscos y sonreía.

_**Viuda Negra: **__So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!_

Leo miró hacia su hermano temperamental y a la líder intrépida, ambos ni siquiera prestaban a atención a quienes cantaban, sólo bailaban _demasiado _juntos para el gusto de Leo.

_**Viuda Negra: **__Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh_

_Now keep it coming_

_Ooh, do do do do do do (woo, so), na na na ah, ooh_

_You may not ever get rich, but hey!_

_Hey, get your car washed today (heeeey)_

_Hey, get your car washed today_

_Hey, get your car washed today_

-¡Un aplauso para Viuda Negra!

Todo el mundo aplaudió, haciendo que Viuda Negra se ruborizaba.

-¡Ahora: A SEGUIR FESTEJANDO HASTA EL ATARDECER!

Viuda Negra y Leo se miraron, sonriendo.

-Fue un muy buen show, Mika.

Viuda Negra se quitó los lentes rojos, mostrando unos lindos ojos azules.

-Vaya, supongo que fuiste el único que supo que era yo, ¿no?- Ambos rieron.

Leo miró hacia Leonora y Rafael quienes ya no seguían bailando, sino que ambos estaban sentados en una mesa un poco alejada, ambos con refresco en las manos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Notó que Leonora reía y se sonrojaba, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Rafa. Éste rodó la mesa y se sentó a lado de Leonora, poniendo su mano en su cintura.

Leo sintió una repentina furia, apretó los puños y los dientes.

Mika notó la mirada de Leo, sin poder evitar reírse.

-Oh, Leonardo, apenas te das cuenta...

-¿De qué?- Leo se relajó un poco, mirando a la chica.

-Pronto lo entenderás, sólo necesitas tiempo.- Dijo ella, riendo, tendiendo su mano hacia la tortuga.- ¿Quieres bailar?

Leo sonrió un poco, aceptando la mano de Mika.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **The Way You Make Me Feel – Michael Jackson **mientras leen esto.

Pareja: Noraph- Leonora x Rafael

._._._._._._.

_8.- Idea loca… tal vez no tanto._

Hoy era la primera vez que sus amigos, sus hermanas y su novio la observaban en su trabajo. Claramente las tortugas habían ido camufladas para que no alarmar a nadie.

Había sido un día normal, claramente, paga buena y un rico café. Cuando terminó, ella se retiró con su familia a su hogar para poder llegar a descansar pacíficamente.

Leonora y Rafael iba en la parte de atrás, los dos con las manos agarradas con firmeza, además de una pequeña sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Dime, Rafael, ¿crees que llegaría a cantar igual que Rachel?

-¿Recuerdas cuando Mika y yo hicimos ese show que ella me obligo? Cantaste.

-Ah, sí.- Dijo, ruborizada.- Pero eso sólo fue porque Mika me lo pidió muy temprano, sólo eran grabaciones de su voz.- Ella sacó una pequeña grabadora.

-¿Entonces esa no era tu voz?

-Jamás cante, Rafael.- Dijo, un poco seria.- Por eso me gustaría mucho experimentar cómo sería cantar.

Leonora se ruborizó, para luego sacar un gancho-pistola de su bolsillo de su pantalón, agarrando a Rafael desde la cintura y yéndose de ahí rápidamente, pero cierta tortuga notó que ambos se habían ido.

La pareja estaba en una posición que parecía a la de Tarzán y Jane cuando ellos habían paseado en esa liana cuando la película había acabado, sólo que Leonora era Tarzán y Rafael era Jane. Y, claramente, si Rafael notara la posición en la que estaban estaría más que enojado y avergonzado.

-¿Qué h…?

Leonora le dio un fugaz beso, dejándolo sorprendido.

Ella agarró con una mano la cuerda que los sostenía y con su otra mano agarró delicadamente la mejilla de Rafael.

-Creo que eso es a lo que llamó un beso, nena.- Murmuró él, separándose.

Leonora odiaba que le dijeran "nena". Alguien no era tan suicida como para decirle así.

-Odio que me digan "nena", Rafael.- Dijo, molesta.

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirte _hermosa_, porque, muñeca, no hay otra chica más hermosa que tú…

Leonora volvió a darle otro beso, callándolo al instante.

-Cállate.

-Por mí no habría problema.- Dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Ella sonrió un poco.

-¿Listo?

-¿Para qué?

Ella lo agarró con fuerza la mano, para luego tomar impulso y lanzarlo muy arriba, pareciendo tocar pronto la Luna. Sintió que unos brazos protectores lo agarraban detrás de la espalda, agarrando delicadamente sus manos. Rafael dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con Leonora, quien rió ante el nerviosismo de la tortuga temperamental.

-Sólo déjate llevar, Rafael.- Dijo, divertida.

Rafael se sujetó de los hombros de Leonora con fuerza, no es que tuviera miedo, no, sólo que era mejor no arriesgarse tanto.

-¡Leonora!

Leonora miró hacia atrás suyo, casi tocando el piso, pero antes sacó el gancho-pistola y le atinó a un cartel gigante, donde ambos siguieron en los aires.

Ella volvió a lanzarlo a los aires, haciendo que Rafael diera un pequeño chillido.

-Jamás le digas esto a nadie.- Murmuró, abrazándose con fuerza de Leonora.

Ambos dieron un buen giro en el aire, terminando con cuidado y agilidad en un callejón oscuro. Era muy tarde, por lo cual ambos sabían que podrían pasear sin problemas.

Ambos caminaron con tranquilad por la calle sujetados de la mano. Leonora traía el pelo suelto, haciéndola ver muy hermosa bajo la luz de la Luna.

-_"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…"_- Pensó, apretando ligeramente el agarre de Leonora. Su novia lo miró, curiosa.

_**Rafael:**__ Hey, linda bebé_

_La de tacones altos_

_Me das una fiebre, nunca había estado así_

Leonora estaba sorprendida y la vez sonrojada, nunca pensó que Rafael sería capaz de cantarle. Ella sabía que él era rudo y con orgullo, pero no pensó que por ella podría estar cantar.

_**Rafael: **__Eres producto de hermosura_

_Me gusta tu caminar, tu hablar, tu vestir…_

Leonora sonrió un poco, guiñándole un ojo para luego ponerse en un poste y haciendo como si escondiera detrás del objeto, siendo seguida por Rafa.

_**Rafael: **__Siento tú aroma en los alrededores_

_Te recogeré en mi auto, para pintar la ciudad_

_Bésame, bebé, y dime dos veces que eres la única para mí_

Rafael estuvo a punto de tocar su mano, pero Leonora se apartó con rapidez. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, para luego mover su dedo de izquierda a derecha, negando con una sonrisa.

Su novio sonrió con lujuria, guiñándole un ojo. Con sus manos hizo una silueta de la cintura y las caderas de Leonora, para luego poner sus puños apretados y hacer como el artistita de la canción… mover sus caderas adelante hacia atrás.

_**Rafael:**__ La manera que me haces sentir_

_Tú realmente me excitas_

_Tú me derribaste de mis pies_

_Mis días de soledad se acabaron_

Leonora sonrió, demasiado divertida ante el pequeño momento que compartía con su novio secreto, pero a la vez estaba sonrojada ante el movimiento.

-Esto no es muy tú, ¿lo sabes?- Preguntó ella, divertida.

-Lo hago por ti.

Leonora entreabrió los ojos, pero un extraño y sensual brillo salió de sus ojos azul oscuro como el mar.

_**Leonora: **__Me gusta la sensación que me das_

_Sólo abrázame, nene_

_Y ya estoy para existir_

_Oh, por ti yo voy a trabajar de 9 a 5_

_Para comprarte cosas y tenerte a mi lado_

_Nunca antes me había enamorado así_

_Prométeme, nene, que me amaras por siempre_

_Te juro que te mantendré satisfecho porque tú eres para mí_

Rafael estaba sorprendido hasta el alma, con leve sonrojo en sus mejillas verdes, además de sentir que su corazón latir a mil por hora. La voz de la asesina y líder era hermosa y bella. Era como una combinación de Ariana Grande y Elizabeth Gillies, con un ligero toque de Christina Aguilera.

-A veces práctico.- Habló un poco molesta ante la mirada sorprendida de su novio.

-Nunca te he escuchado, a veces paso por tu cuarto.

-¿Quién dijo que practico en las alcantarillas?- Inquirió, teniendo una sonrisa burlona.

_**Rafael:**__ La manera que me haces sentir_

_(__**Leonora: **__La manera que me haces sentir)_

_**Rafael: **__Tú realmente me excitas_

_(__**Leonora: **__Tú realmente me excitas)_

_**Rafael: **__Tú me derribaste de mis pies_

_(__**Leonora: **__Tú me derribaste de mis pies)_

_**Rafael: **__Mis días de soledad se acabaron_

_(__**Leonora: **__Mis días de soledad se acabaron)_

Leonora corrió, siendo perseguida por Rafael. Ella escaló con agilidad un poste de luz y subió con mucha facilidad, para luego sentarse y observar a Rafael desde arriba.

-Esto no es muy tú, ¿lo sabes?- Rafael sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo hago por ti.- Dijo lo mismo que él había dicho.

-Creo que deberías bajar, hermosa.

-No lo creo.- Ella le sacó la lengua con diversión, pero accidentalmente movió un poco su pie y chocando contra el otro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.- ¡AH!

Espero el impacto, espero un fuerte dolor que tal vez se le quitarían en unos cuantos minutos, pero no sintió nada que fuera el cemento del suelo, sólo sintió que dos fuertes brazos la agarraron con firmeza.

-Esa sí que fue una caída no muy tú, hermosa.

Leonora abrió los ojos, sonrojándose en un solo segundo y sus orejas se pusieron hasta rojas. Rafael la sostenía con sus fuertes brazos, además de que Leonora se lamentaba de no haber estado alerta ante su movimiento.

_**Rafael: **__Nunca antes me había enamorado así_

_Prométeme, hermosa, que me amaras por siempre_

_Te juro que te mantendré satisfecha porque tú eres para mí_

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Rafael, ambos sonriendo.

_**Rafael:**__ La manera que me haces sentir_

_(__**Leonora: **__La manera que me haces sentir)_

_**Rafael: **__Tú realmente me excitas_

_(__**Leonora: **__Tú realmente me excitas)_

_**Rafael: **__Tú me derribaste de mis pies_

_(__**Leonora: **__Tú me derribaste de mis pies)_

_**Rafael: **__Mis días de soledad se acabaron_

_(__**Leonora: **__Mis días de soledad se acabaron)_

Ella bajó de los brazos de su novio, para acercarse a una pared de ladrillos y recargarse en la pared, levantando su pierna y poniendo su pie en el muro, sonriendo seductoramente.

_**Rafael: **__No es asunto de nadie_

_**Leonora: **__No es asunto de nadie_

Rafael acorraló a Leonora, puso su brazo arriba de la cabeza de Leonora y se acercó a ella de forma lujuriosa, chocando sus narices. Ella agarró los dos lados de su bandana, acercándole a ella y estando a tan sólo unos centímetros de sus labios, pero ella puso dos dedos en los labios de Rafael antes que pudieran llegar al beso.

_**Leonora: **__No es asunto de nadie, sólo asunto de mío y de mi nene_

_Mis días de soledad se acabaron_

_Dámelo a mí, dame algo de tiempo_

_Vamos, se mi chico, ¡quiero estar contigo!_

Ella se abalanzó hacia la tortuga, robándole el beso que él pensaba robarle. Al principio él se quedó un poco impactado, pero luego correspondió el beso. Leonora le sonrió seductoramente en medio del beso, con un brillo hermoso en los ojos.

-Creo que lo mejor será volver.- Dijo Leonora, sonriendo.

-Nel, creo que pueden esperar unas horas más.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios en ese beso, sin importarles nada en ese segundo.

._._._._._._.

**Abecedary and Music**

._._._._._._.

Escuchen la de **BFLS Anniversary- Love is a Battlefield **mientras leen esto. Debo advertir que es la única manera en la que pueden escuchar, si quieren pueden ver el video, a mí me gusta.

Pareja: LeoLeo- Leonardo x Leonardo

._._._._._._.

_8.- Intrépida + Intrépido= El amor es un campo de batalla_

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella sonríe, él le devuelve la sonrisa. Y eso es todo.

Su pequeña rutina le empezaba a desesperar. No es que saludar a Leo con una simple sonrisa era tan malo, no, claramente. Sólo que era algo un poco molesto. Ella quería acercarse a él y hablar hasta el amanecer.

Leonora ya no le preocupaba tanto Leo, es decir, ella ya tenía novio y era feliz con él. No tenía ningún problema con él y se comprendían mutuamente. Jamás pensó llegar a una relación romántica con Rafael.

En esos momentos se encontraba sentada en la cornisa de una casa que ya ni recordaba de quién era. No le importaba. Hoy había sido un día normal, además de que habían ido a patrullar como siempre, además que estaba en su traje de Katana.

Sintió una mano en su hombro mientras que sus ojos se abrían de par en par.

-¿Estás bien, Leonora?- Preguntó su hermana Rae, preocupada, vestida de su alter ego Shadow.

-Sí, Rae, estoy bien.- Le dio una sonrisa forzada, tratando que sus pequeñas lágrimas fueran confundidas por las gotas de la lluvia.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- Preguntó Mika, en su traje de Viuda Negra que había usado hace unos días, mirando a sus hermanas.

-Leonora está preocupada por algo.

-Yo no estoy…

-Claro que no, hermana.- Dijo sarcástica Deli, vestida de Machine, rodando los ojos.

-Claro que…

-Sí.- Dijeron a la vez sus tres hermanas.

Katana se cruzó de brazos, bufando en silencio.

-Son insoportables.

-Pero somos tus insoportables.- Dijo Viuda Negra y Shadow al mismo tiempo, riendo.

-¿Qué te preocupa, hermana?- Preguntó Machine, curiosa.

Katana apretó los puños, mirando al suelo.

-Simplemente estoy un poco decepcionada de que no he llegado a hablar con él.

-¿Con Leo? ¿Eso te preocupa?- Preguntó Shadow, sorprendida.

-Un poco.- Habló ella.- Simplemente quiero que esto termine. He querido hablar con él, pero simplemente no tengo valor. Sólo nos miramos y ya. Quisiera llegar a hablar hasta el amanecer y no detenerme.

Las tres hermanas se miraron. Mika de repente sintió culpa recordando el beso que Leo y ella se habían dado hace unas semanas atrás. Quería decírselo a su hermana desde que Rafael le dijo que Leonora y él habían iniciado una relación, pero simplemente no _tenía _valor para decírselo. Ella creía que su hermana mayor aún sentía algo tan pequeñito por el líder de las tortugas, pero claramente no estaba segura.

-¡Eres joven!- Exclamó Shadow, sorprendiendo a su hermana.- ¡Decepción tras decepción, siempre sigues en pie, Leonora!

-Sin promesas ni exigencias.- Dijo Machine, sentándose a lado de su hermana.

-Sobretodo, el amor es un campo de batalla.- Viuda Negra rió mientras abrazaba a su hermana por detrás.

-Somos fuertes.- Dijo Katana, dando una débil sonrisa, para que pronto su cara empezara a iluminarse.- ¡Nadie puede decirnos en que estamos equivocados!

-Nosotras sabemos que el amor es un campo de batalla.- Dijo Viuda Negra.

Las tres hermanas abrazaron a su hermana mayor con mucha fuerza, ella trató de corresponderles el abrazo, pero los brazos de Mika se lo impedían.

En un pequeño espacio pudo ver que los hermanos Hamato veían todo con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Me ruegas que me vaya, me haces quedarme.- Murmuró Katana, mirando hacia la tortuga.- ¿Por qué me hieres tanto?

-Me ayudaría saberlo.- Murmuró Leo, mirándola a los ojos.- ¿Yo me pongo en tu camino o soy lo mejor que has tenido?

-_"Pero he sido atrapada por tu amor, y estoy encadenada a tu lado"_.- Pensó, sonrojada.

-Somos jóvenes, decepción tras decepción, ¡seguimos en pie!- Exclamó Rafa, sonriéndole amistosamente a Katana, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sin promesas ni exigencias.- Exclamó Machine, sonriéndole a Donnie.

-¡Porque el amor es un campo de batalla!- Gritó Mikey, abrazando con fuerza a Shadow.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Preguntó Donnie, curioso.

-Escuche a las chicas decirlo.- Respondió, apretando más a su novia.

El patrullaje terminó más rápido de lo usual. Hasta la lluvia se había detenido con el tiempo del patrullaje. Cuando todos llegaron al Tortumóvil, Katana se quitó la máscara y se acercó a Leo que había empezado a conducir.

-¿No te molesta que me quede un rato contigo?

Leo se sonrojó un poco, pero después le sonrió a la chica.

-Claro que no, al contrario, me agrada que estés aquí.

Ambos líderes se pusieron un poco rojos, además de que todos habían notado el sonrojo de los dos.

Rafael dio una sonrisa pequeña hacia Leonora, quien empezó a platicar con Leo animadamente. Todos sabían que ambos líderes no habían hablado en semanas, siempre con una pequeña tensión. Pero al parecer eso iba a cambiar esa noche.

-Te recomiendo terminar con ella.- Susurró Viuda Negra, quitándose su máscara de neopreno de metal (se parecía a la de Karai).

-¿Celosa?- Preguntó, divertido.

La chica rió abiertamente, haciendo que un pequeño rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

-Lo dudo, guapo.- Ella le guiñó un ojo.- Sólo te lo sugiero. Mírala.- Sus miradas se dirigieron a Leonora, quien tenía un pequeñito sonrojo en sus mejillas y un hermoso brillo en sus ojos cada vez que veía los ojos azules de Leo.- Sólo te lo recomiendo.

Mika se acercó a Donnie y ambos se abrazaron, dejando a un pensador Rafael.

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado y me gustaría mucho pedirles un pequeño favor a todos ustedes:**

**Como no tengo del todo mucha inspiración, ¿me darían ideas para la letra **J**? Si no les molesta, claro. También si quieren algunas parejas, se me están acabando las ideas.**

**Quiero agradecerle a esta persona por darme su opinión:**

Belle the Dog.

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
